Wings of Fire
by DarkSummer
Summary: When things turn against their expectation, what would they do? Follow their heart or let it go? Was the race more important than his own happiness? What is their priority? Featured Ryosuke x OC, Keisuke x OC & Takumi x OC
1. Scene 1

**Disclaimer:**

This is my first fanfic. I don't own Initial D; it is one of my favorite comics. I hope that my fanfic won't offend any Initial D's fans. I have created a few characters of my own; I hope you will like them.

To be frank, this is my first time writing something like this. I don't know if it's going to turn out well and hope that my writing style isn't boring. Please bear with my English. I'd be much appreciated to see your reviews.

* * *

**Akagi Pass, Late evening**

At the top car park on the Akagi pass, the white RX7 Savanna parked near the guardrail. A few minutes later, a yellow RX7 Infinite just arrived and pulled over next to the white car. Takahashi Ryosuke, a handsome young man in his early twenties, got out his white FC and sat on the hood, smoking peacefully. Takahashi Keisuke walked over to his brother and sat at the guardrail looking out for incoming cars. Keisuke was waiting impatiently for the team members to arrive.

'what's taking them so long to get here?' He thought to himself.

Fifteen minutes later, all the team members had arrived at their meeting place. Ryosuke walked to the boot of his FC and leaned against it. All the members stood near him and listened attentively to his plan. Ryosuke slowly addressed his team members and briefed them on his plan for Redsuns, The number one racing team in Gunma with an unbeatable record. In order for this to happen: the team would challenge all the teams in Gunma area. Their first encounter would take place at Akina.

"We will start our first race at the Akina Pass. We'll check the team out on Saturday, and challenge them on the following week. We'll meet up again at 7.00pm on Saturday at the café." Ryosuke told his team members, as he got into his car and drove away.

"I'm going home, too." shouted Keisuke as he got into his yellow FD and quickly followed his brother.

The Redsun's members had to get used to the Takahashi brothers' behaviors. Some of the members decided to go home while the others preferred to stay on for practice.

* * *

**Takahashi's Resident**

Ryosuke was sitting on his study table, working at his laptop as usual. He was concentrating deeply on his own racing simulation. A few second later, he heard a knock on the door. He turned back to check on the young man who just entered his room. Keisuke was sitting on his bed, quietly reading the motor magazines. Although Keisuke didn't make any noise, Ryosuke was somehow distracted by his younger brother's presence.

'can't you read that in your own room?' Ryosuke thought.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Resident**

The two sisters had been busy with their housework in the last few days. At last, they had finished most of the work, except for their own bedroom. Mizuki, a 16 years old girl with midnight blue hair, had locked herself in her bedroom since morning, as she didn't want her sister to disturb her. It was already late evening and she hadn't finished tidying her room yet. She was still deciding where to place her huge number of Teddy bears. Finally, she decided to put all of them at a cozy corner opposite her TV set. 'This is the perfect corner with all my cute bears.' She smiled to herself.

In the other bedroom, Airisu, an 18 years old girl with long reddish brown hair, was sitting on her bed waiting for Mizuki to help her. 'I'd better wait for her. She will help me with all these stuffs when she's done. But why is she taking so long to finish it?' Airisu walked up to Mizuki's room, as she was getting impatient.

"Mickey, are you done? I need your help." Airisu said impatiently.

"Give me 10 more minutes and I'll be at you room, Iris." Mizuki shouted in reply.

* * *

**Airisu's Room**

"Iris! You haven't even started anything! Are you going to leave everything to me?" Mizuki asked, pulling a long face and shook her head at her sister.

"I don't know where to start." Airisu nodded innocently.

"I should have expected this. Listen, this will be the last time that I will help you tidy up your room, is that clear? Little brat!" grumbled Mizuki and started to unpack Airisu's things from the boxes.

"Stop calling me that!" Airisu protested. Mizuki gave her sister a grin.

"I told you that we should have been here a month earlier to settle in. But you were the one who kept postponing the flight, and hence, we arrived here just a week before the school started…" Mizuki grumbled.

* * *

**Sunday **

Mizuki went out to do some shopping in a shopping center in town since morning. She was busy looking for each item on her long shopping list. Airisu was supposed to meet her for lunch, but she was still asleep when she left the house. Mizuki looked at her watch and decided to call her sister.

"I'll meet you at MOS Burger around 1 o'clock. Don't be late!" Mizuki hung up the phone as soon as she finished.

Airisu was awakening by her sister's command and quickly ran into her bathroom. Twenty minutes later, she stood in her walk-in wardrobe, deciding on her dress.

'What should I wear?' finally, she wore a baby blue spaghetti stripe top with a pair of Levi's jeans and left the house.

"Yuck! What an awful color! That FD should be in red like mine." Airisu mumbled when she saw a yellow RX7 drove pass the street. 'This driver must has a poor taste on color.' Airisu looked at the passing car without noticed 'Redsuns' sticker on the side of it.

They had lunch together at a fast food restaurant before continued with some shopping. At last, they were done and went home. Airisu was shocked at the big pile of shopping bags. She shook her head and looked at her sister hopelessly.

"At the rate that you are spending, you'll leave nothing before the end of the month." She nagged at Mizuki.

"I'm going to Akagi for a spin at 8.30, are you coming with me?" Airisu shouted from her room.

"Sure!" Mizuki replied loudly.

_**To Be Continued **_


	2. Scene 2

_I know nothing about racing, cars or even technical stuff. So whatever that written here is just based on my imagination. Just bear with it and hope that you'll like it. _

* * *

**Mt. Akagi **

Takahashi Keisuke arrived at the summit a few hours after sunset. He picked up a habit of riding a few rounds on the pass before he went home, as a daily practice. The young blonde man leaned against his awesome FD with a cigarette in his hand. Kenta, a short man, joined him some time later.

"Keisuke-Sempai, do you think..." Kenta was looking for some fun while he asked the older man for his opinion.

"Don't expect any tonight!" Keisuke suddenly said in his firm voice before his teammate could finish his question.

At the bottom of the pass, Airisu drove her CRV up the pass in her annoyance.

'"I've change my mind, Iris. Have fun!" Mizuki gave the girl a smile before she closed the door.' Airisu mumbled in frustration when her sister backed out again.

"Yah, yah! I will if it's not this automatic Honda!" She kicked her accelerator harder, vented a bit of her frustration.

The silver CRV arrived at the peak a short while later and pulled over near the guardrail. Kenta delighted when he saw the headlight of a coming car, but it was a total disappointment. He sighed, as it was a CRV. Keisuke seemed to be uninterested in the coming car; he still watched the peaceful city view below. Airisu got out of her car and sat at the guardrail, watching the view. She looked around after some time and something at a distance caught her attention.

"Redsuns," She stared at the two cars before she looked at the two men.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Resident **

It was a chaotic morning as usual when Airisu had a morning class. She ran down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen where the taller girl was busy preparing breakfast. Loud slams and bangs were the signals that the other girl had gotten up. Mizuki sighed and frowned.

'Why can't I have a peaceful, quiet morning?' She thought, as she looked at her sister ran into the kitchen.

"Check this, Redsuns!" Airisu slammed a piece of paper on the table before grabbed her breakfast, ready to run.

"It must bother you for the entire night, huh?" Mizuki smiled at her sister and quickly chased the girl out of the house, "Shoo! You're late!"

"Why can't I stay at home like you? It's so unfair that I've to go to school while..." Airisu grumbled, as she walked out of the house.

"I hate school, dear." Mizuki shouted and walked back to her room.

* * *

**Takasaki University **

The silver CRV turned into the large open car park in front of the lecture building. She looked for a shaded place to park her car and finally, she found one besides a Benz. She quickly grabbed her belongings and ran towards her class.

"Oop! Sorry," Airisu bowed politely with an apology when she knocked into someone. She then quickly ran up the stairs.

The tall, blonde man slowly got up and walked to his class.

* * *

**Lunch Break**

It was a hot afternoon. A group of guys at a table near the window was looking at a slim and tall girl, who stood at the entrance. It was Airisu. She slowly walked over to an empty table near that group of guys. Then, slowly took out some magazines while waiting for her food.

"That girl's pretty, isn't she? Look at her figure! Wow!" One of the guys began to talk about the girl, especially her figure.

"Hey! Isn't she the new girl who just transferred here today?" Another guy guessed.

"Yeah! Especially her… umm," the other guy at the table supported with a perverted smile.

"I think she might be interested in one of us. Look at what she's reading." A tall dark hair man, Teiichi, noticed a motor magazine in her hand and decided to walk over to the girl.

Teiichi approached the girl and sat down opposite her. Airisu looked up and ignored his presence, continuing her reading.

'Don't try my patience,' she thought and continued reading her magazine.

Teiichi gave up and went back to his table after his attempts to talk to the girl. His friends were laughing at him for his little 'failure'.

Airisu looked around the cafeteria after finished her light lunch and smiled when she saw someone at Teiichi's table. She slowly walked over to the table and stopped in front of a blonde man. She bent over to his eyes level.

"You're Redsuns, right?" Airisu asked softly with a smile.

Keisuke returned the tall girl with a smile after recovered from surprise. Airisu then walked out of the cafeteria and headed to her car. Keisuke recognized that she was the girl that he met last night from her car. He followed the girl and stopped her before she drove off.

"You seem to be interested in Redsuns," Keisuke said in his curiosity.

Airisu looked at the blonde man and asked, "Hmm. Yes, so can you tell me more about Redsuns? It seems interesting." She smiled and suddenly took his hand. She wrote something on it.

"This is my number. I want to talk to you, but I'm in a hurry today. Bye," The girl drove off in a second.

Keisuke watched the CRV turned out of the car park and looked at his hand with a smile.

'Airisu, what's a sweet name,' He thought and walked back to his table.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Resident **

Mizuki woke up in the afternoon after his uncle sent something for her. She then buried herself in the basement garage with the two new 'toys'. She looked up at the door when she heard a familiar revving, turning from a few street away. Airisu got to her house and made a few irritating horns as usual before she parked her car.

"Do you know who I met today?" Airisu yelled as she walked to the basement before exclaimed when she saw the car, "When did it arrive?"

She quickly walked over to the red Celica that parked at the corner and checked the car. Mizuki watched her sister excitedly looking at the red car before quietly tried to sneak out of the basement.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" Airisu asked, as she knew that Mizuki always avoided answering her questions.

Mizuki stopped and stood still near the door after her sister's call. She unwillingly walked back and slowly answered all her sister's questions before she got out of the basement with permission.

* * *

**Mt. Akagi **

Airisu got into her babe, red Toyota Celica. She drove the car up to Akagi for a trial run that night. She met Keisuke's FD on her way up and got an idea. She made a sudden U-turn and followed the FD by racing down the course. She grinned when she saw the FD's taillight. She sped up her car and tailed the FD very closely. Keisuke noticed her car and began to increase his speed to see her ability. Airisu increased her speed again and duplicated his line perfectly to the bottom. She then passed the man and disappeared into the dark.

Keisuke wondered about the mysterious car that raced down his home course, just now. He never saw that car before, but knew that the driver was pretty good.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Resident **

Mizuki was in her room, busy with her laptop. She was concentrated looking at the monitor. Suddenly, Mizuki quickly turned off her laptop and cleared everything on the table when she heard her sister ran up the stairs. Airisu walked into her sister's room after she came back from Akagi.

"Mickey, my car is superb!" Airisu said excitedly as she was very satisfied with the car.

Airisu continued telling her sister about her car before she began on the FD that she met. Mizuki listened quietly and boringly.

"I'm going to challenge some of the racing team here. It would be fun," Airisu finally told the younger girl about her plan.

"Iris, can I stay at home? I don't wish to join any of your race." Mizuki asked in her pleading tone.

"Nope! You must go with me. Even though you're not going to help me, I want you to be there. Mickey, listen! I don't know why you anti racing, but it's in your blood. I'm sure one day I'll see you in the circuit. I don't think dad will give such a good car to someone who doesn't race. I'll make you race one day!" Airisu said and smiled with confident, without thinking of her sister's feeling.

Mizuki avoided that smile.

At the middle of that night, Mizuki was sweating on her bed with her eyes tightly closed.

'I won't acknowledge that girl as my sister. She's just someone you created!' A firm voice rang in her head repeatedly.

Mizuki suddenly sprang up in the middle of the night. She had that same nightmare, which haunted her since young. She slowly wiped her tears with her wrist and cuddled up to herself at a corner of the bed. She was too scared to sleep.

* * *

**Kumagaya City **

Mizuki arrived in the late evening. She watched the sunset, while waiting for her sister to arrive. It was a beautiful evening indeed.

As the sky got darker, the gallery was a bit crowded with the local street racers. They waited impatiently for their challenger. It was almost the time and there was no sign of any unfamiliar car yet. Suddenly, a red Celica pulled over to the starting point from nowhere. Five minutes later, the race between Airisu's Celica and a blue Supra began. The Celica followed closely behind the Supra and slowly analyzed her opponent's lines and driving style. Airisu remained calmed and finally saw her chance. She sped up, entered the corner at a high speed and drifted her car hard on the outer lane. The Celica bumper scratched gently with the guardrail as it exited the corner. Without reducing her speed, Airisu drove neck to neck with the Supra and passed the finishing line just a few meters ahead.

Mizuki met her sister some time later at a gas station before both of them headed home.

Mizuki woke up in the middle of the night in tears again.

'I'm just dad's creation,' tears ran down her cheeks and she cuddled up to herself.

* * *

**Takasaki University **

Keisuke stood in front of a lecture room on the third floor, waited for someone. Airisu ran up the stairs towards her class and shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Airisu asked with a surprise when she saw the blonde man.

"What time is your last class?" Keisuke asked with a smile.

"Hmm… what for?" Airisu asked back.

"I thought you want to know about Redsuns, but if you aren't interested, forget about it then." He replied and pretended to walk away.

"At two, see you in front." Airisu blocked his way and smiled, "What's your name?"

"Takahashi Keisuke," He walked off happily.

'Of course, I'm interested in Redsuns. I'll be friend with you for that. How did he know my class?' Airisu confused with questions that popped up in her head.

"That's your new gal?" One of his friends asked, as he sat down.

"Just a friend!" Keisuke smiled.

"Is that true? I hope you don't mind having me as your rival, Keisuke!" Teiichi looked at his friend seriously; he recognized that she was the girl that ignored him yesterday.

"As you wish," Keisuke smiled back. He was generous enough to compete with his friend since he had confident that he would win eventually.

Keisuke waited patiently in front of the lecture building for the girl. Airisu walked over to the man shortly. He helped her carrying her backpack before walked over to the yellow FD.

"What about my car?" Airisu asked reluctantly.

"Leave it here, I'll fetch you tomorrow." He replied and put her bag in his car.

Airisu looked at her CRV and decided, "I can't leave it here. I follow you if you don't mind." She opened the door and took out her bag.

Keisuke sighed and watched the girl got into her CRV before both cars pulled out of Takasaki University. They stopped at a small café in town.

"I don't think you need that bag. Just leave it in your car, will do?" Keisuke said when he saw the girl carried her backpack.

"I got some assignments to finish. Don't you have assignments to do?" Airisu asked in her curiosity.

"Oh! First rule, never order me to do anything. If you do, we'll not see each other anymore." Airisu said firmly.

They found a table by the window and Airisu started to take out her files. Keisuke looked at the girl boringly. Airisu noticed his expression and threw a few motor magazines on the table. Keisuke was surprised to see those rare magazines and began to read them, while Airisu was doing her assignments.

"Hey! Keisuke. Can you tell me about Redsuns now?" Airisu broke the silence after she finished her homework.

"Oi! Do you hear me?" She waved at the man before snatched that magazine from his hands.

"What do you want to know?" He smiled.

"Everything." She replied.

Airisu paid attention to every detail about Redsuns. She smiled when Keisuke claimed that he was the second fastest in the team.

'Who's gonna believe that?' She thought.

"What do you think if I want to join your team?" Airisu asked playfully.

"I don't know if that's possible. If you're interested, you'd better change a new car." Keisuke replied teasingly.

"I'm sure that I'm better than you," Airisu said proudly.

Keisuke laughed at her childish behavior and continued their conversation.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Resident **

Mizuki just finished washing the two cars. She looked at the clock and wondered where her sister was. It was quite late in the evening and there was no sign of that irritating girl. However, she would be glad if her sister cancelled the race.

At the café, Airisu looked at her watched before realizing that it was quite late.

"It's getting late. See you tomorrow," Airisu got into her car.

"What time is your class? I'll fetch you tomorrow." Keisuke asked.

"At 8. Thanks, but I don't think it's appropriate." Airisu rejected and quickly drove off to her house.

Keisuke quickly followed her and was surprised that she lived in the same neighborhood as his.

* * *

**Takahashi's Resident **

Ryosuke was on the phone. One of the team members was telling him about Keisuke. He smiled and thought /I'll ask you about that girl later/ In a split second, he heard his younger brother slammed the door. He closed his eyes for a while before continued with his driving simulations.

Meanwhile, Keisuke was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling above with a smile.

'What's not appropriate?' Keisuke thought happily.

Ryosuke kept his work, as he was curious to find out about his brother. He went over to Keisuke's room.

"I heard about your new girlfriend," Ryosuke opened the door after a few knock. He slowly entered his brother's messy room, finding his way to his younger brother's bed without knocking into anything on the floor.

Keisuke jumped up from his bed with a shock, "How did you know that?"

"You don't need to know about that. Who's she? I heard that she's pretty. Hmm, from my source, she got a nice, sexy legs, huh?" Ryosuke sat on the bed next to his brother.

"Hmm… She's not my new girl. We're just friend. Her name is Airisu and lives around here." Keisuke replied and slowly poured out whatever he knew about her. "But she's really pretty!" Keisuke winked at his brother.

'Just a friend? If it's so, you seem to know too much about her.' Ryosuke thought.

"By the way, she's interested to join us, what do you think? Aniki." Keisuke asked.

"What car does she drive?" Ryosuke asked, knew that his brother was likely to have fallen for that girl.

"CRV," Keisuke replied and laughed.

Ryosuke choked.

* * *

**Saitama Prefecture **

The two girls left their house after nine. They headed to Saitama for a race again.

"Let's celebrate for our victory this weekend." Airisu said happily, while Mizuki frowned.

'What it got to do with me?' Mizuki thought.

A group of local racers arrived at the summit a few hours after the sunset and waited impatiently for someone. On the other hand, a Celica drove up the pass with a S2000 followed closely behind. Airisu got out of her car in her white overall and a cap. She walked over to the gallery and returned to her car after a short talk with a man.

"Followed me!" She whispered to the S2000's driver.

The red Celica and the black Skyline roared pass the starting line after the lineman put down his hand. Airisu released her accelerator a little to let her opponent took the lead, while she followed the black car closely. The S2000 drove down the pass in a distance. Mizuki in her grumpy face was driving her car down the pass at the speed of no more than 100km/h. The red Celica sped up and passed the black car easily at the last hairpin. She increased her speed and slowly widened the gap before she passed the finishing line. She waited patiently for the other car to meet her at a small gas station near the pass. Mizuki drove pass her sister and headed home. The red car pulled out of the gas station and followed the white car.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Resident **

Mizuki tried to woke her sister up, as it was quiet late.

"Mickey, be Airisu for a day please… I'm too tired…" Airisu fell back to her sleep.

Mizuki left no choice but to go to the class for that lazy girl. She quickly dressed in an oversized T-shirt and a cargo pants. As she walked towards her CRV, she heard a loud horn from the gate. Mizuki walked over and stared at the yellow RX-7 that parked at the gate.

"C'mon Airisu. I've been waiting for you for 30 minutes now." Keisuke opened the door for the girl.

Mizuki confused. She did not know this man and never heard her sister mentioned about any of her boyfriends. She unwilling got into that RX-7 reluctantly. 'I'm Airisu.' Mizuki sighed.

"What happens? You look weird today. Hey, are you stealing your brother wardrobe?" Keisuke asked teasingly when he noticed her expression and her dressing.

"Nothing. I didn't expect anyone at my gate." Mizuki replied boringly and took out her PDA.

"I told you yesterday that I'm fetching you this morning, you forget?" Keisuke asked.

Mizuki just nodded. She was playing her PDA quietly and nodded time to time, pretended to listen to his conversation. Keisuke realized that the girl was playing with that little organizer and snatched it from her.

"I'm talking to you. Do you know that it's rude to do something else when someone is talking to you?" Keisuke commented and kept her PDA in his pocket.

"I'm sorry. Can I have it back?" She begged.

"I'll give it back later. Hmm, by the way, I guess you need a change," Keisuke replied with a smile.

"What change?" Mizuki asked surprisingly.

Keisuke looked at his watch and make a quick turn to a small fashion shop. He brought Mizuki to the fitting room with a few sets of clothes. He looked at Mizuki, who was wearing a spaghetti strip top with mini skirt, and nodded. He then led Mizuki back to the car before they heading to school. Keisuke sent Mizuki to her class. Mizuki did not mind, as she did not have to search for the classroom. However, she did not like his initiative of forcing her to change her outfit.

'He's cute and has a good driving skill. They'd be a prefect match.' She thought.

"See you later!" Mizuki got into the class when she saw a lady walked towards the class.

Keisuke looked at the PDA that he confiscated from Mizuki. He began to look through the data in his curiosity. There was no particular information that seemed interesting. He looked through the picture file and they were just pictures of view. He finally kept the PDA.

'What's so interesting about it?' Keisuke wondered.

After the classes, Mizuki walked towards the yellow RX-7. She was engrossed in her deep thought and completely ignored Keisuke, who stood at his car. Mizuki got into the car and still thinking about something.

"Airisu, what's up again?" He asked, but Mizuki did not respond.

He was little annoyed and raised his voice a little, "Airisu!"

Mizuki awoke by his voice and forced herself to smile, "Ahh… what?"

Keisuke bent closer to her; it was so closed that she could feel his warm breathe. Mizuki stunned, her heart pounded really fast. There never once she had come so close to a guy like she just did. He slowly helped to buckle her seatbelt before he drove off. Mizuki relieved. She looked out of the window, still thinking about something.

"Do you know the guy called Teiichi?" Mizuki asked after some time.

"Yah, why?" Keisuke asked back.

"He asked me out for a date this saturday," Mizuki replied softly.

"What did you say?" Keisuke was getting impatient and curious.

"I didn't say anything," Mizuki lowered her head and thought. 'What can I say? I'm not Airisu.'

Keisuke slowly put his hand on hers. He was happy that the girl did not reject. Meanwhile, Mizuki was tensed and not sure, what she should do. It was the first time she was with a guy other than her dad and cousin. She pulled her hand back after a while.

"If you don't want to go, don't go." He said.

Keisuke arrived at a small restaurant, Family's. They walked in and found a table at the back. There were many teams hanging around. Mizuki felt uneasy at the eyes that looking at her.

"When's your date again?" Keisuke asked calmly. " If you wish to go, be careful of him. He's not a good guy."

"Saturday," Mizuki replied and remembered her PDA. "Where's my thing?" She put her hand out, asking for the PDA.

Keisuke smiled and held her hand instead. Mizuki frowned and pulled her hand back.

Keisuke finally gave her PDA back. Mizuki smiled and quickly kept it in her bag, fearing that the man would take it again. Keisuke grinned at her expression.

"I've asked my brother about your interest in joining us. He wants to see you drive before he decides." Keisuke said.

Mizuki nodded and wondered if her sister was going to join the team.

Kenta walked over to Keisuke and was surprised to see Mizuki. Keisuke introduced the young man and continued talking about his team. Kenta was surprised to hear that she was joining the Redsuns soon. He doubted her skill and even thought that she wanted to join the team because of Keisuke.

"Why don't you challenge with me this Saturday before you join us? It's a rainy day." Kenta asked eagerly.

Mizuki was reluctant to reply, suddenly, the phone rang. That saved her.

"Shit! I forgot. Can you fetch me now? Hmm. Family's, do you know the place? Ok. Ok, see you in 5 minutes," Mizuki hung up the phone and got up.

"I'm sorry, I got to go now." She told Keisuke and ran out of the restaurant.

Keisuke watched Mizuki got into a black Mercedes Benz and left in a hurry. He was wondering who she really was.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Resident **

Mizuki came home very late that night after a meeting.

"Keisuke said that you want to join his team, Redsuns." Mizuki asked curiously.

"What do you think, Mickey? They're the fastest team in Gunma." Airisu replied happily.

"No comment. This is the last time I'm going to be you. That guy is a dumb. He didn't realize that I'm not you. Since you're joining them, you're not going to tag me along like this, right? Yeah! I can stay at home now. Iris, be careful of those guys around you. I don't want you to get hurt." Mizuki commented and walked back to her room. She did not tell her sister about Keisuke's behavior today. She was relieved that she could stay away from racing.

Airisu could not understand Mizuki's anti-racing behavior.

"But I need to use you S2000." Airisu shouted, as she got an idea again.

"As you wish," Mizuki replied, as she did not need that car anyway.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Tofu Shop **

"I'm looking for a job, old man," A girl in her blue overall shouted from the counter.

Bunta walked out to see that rude kid. He looked up in his surprise that it was his niece, Mizuki.

"There's no job here!" Bunta replied after a long pause. He then put his arm on the girl shoulder and both of them walked into the small living room.

"I'm bored, Bunta." Mizuki whined.

Bunta looked at the girl again. He adored this little girl more than he adored his son. Seeing that pity expression, he finally allowed the girl to help out at his shop.

'I really want to see Hisashi's expression when he knows that his little princess is working here. Do I need a degree holder for this kind of job?' Bunta smiled.

Mizuki then quickly got up and looked around the back of the shop. Bunta slowly taught her about the making of tofu. Mizuki smiled and was happily messing up the old man's work.

"Is Takumi still doing the delivery for you?" Mizuki asked curiously, as she tilted her head toward her uncle.

"Hmm." Bunta nodded and walked out of the house for a puff. He knew that the girl did not like that little thing that he addicted.

"Mickey!" Takumi hugged the tall girl.

"Oi! It's hurt!" Mizuki coughed.

"Sorry. I'm just too excited to see you back. Where's that irritating sis of yours?" Takumi looked around for another girl.

"She's not here." Mizuki replied and urged, "Takumi, go and change. I'm hungry!"

Soon, the two cousins went out for dinner. They drove up to Akina Lake after that. It was their favorite place and was the place where their parents brought them to before Mizuki left Japan.

"It's peaceful here. Everything here still remains the same and I love it. " Mizuki lied on the wooden floor at the dock with her cousin sitting beside her.

Takumi put his hand on her hair and brushed gently. He knew that Mizuki was not as happy as what the others saw. Although she never told him, he could sense it.

"If you like, I'll bring you here everyday." Takumi said, as he messed up her long hair.

"Stop playing with my hair! Promise! You'll bring me to everywhere I want to go." Mizuki looked at her cousin seriously, demanding for answer.

Takumi nodded, "I promise." They then crafted their promise on one of the wooden plank like what they did in their childhood.

"Hey, let's find that previous one." Mizuki began to look for the one that they crafted a few years ago.

* * *

**Mt. Akina **

Mizuki looked at the orange sky, lost in her thought. Airisu took out a laptop and began to type. It was all the information about the Redsuns. Mizuki impressed by the undefeated records of Takahashi Ryosuke, even though she was against racing. She watched some of his races over last night without realizing that she was unconsciously attracted by his skills. There was an urge building up within her to know this guy since then.

The two girls watched the two teams from a distance, and shocked when they saw someone familiar in the crowd.

"That's Takumi!" Airisu exclaimed when she saw the pathetic Takumi sat at the curb.

"I think a lousy driver had scared him to death somehow," Mizuki giggled at her cousin's expression before turned her attention at the Takahashi brothers.

"That's Keisuke." Mizuki recognized the blonde man.

"The guy besides him should be his brother, Ryosuke." Airisu pointed at the dark hair guy who was leaning to his FC.

"Why those guys like smoking so much?" Mizuki pouted when she saw most of the men smoked.

"Ha-ha, so you won't be interested in any of them since they're smokers." Airisu teased.

"Do you think I should race here next week since that Akina Speedstar is so lousy?" Airisu smeared as she watched the local team.

"Up to you," Mizuki replied boringly, but her eyes were fixed at Takahashi Ryosuke.

The Celica slowly pulled out of its parking and drove down the pass. Mizuki looked at her cousin as the car passed in front of him. Airisu and Mizuki came back to Akina again a few hours later. The Celica sped along the car park and tailed behind the panda Trueno. Mizuki watched Takumi took his best line while her driver concentrated in duplicating it. He was amazingly fast. Mizuki took a glance at her driver and smiled, as she knew that her driver could handle it. They then met the Redsuns somewhere along the pass, as Keisuke was staying behind to practice on the track. Mizuki noticed the yellow FD in front of the Trueno. They did a triple parallel drift passed a corner before Takumi and Airisu made an incredibly inertia drift at the S-cornering ahead. Keisuke came to a stop after being defeated by the two cars. He was surprised that it was the red Celica that he saw on Akagi.

* * *

It had been a busy week for Airisu, as she scheduled her racing almost every night. The rumors spread very fast about her team in Saitama, Tochigi and Ibaraki. She had decided not to touch Gunma at the moment. She was looking forwards to the weekend race between Redsuns and Akina Speedstar. Mizuki sighed, as she was forced to witness those races, but she was quite interested to see her cousin race on the weekend.

* * *

How many times Mizuki had that dream over the past few weeks? She did not know that too. It haunted her every night and she did not know how long she could bear with it. If her sister never forced her into racing, she would be much happier than now.

'So what if she's so good with cars. She's not one of us,' an angry voice rang in her head repeatedly. Mizuki covered her ears with both hands.

_**To be continued **_


	3. Scene 3

**Fujiwara's Tofu Shop **

Mizuki was busy helping her uncle at the small shop. She was quite unhappy with the delivery job that Bunta assigned to her during Takumi at school. On the other hand, Bunta too was running out of his patient whenever he saw the girl 'condemned' his car.

"Bang!" Mizuki slammed the Trueno's boot hard after she put the tofu box in.

"Stop it, Mickey. Are you trying to damage my car? Can't you treat it nicer?" Bunta said with a little annoyance.

Mizuki frowned and whined, "I hate driving. I hate car!" She slammed the door again.

"Go now! Don't spoil the tofu!" Bunta ordered the girl and gave her a cup of water. Mizuki quickly drove off.

'Really? You're just like Takumi. Just that my son never said out about it!' He knew that there must be a reason why Mizuki hated cars so much. She tried to avoid everything that related to car, but to his little surprise, she was also the one who volunteered for this job. Besides that, he knew that his niece had a good foundation in driving, as she never spoilt any of his tofu since she started working. Takumi took a few years to master that.

The phone rang repeatedly for a long time. Bunta slowly walked into the house.

"Moshi-moshi, Fujiwara tofu shop." Bunta answered.

He sat down at the step and talked over the phone for some time.

"Hmm. I see. I'll take care of that. Bye!" Bunta finally hung up the phone before Mizuki walked into the shop and threw the keys on the counter.

* * *

**Takasaki University**

Keisuke waited in front of the building for Airisu. He had been seeing the girl almost every day since their 'first date'. Besides that, he seemed to become Airisu's chauffeur. There then Airisu walked down the stairs with a group of girlfriends.

"He's here again! How lucky you are to have him as a chauffeur!" One of her girl friends, Yuki, exclaimed when she saw the tall blonde man stood in front of the building.

"You'd better go; I can see that he's waiting for some time now." The other girl, Urumi, smiled.

"Bye! Do you girls need a lift?" Airisu asked teasingly before walked faster down the stairs.

"How lucky she is! That is Takahashi Keisuke, one of the most popular guys here." Urumi said enviously.

"He's rich too. I wish I had a date with him like Airisu, just one would be enough," Yuki dreamed.

Airisu got into the yellow FD and Keisuke drove off. She was smiling happy and the driver noticed it.

"What's up?" Keisuke asked.

"Nothing," Airisu replied and began to search for something in her bag. Finally, she took out a CD that Mizuki gave her this morning. She put it into the player and listened to it.

"What song is that?" Keisuke asked curiously. It was a very nice song, but he could not understand, as it was in a foreign language.

"Very nice, right? The title is 'The moment'." Airisu commented; she closed her eyes and enjoyed the beautiful melody.

She slowly dialed her sister; "The song is very nice. Look like you're falling in love. Hmm… Are you seeing someone recently?…" Airisu was teasing the composer.

"Who's that?" Keisuke asked Airisu after she hung up the phone.

"It's a secret!" Airisu kept smiling. "Oh! Where are we going?" She asked after a long pause.

"Wanna watch a movie? There're a few nice movies showing now." Keisuke replied.

They watched a Disney animation, Finding Nemo. 'I should watch it again with Mickey! She would love it.' She thought of he younger sister for a second. Keisuke then sent the girl home in the late evening.

"The CD is for you." Airisu waved and got into the house after watching the FD turned out of the street.

* * *

**Youuichi's Gas Station**

Mizuki strolled to Youuichi's gas station after her work. She went into the office and sat at the sofa, ignored all the staffs who were looking at her. Youuichi looked at his 'little guest'. He did not recognize the girl and began to question her. Takumi quickly walked in after he finished attending the customer.

"What's up? Mickey!" Takumi asked as soon as he came into the office.

"What? You're Mizuki. You've grown up." Youuichi exclaimed excitedly.

Mizuki smiled and turned to her cousin, "What time are you knocking off? Let's go to the lake."

Takumi nodded and replied, "Another half an hour. You just stay here and chat with boss."

Mizuki nodded and frowned, as she would be very boring talking to this old friend of her uncle. She did not like the idea of answering the old man's questions about her dad too. Takumi smiled at her boring expression. Iketani and Itsuki wondered at Takumi's smile. They never saw the young man showing any of his expression before.

Mizuki waved at Youuichi, as she walked off with her cousin. She wrapped her arms around his arm happily. Itsuki had to go home alone.

* * *

**Akina Lake**

Both of them sat at the dock. Mizuki studied the water, lost in her thought. Takumi sat quietly besides his cousin, waited for the girl to speak up.

"Nah, Takumi. What should I do?" Mizuki asked her cousin.

Takumi looked at her. He did not know what had bothered her, "What's that?"

Mizuki slowly told her cousin about her trouble with the nightmare and began to tell him everything that has been troubled her for years. She wanted to stay away from everything that related to cars, but she could not bear to stay away too. Takumi finally knew his little cousin's problems.

'She must be very tired of pretending to be as happy as everyone sees. Mickey just wanna drive them with no 'obligation', that's all.' He understood her feelings. He worried about this girl when he heard that she had seen the psychiatrist in the past few years.

"Mickey, come to me anytime when you need help or someone to talk to. Understand?" Takumi said seriously. He held her hand tighter. Mizuki nodded, knowing that her cousin was worried. Takumi was the only person she trusted in her life, as they were very closed, closer than her own siblings.

"Promise me! You won't tell anyone about this, even Iris." Mizuki asked seriously.

"I promise." He assured her, "Mickey, it's your life. You are the one who going to live with it. I'll give my support in whatever you decide. By the way, did you see your doctor lately?" He asked with concern.

"Nope, I can still cope with it. I'll be fine ne. Dai Jobu," Mizuki replied.

"Mickey, you can stay with us anytime you want." Takumi said. "I mean if Iris is forcing too much. We're family."

* * *

**Takahashi's Resident **

Ryosuke was sitting at his study table waiting for his brother.

"Aniki, can I come in?" Keisuke walked into the room without waiting for his brother's invitation.

"Umm, I got something to ask you, about that AE-86," he asked Keisuke. "It might help me in the writing of the driving simulation." He continued. "I hope you can tell me about the driver and speed he used."

Keisuke scratched his right cheek before he answered, "Aniki, please don't kid me. How am I supposed to know all these? You know that I can't analyze the opponent like you. By the way, there were two cars and why are you only interested in that AE-86?"

"You should know that I'm not as good as you are. You can analyze and know the weakness & strength of the racer and the car by a glance." Keisuke added.

"Keisuke, I often tell you that this is the most important to become a racer." Ryosuke pointed at his head. "I don't like racing with the person like you, who never used your brain."

"It doesn't mean that I'm not interested in the other car. I got a feeling that your opponent this time maybe the AE-86." Ryosuke continued after a short pause. "I heard that there is a new face that raced at the Saitama and Togochi recently. I think he might be that one you saw earlier. From the rumors, he hasn't lost in any match and the timing is remarkably fast."

"Is it? I won't lose to him for the second time." Keisuke said, as his clenched his fist.

"I'll be going to this weekend race. I want to see his skills myself." Ryosuke told his brother before he continued with his simulation.

* * *

**Family's **

The Redsun's members were talking about the mysterious 86. They couldn't believe that Keisuke had defeated and confused. None of the members had seen the two brothers, therefore, they couldn't find out anything about that incident.

* * *

**Ibaraki City **

The local team, Jerry's, was waiting for the mysterious red Celica. Airisu arrived at the peak with Mizuki. Both of the girls got out of the Celica in their overalls. Airisu walked over to the Jerry's, while Mizuki sat at quiet corner and listened to her MD Player. It was a quiet place with very few spectators. Airisu found this course on the map and the course attracted her. It was a long and narrow one.

The red Celica lined up at the starting point with a white Imprezza besides her. The Imprezza took the lead in the first half of the course. Airisu followed her opponent very closely and she was getting frustrated from time to time when she could not pass the white car. Suddenly, she saw her chance. She sped up on the outer lane before passed the white car. She entered the sharp corner in a high speed and exited without slammed her car to the guardrail. Airisu sighed; she thought that she would not make it. It was a last minute decision that came into her mind. Thank to her quick response. She slowly widened the gap and reached the finishing line 7 seconds faster than the other car.

She made a turn back to the peak to pick up her sister. Mizuki got into the car and dozed off to sleep as soon as the red car pulled out of the car park. It was another victory for Airisu.

* * *

The racers in Saitama, Tochigi and Ibaraki were talking about the mysterious red Celica. Airisu had made a name for herself in less than a month. Some of the racer even compared the Celica to the renowned white comet of Akagi. Others wondered about the driver's identity, as the driver never spoke to anyone and never stayed after the race. Furthermore, the Celica would not drive up any pass twice after the race.

* * *

At a small café in Saitama, two men were exchanging their information about the mysterious Celica.

"They never talked to any of the people in the gallery." One of the man told Fumihiro, one of the Redsuns' members. "There's another boy that drives a white S2000. He always waits at the summit before follows the red car on the downhill race."

"When and where is the next race?" Fumihiro asked his friend.

"They race almost every night. Tomorrow will be at Kobushidako." He replied, "I'll tell you the time later."

* * *

**Akina Lake **

Airisu sat at the bench by the lake with Keisuke.

"Akina is a beautiful place. I grew up here…" Airisu began to tell the blonde man about her childhood.

In the meanwhile, Keisuke was thinking about his race tomorrow. He expected to rematch with the 86. Airisu noticed his expression. He was quiet than usual and seemed distracted.

"Are you still thinking about the 86?" She asked.

Keisuke looked at the girl and nodded.

Airisu took his hand, squeezed it assuring. "You're better than the Speedstar."

Keisuke gave her a smile. He was glad to have her with him. On the other hand, Airisu was uncertain about the race. She heard that the Speedstar had approached her uncle. She was in dilemma, as she did not want Keisuke to lose.

Airisu then turned to the blonde man. She was humming the song.

"It's really a nice song, but I don't understand what she is singing." He confessed.

"It's about the feeling when you meet someone special. There's a sentence: I met you was the most beautiful incident." Airisu explained. "It's more beautiful if you play it with a piano." She remembered Mizuki's expression when she played the song. 'You might fall in love with her if you saw her.'

* * *

**Akina Pass **

Mizuki was in a black overall with a cap and sunglasses. She parked her CRV at one of the S-corner at the Akina. 'This is a perfect place to watch the race. I can see everything clearly from here. But why I'm here' She thought. Then, she put on her headphone and listened to the music, while working on her laptop.

On the Kobushidako, Airisu was racing with a red MR2. There were only a few people watching her race, as most of the crowds went after the Redsuns. Fumihiro came to watch the Celica's race for the first time. It was an amazing to watch the Celica did her fast drift. He knew that the driver had a certain standard. He then hurried back to Akina before his team's race started. Airisu finished the race as fast as she could so that she could reach Akina in time before the race.

* * *

**One of the S-Corner **

The two brothers were showing their drift dragging to the crowd. It was an excited show indeed.

'That white car is good.' Mizuki thought, as the white FC drove pass. It was Takahashi Ryosuke.

She then noticed a black GTR behind her when she looked around. There is a sticker, "Night Kids". 'Who's that? I think Iris must be interested.' She imprinted the name into her memory bank.

Mizuki continued sitting in her car, waiting for Takumi to show up.

'What took him so long to come here? Darn it! How long would you take to reach here, idiot Aniki?' She muttered to herself.

5 minutes later, she saw the Trueno drove up the pass. 'I bet on you' she thought.

* * *

**Starting Point **

Airisu arrived at Akina half an hour before the race began. She mingled with the crowd and waited patiently for AE-86 to arrive. She finally saw her friend, Keisuke. He was in his green pullover. His expression was very serious. It was the first time Airisu saw the man in that expression. The Redsuns considered a professional when come to racing.

Keisuke saw Airisu stood at the opposite and walked over.

"How did you come up?" Keisuke asked when he did not see her CRV.

"Wanna see my car?" Airisu smiled and walked toward a dark corner of the car park.

Ryosuke looked his brother and the girl. However, he did not see Airisu clearly, as she walked towards a dark corner.

'The CRV girl, huh?' Ryosuke thought.

Keisuke surprised at the white S2000 in front of him.

"So can I join Redsuns now?" Airisu asked proudly with confident that she could join his team.

"It's a good car, what about your skill?" Keisuke asked, glad that she chose a FR car.

"You'll see it when I challenge you." Airisu replied with confident. 'You lost to me once.' She thought.

Keisuke nodded and walked back to the gallery. Airisu stayed in her car, instead of following him to the Redsuns' gallery.

Airisu looked at that familiar car; it was Bunta's Trueno. She was surprised to see it. Next surprise was the driver; it was Takumi instead of that old man.

Both cars were ready to begin, after some chaotic situation at the Speedstar Team. 5…4…3…2…1…Go! The two cars sped off, as the drivers released their break and stepped on their accelerator.

Ryosuke watched the Trueno. 'That 86 should have only 150 horsepower, so there is no reason why Keisuke's FD could lose or the monster that Keisuke referred to is the driver.' He stared at the Trueno in his surprise and figuring about his brother's defeat last week.

* * *

**One of the S-Corner **

Mizuki saw the Trueno approaching the corner. Takumi was overtaking Keisuke using his favorite technique by using gutter.

"Bump!" Mizuki heard the loud noise and smiled.

The next second, Trueno was ahead of the FD. Having to see that, Mizuki smiled and slowly drove off. She headed to Akagi.

'That CRV's driver is very strange. Who is he?' Takashi watched the CRV drove pass.

* * *

**Akagi Summit **

Mizuki drove down the highway towards Mt. Akagi after watching her cousin's first race. She slowly drove up to the summit and found a nice spot near the guardrail that she could see one of the best views of the city below. She casually got out of her CRV, stretched her body, stood in front of her car, and looked at the city below. It was a cool breezy night. The sky was brighten by the shining twinkle little stars above.

'It's beautiful and peaceful here.' She thought, as she took a few deep breaths and relaxed herself.

It was the first time she came up to this mountain. After a long while, she slowly leaned back again her hood; it was already cooled. She climbed up to lie down and looked up at the bright shining sky above. Soon, she dozed off to sleep.

On the other side of the city, it was the first time that the renowned Redsuns was defeated. Its dream of becoming the legendary team of Kanto was shattered by the young driver of Akina. Ryosuke was frustrated with himself for underestimated the Akina's driver. No one should be blamed for. The white FC drove up the Akagi after he had figured out how the Trueno won the race. Driving up the Akagi, it was the best consolation he could have at this moment. This was his own turf; the course that he would never lost in any battle. Now, he only wanted to be with himself. The white FC slowly pulled into the car park a distance from a CRV. He slowly took out his cigarette and calmly smoked that little thing.

It was a sound of rotary engine that woke Mizuki up. She slowly opened her eyes; the first look was the same shining stars. She put her hand out, trying to reach the shining little things above. After a short while, she got up and looked around for that beautiful exhuast. It was one of the Redsuns; she remembered that white FC. She saw it twice. He leaned against his hood with his arm crossed and cigarette hung on the bottom of his lip.

'What's he doing here?' Mizuki wondered, as she looked at Takahashi Ryosuke.

She shivered a little, as the cool breeze blew over her. She got up to get a jacket in her car. With a concern for another person on the summit, she took out another black oversized Fila jacket from her car. Then, she walked over to the man and handed the jacket to him.

"It's getting cold. Take it!" Mizuki said in her pretending deep voice. 'Hope he doesn't find out that I'm a girl.'

Takahashi looked at the skinny young 'boy' with puzzle, "Thanks!" He refused her good intention, but she insisted. Mizuki put the jacket over his shoulder. She sat down a distance from the man, enjoyed the view. 'Why all the men here love smoking so much?' She wondered when she saw the cigarette in his hand.

"It's very peaceful here," Mizuki broke the silence.

Ryosuke took a glance at the 'boy'. He could not believe that the 'boy' had the same thought as his.

"Can we chat?" Mizuki began to ask many questions without waiting for the man to agree.

Ryosuke took some time to answer the first question. Mizuki giggled at his expression.

"Do I look like a police questioning the suspect?" She asked, bit her lower lip with a smile.

Ryosuke nodded with a smile. Mizuki knew that he was teasing her.

"Old man, what are you doing? I mean what kind of job you're doing." Mizuki asked curiously.

He sighed and replied, "I'm not working, still studying. By the way, I'm not old man. I'm just …"

"What? A master?" Mizuki exclaimed before Ryosuke could finished his sentence. She thought that the man must be in his late twenties and should have a job by now, judging from his formal shirt and pant.

"I'm studying medicine, to be a doctor." He gave a bit more details.

"Really? Great! So you're going to be a great doctor, huh!" Mizuki commented. "It must be very difficult and you must study for 6 years!"

Ryosuke nodded.

"Wanna share it with me? I'm a good listener and promise that I'll keep it to myself. Your studies must be very interesting. Why do you choose it?" Mizuki waited eagerly to hear it.

He began to talk about his studies and work at the hospital. Mizuki paid attention to every detail; it was a stressful one. Mizuki understood his feelings, but she could not help. 'Lucky that I'd finished them all, but it wasn't that difficult after all…' She thought to herself.

"I'm sure that you're going to be a great doctor. If you need an ear, you can talk to me." Mizuki gave him a smile.

'That's what a doctor needs to learn, detach yourself from your patient.' Mizuki thought.

He felt better after talking to the 'boy'. It was the first time Ryosuke shared his personal problem with others, especially to a stranger. He looked at the 'boy', who was whistling a song.

"What about yours?" It was Ryosuke's turn to ask.

"Me? Lazing around," Mizuki answered truly and straightforwardly, but it seemed to be an unbelievable answer.

"You should be in high school, right? How old are you?" Ryosuke commented, thinking that the boy was lying.

Mizuki nodded and lied, "Hmm. I'm studying in Takasaki University High School."

'Who would believe that I got a degree' She thought.

"I have a cousin studying there, too. She's in her third year, senior high. What about you?"

"Same." She replied with a little uncertain about what would happen after this man found out the truth.

Both of them were looking at the dark horizon in silence. Suddenly, a phone rang. Mizuki quickly answered it.

"Akagi. Ah. Ok. Bye." Mizuki hang up the phone with a boring expression.

"What's wrong?" Ryosuke asked in concern.

"I must go home now. Nice to talk to you, old man." Mizuki got up and ran towards her CRV. "You may keep it!" She yelled.

Ryosuke watched the CRV drove off in to the dark road.

"I forgot to ask for his name." Ryosuke realized after some time.

In a short while, the white FC gunned down the pass and headed home.

* * *

'He's not as cold as he looks.' Mizuki smiled to herself. 'A doctor? Hee… Mom and Dad must be happy if I had such a friend. Eee! No way! It must be very boring after all.' She shrugged.

_**To B continued **_


	4. Scene 4

_It's been a long while before I have decided to post this chapter up. I don't think this is a good chapter, but I can't come up with an ideal one after reading through all the drafts. There are too many plots running in mind all these whiles and it seems difficult to decide. Anyway, this is the better one that I can think of now. R & R please!

* * *

_

**Takahashi's Resident**

Keisuke lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about his downhill race a couple of hours ago. He could not believe that he was beaten twice by the same boy, the tofu boy! He could not imagine how that tofu boy mastered those skills at his age. 'Fujiwara Takumi' He would remember this name for the rest of his life. It was too far fetching to him. Gutter technique. 'What the hell is that?' He kicked the boaster in his frustration. He heard about it for the first time when his brother explained how the young boy passed him at the 5 consecutive corners. 'How did the boy manage to master that?' He mulled over it since he reached home. From time to time, Keisuke frowned, frustrated with himself. It was him that disgraced his brother's team, Redsuns. How could he face his Aniki?

Keisuke sat up as he heard his Aniki's FC pull into the basement garage. He looked at the clock; it was 4 o'clock in the morning. He started to wonder where his Aniki went after he left Akina. He slowly found his way to the entrance, stepping on the CDs and magazines that scattered on the floor. He leaned his back against the door. Reluctantly, he opened the door and greeted his devoted brother, Ryosuke, liked he usually does.

Ryosuke stopped at his door and took a glance at his brother's room. He slowly walked toward Keisuke's room, checking on him as he usually did.

"Ouch!" the younger man exclaimed as his head hit the wall when the door was pushed open.

Ryosuke immediately leaned over to look at his otoutou, who was rubbing the back of his head. "What are you doing behind the door?" he asked surprisingly. The answer was written clearly on the young blonde man's face. He reached out his hand and rubbed the spiky blonde hair a little, comforting his brother.

"It's not your fault. Go and sleep now." Ryosuke ordered his adoring brother, who slowly got into his bed obediently. Ryosuke shook his head and sighed helplessly, as he watched Keisuke step on the stuff that was lying on the floor. In his eyes, Keisuke was just like a baby brother that never grew up.

"Ne, Aniki, where did you go?" Keisuke asked suddenly, as he noticed his brother's expression.

"Akagi," Ryosuke replied and turned off the light.

* * *

Ryosuke stood in his shower and thought about his conversation with the young boy that he had just met. There was something that captured his attention. He slowly raised his head and let the water ran through his face. 'Sunglasses and cap. What did he want to hide?' Ryosuke thought. 'His voice…' It was almost 5 o'clock and Ryosuke had just come out from his bathroom. He looked at his laptop for a while, deciding if he would work on his driving simulation. No, not tonight. He then noticed the dark grey jacket on his bed. It was a Fila jacket with a white print on it, **MZK**.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Resident**

Mizuki leaned over the balcony rail and gazed at the star.

'… Who shall I meet? What will be our conversation? Where is the person I'm waiting for? ...' Mizuki thought of the song she wrote.

"What kind of person will he be? Will he love a person like me?" Mizuki wondered, as she leaned forward and balanced herself on the rail.

The problem with Mizuki was her lack of experience in relationship. She had a hard time trying to communicate with her siblings. She never found a way to deal with any relationship. She was hurt so much by someone whom she trusted and the pain was still buried inside her. She had spent a few years under psychiatrist before she could live on her own normally. She obeyed her parents blindly and allowed them to organize her life while her siblings could walk all over her. She learned to just keep any unpleasant feelings within herself, with the pressure awaiting for the day to explode. In the past, Mizuki was not a quiet girl as everyone thought. She was a normal, cheerful girl that was doted by everybody. However, she had not yet walked out of that painful shadow.

* * *

**Next Morning**

It was one of the most boring Sundays for Airisu, as she had no appointment with any of her friends. Especially, Keisuke. She knew that the blonde guy must still be very upset with his consecutive defeats at the hands of her cousin. She woke up almost at noon, sitting in her living room and switching the TV channels from one to another. Her housekeeper, Reiko, looked at the girl with great concerns. She seldom saw Airisu behave in this way, as the girl was always very cheerful and naughty. She turned her attention to the stairs, wondering about the other girl. Both girls were the contrast of each other. Airisu was quite an impulsive, impatient, cheerful, out-going and of course, talkative person. As for Mizuki, she was very quiet, introverted, patient, sober and weird girl. Reiko knew that Mizuki has some personality problem, but she seldom saw her other side. She was getting more worried about Mizuki as she seemed to be more and more unhappy as the day went by.

Mizuki stopped at the stairs, sat on the step and stared at the back of her sister. She was wondering about her sister's unusual behavior. Although she did not like the way her sister forcing her into racing, she was still concerned and cared for her. Airisu took a glance at her sister before turning back to watch the sports news. In a short while, Mizuki drove off in her S2000. After the news, Airisu left the house and headed towards a shopping centre. It was a boring Sunday indeed.

* * *

**Takasaki University**

Airisu slung her sporty shoulder bag over her shoulder and grabbed some files as she walked towards her lecture building early Monday morning. Her girl friends, Hanako and Kaori, were surprised at Airisu's early turn up in class. Airisu never got into the class before the lecturer arrived. Another word, she walked in either at the last minute or later.

"What makes you so early today?" Hanako beseeched her friend with a smug smile.

"Nothing, I just got up early. That's all!" Airisu replied.

"So dess ka?" Kaori exclaimed.

"Hai!" Airisu confirmed and began to browse through her thick pink file.

Her two friends were nattering about Airisu and a senior student from another faculty. On the other hand, Airisu did not bother about the chat as she was immersed in her studies.

* * *

After class, she walked towards her CRV. She stopped at the yellow FD and looked at it. She was wondering if the owner had gotten over his Saturday's defeat.

"Anything wrong with my car?" Keisuke asked, as he stood just behind her.

Airisu startled and quickly replied, "Nothing!" She slowly made her way, towards her car.

Keisuke pulled the strap of her bag, stopping her from walking away, "Can I see you for a while?" He asked.

"Ok, but I need to get home early. Where do you want to meet then?" She nodded.

"At the park." He then got into his car and drove off.

* * *

Airisu followed in a short while. They arrived at the park in their neighborhood. It was a little greenery with a small playground at the other side. Airisu walked over to a wooden bench, where the blonde man was sitting.

"Feeling any better?" She asked as she sat down besides him.

"You should know the answer!" He retorted.

"Forget about it! You aren't that bad, after all." She reached her hand out and patted his back. "In every competition, there's always a winner and a loser. I think it isn't that bad to be a loser, because at least, you've learnt something, right? Keisuke, you can win that Hachi-Roku one day. Believe me!" She wondered if her encouragement helped.

He nodded his head, thankful for her words of comforts. However, he felt that he had disgraced his brother's team and dreams. Everyone knew that Keisuke always looked up to his brother and he would do anything to fulfill his dreams. How could he face his brother, Ryosuke? He knew how disappointed his brother was and felt very sorry that he was the one who upset him. Airisu listened to his troubles, patiently and understandingly. She held his hand tightly, reassuringly.

"I don't think your brother wants to see you blaming yourself like this. I'm sure he'll be even more upset if he knows it." Airisu tried to cheer him up. In her mind, she was reflecting herself and some sort of guilt began to grow. She knew how unhappy her sister was when she forced her to join in the race. She slowly doubts that her plan would work on the young genius.

"How do you know what my brother thinks?" he disputed.

Airisu woke up from her thought and replied, "I have a younger sister. Although I'm not a good sister, I know that I'll get upset if someone upsets her. You know. I don't know what's on her mind actually. She seemed very distant to me, especially recently. My little sister isn't very happy lately and it seems like we can't communicate well. I mean we never really communicated in the first place. I know that she never look up on me, as you do to your brother. I've nothing better when compared to her." Airisu leaned back at the bench, staring at the sky. "Maybe it's time that I should try to look at her point of view too." She did not reveal much of her problems with her younger sister, as he could not help her anyway.

"What?" Keisuke exclaimed in his confusion. It was the first time he heard about her sister.

"Nothing, I'm too willful and conceited sometime. I've been forcing her to do something that she doesn't like. I'm really envious of you. You two always share the same interest, unlike mine... Hmm, we never seemed to be able to agree to each other. Whenever you mention about your brother, I can see your admiration for him. I wish she would one day." Airisu began to think about her siblings. No one would understand her, having a couple of perfect brother and sister.

Keisuke chuckled, "I'm not good at comforting anyone, but I think your sister must look up to you somehow. Maybe she doesn't like to show it."

"It's getting late. I must go home now. Don't brood over it anymore! See you tomorrow!" Airisu smiled at Keisuke and drove off in a short while. 'You never understand what kind of brother and sister I have.'

* * *

**Fujiwara's Residence**

Mizuki squatted at the red Celica, checking on the tires. She just changed them for tonight's race. Airisu watched the quiet girl working on her car, wondering what was on her mind. She could never guess what was behind that expressionless face. Mizuki's eyes were in blank expression too. She never showed any of her emotion whenever she was with her. They hardly talked to each other since she started her racing schedule. The younger girl always followed behind her, as she knew that she should not defy her. Airisu looked at the clock and got into her car soon after Mizuki finished. Both girls then sped off in a few seconds towards Tochigi Prefecture.

The two cars slowly drove up Ohira pass in Tochigi prefecture. The red Celica pulled over at the gallery where her opponents were waiting impatiently. Mizuki drove further up to a dark corner at the car park where she would not be disturbed by any of the strangers. Airisu did not notice that the Redsuns members were at the pass too. The race began in a short while with an uphill first. Airisu followed her opponent as usual. She watched his line very carefully.

"That bastard. Got some skill huh, but it's my turn now." Airisu commented frustratingly after she was tricked at the earlier corner.

"First, must know the opponent. This is the only first tactic to deal in all battle. So let me carefully watch you from behind." Her eyes fixed at the dark green Integra ahead, as she reminded herself of the racing tactics.

'…However, if I'm not moving a bit closer, that can't be an observation anymore…' She thought, as the opponent widened the gap. She stepped deeper on her accelerator and there, she went.

"It's coming closer behind me! Could it be… that girl drives faster than me…?" Jin alarmed when he saw that the Celica drew closer.

"No… Wrong…! It must be the slope! In this part, sharp corner upslope is quite tough…! That because yours has more power than mine, you can slowly close the gap as you accelerate. I'm sure! Your driving skill isn't better than mine. In another word, I can use my advantage of a lighter body at the next down slope section. Don't be so edgy! Just drive normally, she definitely cannot pass me." Jin commented, but he had underestimated Airisu and her Celica. At least, that Celica was specially tuned for mountain race with an unknown engine.

"So Dess… Boorish, bold technique is manly…but… sometimes I can see some of your little coward actions in this kind of driving. I feel that you're that kind of person. Like any road racer… you also have weaknesses! To be able to drive faster, thus, give the best out of your skills… but! At the same time, the less skilled techniques will dissolve to the weakness, as you drive. Let's watch a bit longer… I think I must be more certain in my view. At the same time, how I'm going to make use of that weakness to pass you. In this pass, how many chances are there? Nevertheless, I haven't figured out every details of this course well. I must find out that chance before half the course! And attack after that! This opponent… I can certainly beat him!" Airisu grinned.

At the top of the pass, Fumihiro and Kyuichi were watching the race.

"After started… it's already passed 3 minutes… they must be half the course by now… … what kind of exciting race they unfold… I can't wait to see it. " Fumihiro commented to his friend.

In the meanwhile, Airisu had decided on her attacking strategy and began to keep a distance from the Integra. She slowed down her speed a little and maintained at about 110km/h, luring her opponent into her trap.

"She totally did not have any attacking plan! She looks like she wanted to widen the gap, not thinking of coming closer. Is my attack scaring you just now? She drives very fast. I must admit this point, but she doesn't have the fighting determination! Just a weak girl, after all! A useless new fellow wants to conquer this course, you underestimate me." Jin smiled conceitedly.

"I found it! It's there!" Airisu exclaimed. "I'm going to attack! Slowly closed the distance… focus on that chance!" She accelerated gradually.

"Huh! Celica… began to slow down? Hee hee. Just half way, she seemed exhausted? That's I always said… new driver at race is just a show. And girls suck!" Jin smiled broadly, as he misperceived Celica's move.

"From here on, let me teach you, conceited chap! Your deadly weakness is…!" Airisu stepped on her accelerator and went full throttle. She did not want to waste any more time in this race as she had entertained her opponent more than enough. They were approaching the third last corner, which was a sharp upslope. Airisu shifted her car to the outer lane and decided to pass him there.

"Ah!" Jin exclaimed and began to curse. "Detestable! The corner… too narrow! I can't turn! Upslope!"

"Screech… Zzzoooom…"

"Excellent!" Airisu smiled happily after passing the Integra and sped up to the finishing line.

* * *

She got out of her Celica and walked over to the S2000 that parked away at a distance. Mizuki looked up at her sister and to her astonishment, the older girl ordered her to do the downhill battle. Mizuki lowered her head and studied the floor. She tried her best to conceal her unpleasant feeling and slowly moved the car to the starting line. Inside her, things were tossing and turning just like she was in a storm. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly so that her sister would not notice her trembling hands.

"Outrageous! She acted as if she gave up, it makes me careless. So she had planned to use this upslope, using the different in horsepower to overtake. So despicable!" Jin frustratingly told his friends about the race.

"But, the race hasn't finished! We still have the downhill race and I'll get it back" Eichi swore and glanced at the young driver inside the white-gold S2000.

**_To B Continued_**


	5. Scene 5

**Ohira Pass**

The downhill battle started at 10.30pm sharp. Mizuki was still clenching her hands tightly on the steering wheel and the gear stick, respectively. Her body was trembling and she felt really sick, but she dared not argue with her sister. She slowly turned on the computer in her car and revved up her engine with her shaking legs, ready for the start. The Eichi's white Evo VI dashed pass the lineman while Mizuki still stayed put. She put down her emergency brake almost 5 seconds later. The S2000 rocketed out from the starting point and entered the first corner without slowing down. The car skidded smoothly from inner road to outer and back to inner road again as it exited the corner. She did not look at the gauges and meters in front of her. Instead, she concentrated on the road and wanted to get this battle over as soon as possible.

"No accident, please! Don't crash my car!" Mizuki told herself repeatedly as she controlled the steering wheel. Her subconscious dominated in her driving. Though, not as perfect as she would have liked, Mizuki was fast, proving her skills to the spectators as well as her opponent.

Airisu followed behind the younger girl with some difficulties. She admitted that the younger girl was faster than her. However, she hoped to see the hidden side of Mizuki. She recalled that night when Mizuki took her car out for a 'dance' in the circuit. The way Mizuki controlled her car was incredibly gorgeous as if she were dancing on the floor.

Eichi was bewildered when he saw the S2000 approach his rear view mirror after the fourth corner. It did not seem to slow down as both of them were approaching the S-corner. Mizuki drifted hard at the entry before she changed the direction of the car, ready for another tight corner. She floored the gas, dragging her third gear as she exited the corner. The spectators were excited and astonished at the S2000 driver's skill. The S2000 was less than 5mm gap from the guardrail each time it drifted. She did not slow down and roared pass the finishing line while Eichi was only ¾ the course. She smashed Eichi's record and set a remarkable one below 5 minutes.

* * *

**Mt. Akagi (After Race)**

Airisu headed home while Mizuki went up to Akagi. She looked down at the stain on her grey overalls and slowly sat back and let her tears rolled down. 'How long can I endure it? Why Iris must do this?' All sort of questions began to hit her head, making her confused and lost. She sat still for a long time and did not even notice that the white FC that she met on Saturday had arrived. Ryosuke leaned against his car and watched the sky. Mizuki got out of her car after a long while. She walked over to the dark haired man and stopped behind him. She was not sure what she should do at that moment, but she needed a hug. That was the only thing that her mom or cousin would do to comfort her. Silently, she stepped close to him and sat down next to him. Ryosuke looked at his unexpected guest, reading her feelings from her face. As he suspected, it was a girl.

"What happened?" He asked the girl with great concerns.

Mizuki shook her head, refusing to tell him anything. She knew that she would feel better if she told him, but she did not trust him enough. Ryosuke was just a stranger who she had met twice, even though she knew that he was a good man. He looked at the girl, who was studying the floor. He saw a few droplets of water drip on her lap. He reached his hand out and pulled her closer. Mizuki leaned against his shoulder, looking aimlessly at the dark sky ahead. A few second later, she wrapped her arms around him, buried her face on his broad chest and sobbed. Ryosuke was shock, but slowly patted her black, comforting her.

"Thanks," Mizuki said after she sat up straight and looked at the floor. She did not want him to see her weakness anymore. He had seen enough.

"You're welcome, but are you all right?" he asked with great concern while lowering his head, trying to look at her face.

"Yah! Good night!" she replied and walked back to her car.

Ryosuke grabbed her hand before she could get into her car and turned her to face him. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. A part of him was telling him not to let her go. Mizuki did not struggle or refuse. They remained in that position for a while.

Ryosuke slowly wiped away her tears at the corner of her eyes, "It's all right to cry."

"No! Only those people who are weak cry, I don't want to." Mizuki retorted, with a serious glare.

He could see her strong pride and dignity, "It doesn't mean that you are weak. It just a normal way to ease yourself from stress." He guessed that Mizuki must always keep every problem to herself.

They argued over this for a while before Mizuki left. She knew that he was right, but she was too stubborn to admit it. She never lost in any argument with anyone in her life and therefore, this was her first time. He was just lucky to have the argument on that 'stupidity' topic. Although she was a genius, she somehow could not cope with relationship issues.

* * *

**Takahashi's Residence**

Ryosuke lay on the bed and thought about Mizuki. He was troubled about the girl and was growing to care for her without realizing that he was slowly attracted to her. He was not that kind of man who showed his interests in anyone, except his brother. His cool attitude was known by everyone, even his fan girls. It had been more than four years since he broke up with his girlfriend, but the feeling was different. None of his previous girlfriends had such an impact on him. She was very comfortable to be with, which he recalled from their first meeting. However, it was different tonight. He wanted to know what was behind those tears. Her understanding and smiles still registered in his head, as well as her tears, superiority and proud personality. He thought about their argument. Childish was the only word that could describe it.

'Fujiwara Mizuki.' Her smiling face slowly appeared in his mind, and then faded away.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Residence**

Mizuki dozed off as soon as she got into her bed. She woke up at almost 4 o'clock in the afternoon, without having had any nightmares as she had before. She took a long shower and put on her overalls, preparing to go to the race again. As she looked into the mirror, she huffed and puffed. She got a cold pad from the small fridge and put it over her swollen eyes. She lay on the bed, thinking about last night's incident. The Ohira downhill course slowly replayed in her mind. She began to do a simulation drive mentally, correcting her mistakes. Repeatedly, she came up with the ideal line for that pass.

* * *

**Takasaki University**

Airisu was one of the creams of the faculty of engineering in both academic and extra curriculum activities. Except for her unpunctuality, she was popular among the lecturers. She was helpful, friendly, out-spoken and an easy-going person, who made friends with everyone. Beside her positive characters, she was pretty and gorgeous. There were many guys eyeing her, but they had back off since Keisuke was always by her side. Who would want to compete with one of the most popular men in the university? Although Airisu had many friends, she had only two good friends that always stuck together. Eriko was a scholarship student, just like her. She was a slightly plump girl, who only interested in studies. The other good friends of hers was Hikaru. She was a soft-spoken girl who enjoyed following the new fashion. She was also a devoted fan of Kimura Takuya. They met one another on their orientation day when all of them were late for the ceremony and were held by the discipline master. The other girls at the round stone table behind the lecture building were Rika and Yuri. They were chatting about their dates over the weekend and latest fashion in town. While Airisu was busy with her assignments and studies.

"Do you know that one of our friends is now the top student?" Eriko walked over to the girls, waving a few pieces of paper in her hand.

They were the first term paper results. All except Airisu were searching for their own results. After a while, they turned and stared at the quiet and studious girl, who was still typing on her laptop. Airisu looked up when she sensed the strong glares from her friends. Her friends were asking and pouting about her excellent results. Soon they became annoyed at the girl's 'can't be bothered' expression.

"What's so great about that?" Airisu asked, not realizing that she might offend any of her friends.

"What? Do you know that there has never been any students in our faculty who scores full marks in all subjects like you did?" Hikaru exclaimed.

Airisu looked at her friends bored. She did not know how to explain to them about her feelings. It was to do with her perfect family. She was surrounded by the best people since a young age. Her dad, Fujiwara Hisashi, was a very successful businessman and engineer. Besides his career, he was an absolute street racer, who spent his fee time in racing circuits and mountain passes. Her mother, Takashita Sara, was a neurologist. She was a so-called genius, as she had answers to all questions. Although her mum spent just a few hours at the hospital a day, she was still one of the best in neurology. Her brother, Fujiwara Sakuya, was almost 4 years older than her. He was perfect in whatever he did, ranging from his studies to hobbies. In studies, Sakuya was a top scholar of Harvard and was doing his internship with an research institution. It must be their father's genes that they shared the passion in racing. He had been doing very well in his amateur racing with undefeated records. He was so immersed in the sport that he attended courses and training in a few racing schools since a young age. Last was Mizuki. She was two years younger than her and had a high IQ. She was just like cotton wool that absorbed everything at a glance. Mizuki was excellent in everything. However, she never attended school, as there were no teachers who could teach her. She was an absolute perfectionist at home. All of them were trained by their parents, from an early age, on social etiquettes. They attended company functions every now and then. As they grew up, they started to attend monthly company meeting. At 14, her dad would feed them some assignments to work on and they would be paid for 'helping him out'. They soon became familiar with the business and convinced all the employees of their abilities. On the other hand, her parents never restricted their freedom or commented on any of their decisions. Growing up with these geniuses, Airisu always worked hard to keep up with her brother and sister. Her brother always made fun of her whenever she scored less than full mark. As for Mizuki, she seemed to be uninterested in her business, but she still helped to tutor her occasionally. Airisu was a smart girl, though she was the stupidest in the family.

'What would Aniki say? … No! I won't tell him. He'll make fun of me again… No, no. He won't acknowledge my result as this isn't Harvard or MIT.' Airisu thought and frowned.

"What's wrong with you, Airisu?" Eriko asked when she saw how unhappy her friend was.

"Nothing. I'm going home now. See you tomorrow, bye!" Airisu got up and walked towards her car. She never felt any accomplishment in studies like she did in racing. She thought back to when she told her parents that she wanted to come back to Japan. She sacrificed her Stanford scholarship and enrolled in a normal university. Although her parents did not comment on her decision, she knew that it was a stupid decision.

"What's so great about being number 1 in such a university?" Airisu muttered under her breath as she drove off.

**to B continued**


	6. Scene 6

**Takahashi's Residence **

Keisuke entered Ryosuke's room after knocking, without waiting for his brother's permission. He sat down lazily on the neat bed and looked at the back of the older man. Ryosuke was concentrating on his driving simulation and could not be bothered about the 'regular guest' in his room.

"Ne, Aniki. Have you heard of the red Celica and white S2000?" Keisuke asked after a long silent. "Fumihiro said that they are very good, especially the S2000." He continued telling his brother about the race that Fumihiro and Kyuichi watched last night.

Seeing that Ryosuke did not respond, he kicked the roller chair to get his attention. Ryosuke turned back to face him with an annoyed glare.

"So?" Ryosuke asked.

Keisuke approached him at the wrong time. He was surprised to see his cool brother in such a bad mood. He walked over and checked on his temperature. 'No fever.'

"Aniki, you need some rest. Why don't you put that stuff aside for a few minutes and go for a spin?" Keisuke suggested.

"Sorry, maybe I'm a bit tired. You're right. I should get some rest." Ryosuke apologized for his earlier rudeness.

"Do you want to go to Chiba with me tonight? I'm going to watch the red Celica race?" Keisuke invited.

"No, not tonight, Keisuke," Ryosuke refused and pulled out a cigarette.

Keisuke left his brother's room after a short while and casually walked towards his awesome FD. Ryosuke listened to the FD rotary engine roared pass the house before it turned into the main road.

* * *

**Iwa** **Town**

It was a quiet pass in Chiba Prefecture; both sisters had come so far to race. Mizuki followed behind her sister as usual. Both of them were in their black overalls. Mizuki was sleeping in her S2000 while her sister talked to the Storm's leader, Goro. Since this course was a loop one with combination of both up and down slopes, both teams decided to compete for 2 rounds. Airisu proposed a death match, where the car behind must pass the car in front to win the match. The first round began just before 9 o'clock. Airisu did not notice her friend, Keisuke, was here too. Keisuke watched the Celica's driver, who was in black overalls and a cap, talking to the girl in S2000. However, he did not recognize Airisu.

As usual, Airisu followed behind her opponent. She always kept a close gap so that she could pass her opponent anytime she wanted. The Celica skidded smoothly at every turn and soon it overtook the dark blue FC as they exchanged their position from outer to inner lane. It was amazing to watch such a race. The red Celica crossed the finish line first and pulled over beside S2000. Mizuki was still asleep. Airisu gently knocked at the window, waking the sleeping girl up. Mizuki rubbed her eyes and looked up at her sister's smiling face. Airisu's expression told her that it was her turn to race. She returned the older girl a blank expression, which completely hid those unpleasant and unwillingness for being seen.

'Just finish it, Mickey!' Mizuki told herself. She slowly moved her S2000 to the start and gunned her car across the line 3 seconds after her opponent. Mizuki always had problems with the start. She never paid attention to the lineman. Mizuki caught up with the blue S15 in no time. She drifted her car with her trembling body. Her body reaction did not have any impact on her driving, as her subconscious dominated the race. She mastered every skill as if it was just a part of her. Mizuki slowly took out her handkerchief and covered her nose. She looked at the stain on the white cloth and clenched it in her hand. Her eyes fixed on the S15 as they approached a narrow hairpin. She sped up and squeezed in to the inner road, up the dirt road shoulder before her car jumped ahead of the opponent. She then finished off her race with a fast 4-wheel breaking drift at the upslope corner around the middle course. She then rocketed her S2000 towards the finish line and drove away. Airisu was very pleased with the result and left the pass immediately.

* * *

**Akagi** **Pass**

Ryosuke pulled in the car park near the Akagi park. He was waiting for the girl who he had met previous night. It was almost 10.30pm. He pulled out the third cigarette and searched for his lighter. He was smoking quietly while enjoying the beautiful view of Akagi. As the time passed, he was unsure about her showing up. Suddenly, he saw a flashlight from a far corner of the dark road. It was the white S2000. He stared at it, hoping that it was her. Mizuki stopped her car just beside the white FC and rested her head on the steering wheel. The tall dark hair man slowly walked over and opened the door. He squatted down to her level anxiously as the girl did not respond to his calling. He pulled her over and held her tight. Mizuki began to sob in his arms. Mizuki pulled herself back after some time. Ryosuke had a good look at her face. He slowly took out his handkerchief and cleaned her bloodstain from her face. Mizuki looked at Ryosuke's white shirt that dirtied by the stain.

"It's okay. Don't bother," he told the girl.

Mizuki slowly got out of her car. They sat on the FC hood, as Mizuki leaned against him.

"Why are you here?" Mizuki asked softly.

He clasped her hand; "I came to see you." It was a very straightforward answer with a hidden meaning in it.

Mizuki looked up with a puzzled expression, as she did not understand his reply. Ryosuke smiled at her expression. 'She looks so cute when she's confused.' he thought. Mizuki then slowly lowered her head and studied the ground, mulling over his sentence. She was not that dumb, but she was quite slow and unconfident. Her suspicion of his sentence had erased away her stress that she had earlier. She shook her head, trying to shake off all the confusion and doubts. Ryosuke enjoyed watching her expression. Mizuki looked up at him and noticed his smile. She was a little cross, knowing that he was teasing her. She nudged him hard and left the pass.

"See you tomorrow," He shouted with a smile cross his face.

"I'm not coming here anymore!" Mizuki yelled back, as she got into her car before sped down the pass.

* * *

**Mt.** **Mitake (Chichibu City, Saitama)**

Airisu took Mizuki out for a practice session. Mizuki was relieved to know that there was no race tonight. A practice should be fine for her. They drove towards the south of Saitama. As the red Celica and white S2000 drove up Mitake pass, they met two irritating drivers. Airisu flashed her headlight a few times, asking for a give-way, but the two drivers ignored her request. She was slightly pissed off by their bad courtesy and sped passed them in a few seconds. Mizuki followed her sister, but there was an incoming car.

"If I speed up, I can avoid it!" she calculated while accelerating to 140km/h.

She passed the pink Supra in no time and squeezed her S2000 ahead of the Supra. She knew that the driver was unwilling to give way. She was left no choice, but to force the driver to give way. As soon as she got into the lane, she sped up to catch up with her sister. They then pulled into the large space along the pass. Airisu glanced at the two girls that just emerged from their cars. The short hair girl walked to her while the other just followed behind.

"You've a license?" Airisu asked, irritatingly.

"Err…" The two girls were shocked by her sudden question.

"Throw it away then! You've no right to drive a car!" Airisu told them in her serious and annoyed voice, while Mizuki watched silently from her car.

"Wait! What kind of attitude is this? Who do you think you are?" The shorthaired girl asked fuming and turned to her friend. "Hey, Ruri. Say something. We must fight back when someone provokes us!"

"I flashed my light asking for you to give-way, but you didn't show any courtesy!" Airisu said in a plain tone. "You didn't notice?" Airisu continued as she looked at the two confused girls.

"Did she?" Kirie asked Ruri.

Airisu continued, "You should know the basic rule of driving, especially when you're coming here at this time. It's very important for new drivers like you. You must take extra caution on this. Even though, you might not responsible for any trouble you may have caused… due to your ignorance, that's why road racing is always seen as illegal."

Mizuki nodded from time to time, as she listened to Airisu lecture the two ignorant girls.

"Have you finished? Though, I'm not aware of that. We are car-lovers, aren't we?" Kirie protested.

"Car-lover?" Airisu snorted.

"What are you laughing at?" Kirie was getting annoyed.

Ruri moved toward Mizuki and sat besides her, watching her friend argue with Airisu. Mizuki exchanged a nod with Ruri and began their own conversation.

"Don't call yourself a car lover when you don't even know basic driving!" Airisu condemned.

"What did you say!" Kirie raised her voice and began to pick a fight with Airisu.

Airisu ignored the girl and opened her door. Kirie kicked the Celica and glared at the long hair girl. Airisu turned red now and returned a furious glare.

"If you have guts, race with me!" Kirie dared her, without knowing that she was the infamous red Celica.

Mizuki looked at the Kirie with a blank expression, pitying the girl. Ruri rushed forward to stop her friend, but she failed, as the two girls got ready to start off. Mizuki then called Ruri to get into her car before she followed her sister. Ruri was amazed by the young girl's driving skill. The red Celica was in the lead. It was unusual, as Airisu never led her opponent from the start. She must be really pissed off. Airisu gradually widen the gap between her and the Supra. Kirie was getting frustrated when she could not keep up with the Celica. Mizuki saw Kirie's movement. She was going to make a mistake. Mizuki stepped on the brake and drifted pass the Supra, avoiding an accident. The supra spun in the middle of the road before it came to a stop. Luckily, Kirie did not damage her car. She slowly drove down the pass to meet up with the Celica. She finally realized her mistakes and listened to Airisu's lecture.

Mizuki and Ruri watched the two girls from a distance. They were surprised to see both girls smile and shake their hands. They became friends after a short while. They then went to a small café to have a chat. They were all talking about cars and driving techniques.

* * *

Matsuyama Kirie was the only heir of a MNC. She was about 1.63m tall with short brown hair and eyes. She got her baby pink Supra when she was seventeen. She was a second year student in Tokyo University. As she was the only heir to her parents' business, she studied international business management. Her parents never had time for her and only saw her once a year, on her birthday. Kirie gained interest in cars when her cousin took her to a motor show. Since then, she pestered her cousin to teach her driving. She began to practice on Mitake pass when she got her license at 18.

* * *

Aizawa Ruri was a second year student in Takasaki University, art faculty. Her father owned a cosmetic company while her mother was a famous fashion designer. Ruri met Kirie about 3 years ago at Hikawa pass. At that time, she was just recovering from a knee injury. She lost interest in her life after the operation and was warned not to run again. She loved track and field and was a sprint runner for the school. Kirie's driving inspired her and so she took it up. She asked her parents for a car and a baby blue 3000GT was given to her. Kirie slowly trained her and they became good friends, who were always seen together. Speed was the only thing that could return her liveliness.

* * *

They met one another again at the café after school. Mizuki was the first one to arrive. She got a table in a quiet corner at the back. She browsed through the auto magazines that she had just bought. Ruri walked into the café a short while later. She began to ask Mizuki about some mechanical information as she read the magazines. Mizuki slowly explained to her. The red Celica turned into the car park at the same time as the Supra. They were looking for an empty lot. After 10 minutes, both of them walked into the café chatting. Airisu invited her new friends to watch her race tomorrow night. Kirie was very excited and asked Airisu about it. She was startled when she learned that Airisu was the famous red Celica.

* * *

**Akagi** **Pass**

It has been two nights that Ryosuke had waited on the Akagi pass. There was no sign of the girl again tonight. He wondered what went wrong. 'Did she really mean it?' He drove home after midnight.

* * *

**Mitake** **Pass**

They began to hang out together every night. Airisu had found a new hobby. It was training Kirie. Kirie was fast and smart. Therefore, she was quite easy to teach. Airisu liked Kirie a lot, as she shared the same passion as hers. Besides that, Kirie seemed to support her in the race, unlike Mizuki. They became very close friends, while Ruri spent more time with the other girl.

Mizuki balanced herself on the guardrail while watching the scenery along the pass. It was peaceful. Ruri looked at the young girl concern. She could see her disturbance; even she did not know what had happened. It must be their similarities in characters that drew them together. She moved closer to Mizuki and hugged her. A mutual bond was building up between them. Mizuki felt a sense of comfort and acceptance from Ruri.

Kirie suggested to Airisu about forming a team since all of them were fast enough to challenge other teams. Airisu was reluctant, but considered it. She knew her sister well. Mizuki was very uncomfortable with the racing task that she forced her to do. How would her sister react if she formed a team? She was not sure about forming her own team and had been thinking of joining the Redsuns or a good team. Kirie was quite disappointed with Airisu's reaction.

**_to_** **_B continued _**


	7. Scene 7

**Fujiwara's Resident**

It was a sleepless night for Airisu after she came back from Mt. Mitake. Kirie's proposal still sparked in her mind, hardly to die down. She had been looking for a team, a good racing team that worth her effort. Redsuns was first on her list, but it seemed a bit distant, as Keisuke was occupied with his practice and up-coming race since she expressed her interest in his team. She rolled over from left to right and back again. 'Should I form my own team.' She was very keen to do so. 'It's not that easy, Iris. How can you trust a person who you know for only 3 days? Though, she is good, but not as good as Mickey.' She doubted and feared her impulsion that might overcome her sensibility. She knew how a team should work. Could she trust those two new girls? She doubted that. Furthermore, she wanted her team to be the number one with undefeated record. Therefore, she needed Mizuki to work with her. However, she knew that the possibility was almost zero. Mizuki disliked racing and definitely would refuse to join the team. She puffed, as she could not get the idea out of her mind. A part of her wanted to join Redsuns; another part wanted to agree with Kirie's suggestion. What should she do? She was in a real dilemma.

In the other wing of the house, Mizuki was sleeping comfortably on her king size bed. She was surrounded by eight pillows and two big teddy bears. The temperature dropped a little and she unconsciously slipped herself further into the white embroidered comforter.

* * *

**Matsuyama's Residence **

Kirie lay on her bed, mulling over her suggestion this evening. She could not understand why Airisu refused to set up her own team. It was a disappointment. A thought came into her mind that might explain Airisu's decision. 'I'm not good enough.' She knew that she was not as fast as the two Fujiwara sisters, but she still the one of the fastest on Mitake. She wanted to become faster and more skillful than she was now. There was plenty of room for her improvement. What did Airisu lack of that she could help? Kirie could help her she thought, especially financially. She could get anything she named, as her parents would definitely grant her. She did not know what she would be if she never took up racing. Her life would be very boring like those rich spoil brats that spent their time and money in pubs, shopping and comparing with one another. She had spent her early teen in that way and had found it bored and uninteresting. Thought backs at her past, she felt much content now. In addition, she was very happy to know Ruri and Airisu. She began to think of a way to persuade Airisu.

"Ohayo… OHayo … OHA-Y-O!" The Doraemon alarm clock rang at 7 o'clock sharp.

Kirie reached her hand out to shut the noisy clock up. However, her nanny was already stood by her bed, ready to wag her if she did not get up. Her nanny was the only one who could actually punish her. Kirie jumped out of her bed and rushed into the bathroom. She quickly slipped on her pink dress and ran down to the dinning room. She grabbed some sandwiches and dashed out of the house, speeding off in her Supra. Tokyo traffic was a killer.

* * *

**Aizawa's Residence **

The long dark brown hair girl, Ruri, was sounding asleep in her king size bed. The room was spacious with only a Plasma TV and a bed in the middle of the room. Although she seemed sound asleep, her mind seemed brooding over Mizuki. She wanted to help the young girl. Mizuki's facial expression repeatedly appeared in her dream. She dreamed of the young girl, but the dreams seemed exaggerated and too fantasy.

The first ray of the daylight slowly shined through the white translucent curtain. Ruri turned to the other side and buried herself under the comforter, refusing to get up.

"Knock…knock! Ruri-sama, it's time to go to school." An old lady called the sleeping girl as she entered the room and stood by the side of the bed.

Ruri snuggled herself further and mumbled, "five minutes."

She always had the habit of dragging herself in her bed every morning. Her nanny, Yamada Shizuka was used to the girl's morning dillydally. She watched her young mistress grew up and knew everything about her. Ruri was a good and obedient girl, who never disappointed her parents. She was good at both art and music. Like her mother, Ruri loved painting. She would stay home if she did not meet Kirie.

Ruri walked down to the dinning room in her white long sleeve blouse and a black mini skirt. She then drove off in her baby blue 3000GT after finished her breakfast.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Residence **

There was no any difference to Airisu when she got up late again this morning. She took a quick bath and slipped a beige dress on her before she ran out of her room. Reiko sighed at the stomping footsteps early in the morning. She handed a lunch box to the brown hair girl. Airisu then hopped into the FD that was waiting for her at the gate.

"We'll be late again." Keisuke commented as he drove off at a high speed.

"Sorry," Airisu apologized and ate her breakfast. She gave some to him while they waited for the green light,

"I think you need a morning call." He said.

"I don't want, I don't need," She pouted.

Airisu noticed a familiar blue 3000GT turned into Takasaki University before her. She did not know that Ruri was studying here too. As she was late, she grabbed her bag and quickly made her way to the classroom. The lecturer looked at her in his annoyance without any comments.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

A red Honda Integra Type R pulled over in front of a Senior high school in Shibukawa town. A long hair girl in tomboy wardrobe leaned against her car while reading a book. With the headphone on, she was not disturbed by the nasty whistling from guys around the area. She slowly put the book in her car before walked over to the main gate.

"Guess who?" the girl jumped behind a young boy, as she blinded him with her both hands.

"Err… Mizuki," He replied.

"It's not fun at all!" She pouted childishly.

They giggled at each other expression in the middle of the school gate. Takumi reached his hand out and rubbed her hair gently. He adored his little cousin than anything else. He would do anything for her to keep her happy. Behind him, a short hair girl was watching in her jealousy. On the other side of the gate, Itsuki looked at his friend, dropped his head and slowly walked out of school. He knew that his friend could not walk home with him today since the girl was here. Mizuki noticed the girl behind her cousin and smiled mischievously. She kissed her cousin on his cheek and clung to his arm as they walked to the car. The red Integra drove off in a short while.

* * *

**Lake Akina**

They sat down on the bench along Akina Lake. Mizuki was resting her head on Takumi's lap as she chatted away with him. Takumi noticed a change in his cousin through her conversation and expression. She seemed less stress now. He listened to her story on how she knew the two new friends. Mizuki moved on and talk about herself.

"Where did you go this morning?" Takumi asked.

"I went to the hospital for medical check-up. The result will be out in a few days. I know what you want to ask, but I'm fine now." Mizuki replied and continued to tell her worried cousin that she had a long talk with her psychiatrist this morning. She felt better after the talk and assured her worried cousin that she would not let anything get out of hand.

Takumi was relieved to hear that since Mizuki always kept her words. They were chatting about his girl friend, as Mizuki teased him about his date. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Ruri. Mizuki did not bother to leave the lake so soon and continued her chat.

"I heard about your weekend race with GTR. Are you going?" Mizuki asked. The rumor of the Akina 86 and Nightkids GTR spread like a wildfire.

"I'm not going; I can't find a reason why I should be there. Can you tell me why people get excited so easily about it?" Takumi paused and looked aimlessly at the far horizon. "What would you do if you were me?" he asked the girl.

"Me… Umm… I won't go if I don't want to. I don't know what's so exciting about the race too? Win, lose or draw. They don't make any sense to me. I think the fastest way to reach the bottom is to plunge your car down! Straightforwardly and faster than going through the mountain road!" Mizuki replied with a little smile. Takumi shocked at her reply.

"Will I be able to beat that GTR?" Takumi asked, doubting in his ability.

"Depends, but you won't lose in Akina. I'm sure about that. Nope… you will if that person is me." Mizuki replied with a grin. She recalled that night she met the Nightkids' GTR while driving along the Akina.

"Little brat!" Takumi pinched her cheeks.

**to B continued **


	8. Scene 8

_I know there's a little confusion how Ryosuke discovered that Mizuki was a girl. Actually, I've given a hint in the Scene 4 after he first met her. I believe that the voice can't be deceived. _

_Thanks for all your reviews. It was a great encouragement and I will try harder…Though, it's very difficult, especially racing scenes. _

* * *

**Starbucks' Coffee **

Airisu, Kirie and Ruri sat at a table outside the café, waiting for the other girl to arrive. Airisu was working on her assignment, glancing occasionally at the car park. Kirie was reading a fashion magazine, quietly thinking about how to persuade her new friend on her plan. It was almost an hour after Ruri called Mizuki, but there was no sign of the girl yet. Ruri toasted her cell phone around, as she waited. The sky was getting dark, as the sun had just set. The three girls were getting impatient. Mizuki left Akina Lake and slowly drove her car to Maebashi. She seemed to drive slower than her usual speed, keeping those girl wait. Airisu kept her work as she noticed a car turning into the large car park. She stared at the red Integra that just crawled into the car park. Ruri looked at her watch, 7.45pm. Mizuki arrived 2 hour after the call. She sat down on the empty chair, looking at the three girls. She smiled weakly at their questions behind those irritated eyes. Of all, Airisu was a quite frustrated at her sister's attitude.

"Gomen ne!" Mizuki said with a weak smile after a long pause.

After a short while, Airisu began to ask Mizuki about her opinion on Kirie's earlier proposal. Mizuki rested backed comfortable on the chair, listening quietly with her arms crossed and nodding from time to time. She was comparing the idea of joining Redsuns and racing with her own group of friends. The first idea would last for just a few months at most.

"What's yours?" Mizuki asked her sister, sipping her ice lemon tea. She looked at the other two quiet girls and could see how serious and attentive they were at this moment. 'Am I so important?' She thought.

"I can't decide. You should know that forming a team isn't a simple job. It involves a lot of things and I can't do it alone." Airisu replied.

Mizuki nodded and smiled, "Iris, why must it be a team? I suggest you start it off with racing on your own with them. Anyway, it's not a team 'coz a team is more complicated. If you keep it this way, it'd be much easier and you all will enjoy it as well." She looked at her sister seriously and continued, "Redsuns is a good team as both of us know, but how long will you be staying with them? Do you think you can stay in a team where you have no chance to perform? Think about it, Iris. The fact is how many men can accept a girl like you as a racer in the first place? There might be a few of them, but what about the rest. Do you remember how everyone on the pass looked at us? What about him? You know the answer and that's why you're still reluctant to tell him the truth about you. After sometime, you'll finally leave the team and… Hmm… back to the square one." Mizuki thought about herself being forced to join her sister again, while the other two girls listened attentively.

"But I still want you to join me," Airisu said weakly.

Mizuki looked at the three girls in front of her and frowned. "Frankly speaking, I don't want to be involved in racing. I know you won't believe that I really dislike racing. Just spare a thought for me, please." She turned to face Airisu. "I… I really feel uncomfortable with it," said with a shaking voice and begging expression.

Airisu looked at her sister, knowing that she should not push her over the limit. She feared that if she did, she might regret. She thought about Mizuki's earlier comments. She took a long moment to decide and reached her hand out to Mizuki.

"Mickey, I want you to know that I would love to see you at the race with me, but I'm not going to force you anymore. You may do whatever you want." Airisu held Mizuki's hand tight. "I wish I'll see you around sometimes." She turned to Kirie and asked, "If you don't mind, you can join me in the race. So I guess what Mizuki suggested is more suitable for us. What do you think?"

Kirie nodded with a smile, at least half of her proposal fulfilled. Ruri nodded and turned to look at Mizuki who was playing with her PDA. She understood why the girl always acting in a strange, uncomfortable way. She then turned back to Airisu and paid attention to her plan.

* * *

The girls dismissed after a long discussion and headed home, except for Mizuki. She slowly drove towards Akagi. She was relieved that she would not have to be at the race every night. She admitted to herself that she still loved driving and could not live without it. It must be her genes and influence from her family that made her so immersed in the sport. However, Mizuki disliked competition. She had no interest in compete with anyone. The outcome of each competition was either win, lose or draw. What so great about it? Driving was a pleasure for her, actually. She smiled as she enjoyed the cool breeze while driving up this familiar course. She had been thinking in her deep thought as she sat on the guardrail. She was so engrossed into her thoughts that she did not notice someone was standing behind her. 

"When did you arrive?" asked Mizuki, as she tried to balance herself on the guardrail. "Ahh!" She fell back onto Ryosuke's strong arms.

"About 15 minutes ago," he said with a smile, while looking at the girl in his arms.

Mizuki turned away with a shy blush when she saw his cheeks flushed in light pink. As for Ryosuke, he slowly helped her up, noticing her blush.

"You scared me!" Mizuki pouted and quickly stood up awkwardly. She stepped back, keeping a distance from him.

'So it's my fault!' He thought and sat on the guardrail. "What were you thinking? Any problems that you wish to share?" he asked.

"Problems?" She repeated, wondering about her expression. She sat down beside him and smiled to herself. "You know something good happened to me today, but I won't tell you. It's a secret!" Mizuki gave him a naughty grin. "Thanks for your concerns anyway." She added before continued telling about herself in a confusing way. Ryosuke listened attentively, noticing another side of her. However, it was too confusing for him to understand when Mizuki stopped halfway and changed to other topics. They moved on as they schmoozed on their daily activities.

"Give me your phone," Mizuki asked for his cell phone.

Ryosuke handed her his phone and watched the girl punched numbers on the buttons. She gave him back after a short while.

"Since we're friends now, we should have each other's contact, right?" Mizuki asked as she smiled.

Ryosuke nodded and asked, "Did you ever do this to other guy?"

Mizuki turned the other way, annoying at his question. She saw this action in one of the Korean drama and used it (for the first time). "Are you free tomorrow?" she asked, breaking the long silent.

"Depends," he replied. 'Dumb Ryosuke! Why can't you just say yes and ask her out for a date.' The other part of him was yelling at his ego reply.

"Depends," Mizuki, repeated his reply. "I take it as 'No' then." She got up and crossed the guardrail.

"Mizuki!" he called her, as he watched her walked over to her car. However, Mizuki chose to ignore him and walked to her car.

"Mizuki!" he grabbed her hand and stopped her from entering the car. "Let's go out together tomorrow," he said.

"Sorry, I'm not free." She replied, irritatingly. "Do you know that your reply just now was rude, very rude?" she pouted, as she looked at his face.

"Gomen nasai," he apologized. "I pick you up at the playground tomorrow morning, ok?"

She shook her head slightly, "Sorry, I have something on tomorrow. Good night! Old man."

Ryosuke sighed in his disappointment. Luckily, her mood was beautiful tonight. She got into her car while he was standing at the same place. Looking at him, she reversed her car back to him.

"Fetch me at Ikaho train station tomorrow at 3 o'clock," She said and drove off immediately.

* * *

As usual, Keisuke waited outside Airisu's house early in the morning. Airisu walked to the FD in her joyful moods. Keisuke noticed her expression and began to wonder what made his friend so happy. Airisu was humming a song as they drove towards Takasaki University. 

"You are beautiful today?" Keisuke asked.

"Really? Thanks," Airisu replied with a smile.

"What do you think if I'm telling you that I found a team?" Airisu asked after a short pestering from the driver.

Keisuke was disappointed to know that she was not joining his team. He thought that the girl was interested in Redsuns. After listening to her explanation, he agreed with her about her point of view. For sure, he knew that it was a difficult task to make everyone in his team recognized her, especially Kenta. He knew that the young man idolized him and would never let anyone get close to him. What would happen if Kenta were to see her?

"I hope that it won't affect our friendship." Airisu said, as she was not sure what would Keisuke react if they were to challenge each other.

"Of course," He assured her.

Airisu doubted he would keep his promise, as she knew him very well. What would happen she defeated him in a race? What would it be if he knew that she was the red Celica driver? Questions were popping up in her head as she walked into her class.

Airisu spent less time with her college friends after she knew Kirie and Ruri. They met each other for a practice session on Mitake pass after class. They spent time discussing and tried out new techniques every day. Since that night, they never met Mizuki. Ruri wondered how the missing girl was doing.

* * *

Ryosuke walked down to the living room in his normal white shirt and a pair of dark blue slacks. He glanced at the clock and walked out of the house. The white FC slowly drove off towards a small town in Gunma.

* * *

Mizuki was busy with her work at Bunta's shop since early morning. She slammed the Trueno door in her frustration before she entered the shop. Having the girl helping him, Bunta had more time reading his newspaper. However, he could foresee that his car might be scrapping very soon if Mizuki continued to treat it so badly. His eyes were tailing at his niece as she walked up the stairs. 

Mizuki put on an oversized blue sleeveless basketball jersey over her white fitting singlet. The jersey was too big and completely covered her shorts. She had no choice, and had to change into a black Bermuda instead. She threw her stuff into a Fila bag and slung it over her shoulder before she walked out of her house. She slowly walked down the street, sipping a bottle of milk that she took from the fridge, and stopped at the white car that was waiting for her.

"Konbanwa." Ryosuke greeted the girl who just got into his car.

"Konbanwa!" She replied and put her bag on the back seat.

Ryosuke slowly drove down the street, heading north of Gunma. He was surprised by Mizuki's comment about the engine sound. He then sped up until both of them agreed that the FC should sound that way. They stopped at a small café for a tea break. Mizuki ordered a glass of lemonade and a few pieces of pastries. He watched the girl playing with the beverage while enjoying the pastries in front of her. She loved all desserts and began her second order before she finished them. He gave her some sandwiches, but she refused. He was amazed by her sweet appetite, but said no comment.

"Old man, do you have other clothes besides shirts and slacks?" Mizuki asked curiously in the middle of the air.

He puzzled.

"I mean more casual than the ones that you're wearing like T-shirt, singlet or Bermuda," she added, pointing at his shirt.

He replied with a smile, "No, why? By the way, stop calling me old man. Do I look that old?"

"Yes, obviously you look like an old man," She nodded with a teasing smile. 'He's an old man indeed.'

"What about you?" he asked back, pointing at her oversized jacket. "It looks like you stole your brother's wardrobe!"

Mizuki looked at her jacket and asked, "It's comfy! Anyway, I'm not dating any guy so why must I dress up?"

"So this is not our first date, ya?" Ryosuke asked with disappointment.

Mizuki looked at him and replied, "I didn't mean that. Sorry."

"It's ok. Anyway, you're the one who asked me out." Ryosuke replied.

They went up Mt. Haruna that afternoon. It was one of the resorts on the mountain. Mizuki was enjoying herself as she walked around the garden. Ryosuke saw the other side of Mizuki, as he watched her hopped up the stairs playfully. The garden was beautiful. They sat at the stone table in the garden, chatting. Mizuki immediately turned away when she saw Ryosuke took out the cigarette. She hated that little thing and walked away.

* * *

Airisu met Kirie and Ruri in the evening before they headed to Tochigi. She drove a few rounds up and down the pass and finally stopped at her friends. They were busy discussing about the pass, as they waited for their opponents. Glancing at her watch, it was getting late. However, there was no sign of any local racers. Airisu began to assume that the pass was a desert one, but Ruri disagreed. She saw a car racing down this course last night while she was surveying the pass. Airisu listened to her friend and began to get interested to challenge that mysterious person. She then asked Ruri to contact that person before she challenged him on the coming week. Ruri nodded and all of them slowly left the pass. 

**to B continued **


	9. Scene 9

Everyone in the town was talking about the coming battle between the 86 and R32. As the day drew near, the atmosphere was getting more and more excited. However, a few of them did not seem to be as excited as they should be. One of them was the Hachi-Roku himself.

* * *

**Mt Hakai**

Kirie arrived with Ruri in Yuzawa in the late evening. She watched the sunset, while the other girl scratched the beautiful view on her drawing board. It was a beautiful evening indeed. Airisu joined her friends after the sunset. The only purpose of coming here was to race with the local racer, Kasakara Genishi. Airisu leaned against her Celica, waiting for her opponent patiently.

As the sky got darker, the gallery was a bit crowded with the local street racers and a few spectators who were following the red Celica. Kirie was getting more impatient when she did not even see any sign of that Genishi. It was almost the time and there was no sign of him yet. That reminded many people of the Akina Hachi-Roku. Suddenly, a black MX5 pulled over to the starting point after it made a 180-degree turn. Ruri mingled around with the gallery at the starting point at the top of the pass while Kirie was already at the bottom. Five minutes later, the downhill race between Airisu's Celica and a black MX5 began. The Celica followed closely behind the MX5 and slowly analyzed the opponent's lines and driving style. It was a tough race for Airisu, as she hardly had time to get familiar with the course, actually. She tried to recall Mizuki's tips that she gave during her practice session in the past. Airisu finally saw her chance. She sped up, entered the corner at high speed and drifted her car hard on the outer lane, confidently on her Celica's capability. The Celica bumper scratched gently with the guardrail as it exited the corner. Without reducing her speed, Airisu drove neck to neck with the MX5 and passed the finishing line just a few meters ahead. Kirie sighed in relief, but the timing was not bad. At least, Airisu managed to break Ginishi's record, by less than a second.

The girls left the pass soon after Ruri came down. They met at a small café in Gunma to have a small celebration before heading home.

* * *

Airisu was happy with her victory. She slowly walked down the street after parked her car at home. She was thinking about the race she just had. It gave her a completely different feeling from the previous races with her sister. Though it was not her first victory, it was because Kirie and Ruri. She felt a strong achievement and recognition, unlike when she was doing it with Mizuki. They never celebrated their winning, but always headed in different direction. Mizuki never came home with her after the race. She never knew where her sister was and what time she came home every night. She had made the right decision, which made her much contented. She soon reached the Takahashi's house, leaning against the wall and wondered if Keisuke was at home. There was only a white FC in the garage, which meant that Ryosuke was the only one at home. She waited for a little while as she felt like sharing her feeling with him. It was a while before she decided to walk home. 

"Beep…Beep…"

Airisu jumped when she heard the loud horn right behind her.

"You're scaring me!" She yelled at the driver, who was grinning at her reaction.

"What are you doing in front of my house?" Keisuke asked with a grin on his handsome face.

Airisu opened the door on the other side and got into the car. "I… nothing. Can you send me home? I'm tired." She asked as she sat back and relaxed, knowing that he would never refuse her.

The bright yellow FD stopped in front of the white gate, blocking the main entrance. Airisu got out of the car with Keisuke followed behind. They stopped at the gate and seemed that Keisuke did not want her to get into the house yet. He moved closer to Airisu, who was leaning against the wall, and held her hands. Staring into her eyes, his emotion was building up inside. He moved closer to Airisu, close enough to feel her breathe and sense her soft skin. His fingers were running down her long brown hair before he tucked it behind her earlobe. Airisu was looking at him with a little pinky blush on her cheeks. He then slowly pressed his lips on her, as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the tender kisses from her 'friend'.

* * *

At the other end of the street, Mizuki was walking down the street towards her house. She was very bored that night and decided to come home. First thing she saw was the yellow FD in front of her gate. She walked over and looked around, wondering. 'What's he doing here at this hour? Doesn't he have a home?' 

As soon as she looked up, she was shocked and quickly turned away from the intimating scene in front of her eyes. She leaned back against the FD, waiting for the couple to finish.

'How long are they going to kiss? Don't they feel embarrassing? …' Mizuki thought as questions were popping up in her head.

She looked at the couple again. Keisuke was holding her sister in his arms. It looked like he would never let her go.

'Why doesn't he bring Iris home and … Hey, Mickey! What are you thinking now? They aren't married and it's not appropriate to have that, so called sex, yet!' Mizuki was arguing silently.

The dark part of her was gaining the stand and telling her that there was nothing wrong with the premarital sex. She sighed and tried to shake those corrupted idea out of her head.

'Should I wait or … Hey, it's almost midnight and I can't get back to Bunta's house. I'd better do something about this. I'm damn sleepy now.' She yawned and walked over to the couple. She tapped the man's shoulder and said, "It's not appropriate to do it here, why don't you continue in the house?"

Airisu pushed Keisuke away by her first instinct when she saw Mizuki. Both Airisu and Keisuke dared not look at the girl. Mizuki knew how embarrassing it was to interrupt them like this. She quickly slipped into the house, pretending that she saw nothing. Airisu followed her sister automatically before she looked back at Keisuke outside the gate. She had something to tell him; at least he needed a goodnight kiss. However, her sister was the first thing she must deal with at this moment. She turned back and entered the house immediately.

Mizuki was smiling at her sister's guilty expression that she saw before she walked passed them, but still wearing her serious expression on her face. 'Don't they think that it's too inappropriate to do that in front of the house.' She thought as she got out her bathroom. She slowly dried her hair with a towel and surprised by her uninvited guest on her bed.

"Are you angry with me, Mickey?" Airisu asked as her eyes were studying at the floor.

"So he's you boyfriend, huh?" she asked with a grin.

"Think so," the older girl replied. "He never asked, but..."

Mizuki nodded with her understanding and asked in her curiosity, "First kiss?"

Airisu threw the pillow at the younger girl's face and hid her shyness under one of the pillows. Mizuki began to question and teased her sister.

"I don't wanna talk to you anymore!" Airisu said shyly and quickly went back to her room.

"Next time find a safer place. I'm still an underage." Mizuki smirked before Airisu slammed the door shut.

* * *

Mizuki walked to her Integra early that morning. She sighed as she got out of the house and stood at her car, listening to the noises from the building. She shook her head and did a few stretches before she got into her car. She smiled at the bright yellow FD that just arrived and drove off at a high speed. Keisuke looked at the driver with a shock. Airisu walked out of the house soon after she heard the rotary engine of the FD. 

"That's my sister. Did she scare you just now?" Airisu asked the driver after seeing his expression.

Keisuke nodded and looked at his 'girlfriend', "Your sister? Twins?" He asked, curiously. That was the first question he could think of after seeing both sisters for the first time.

Airisu chuckled, "We aren't twins. She's my younger sister, Mizuki. She's two years younger than me, to be exact, she's only 16 now."

"What? 16? Are you sure? How can she drive the car around? It's illegal!" He exclaimed in his disbelief. Mizuki's driving skill was not what a 16 years old kid would have. He knew that she was good at the first instance.

"Don't worry. Mickey won't get caught so easily with that kinda drivin' skills… You seem to interested in my sis, huh?" Airisu teased.

"No… I just curious, that's all. You should know I'm only interested in you." He looked at the girl, as he began to play with her long hair. "By the way, what happened last night?" he asked in his concerns.

Airisu remained quiet and looked at his anxious expression. 'He's so cute.'

"She… She was very angry… She threatened to tell my mum about it. What should I do now?" Airisu said, anxiously before she could not bear anymore. She began to laugh at his expression and thought. 'He's so scared of Mickey.' "Keisuke, I was kidding. My sister said nothing, but teased me all the night."

"Is it so? Then I must punish you for making fun of me!" He said and bent forward.

* * *

**Akina **

Airisu and her friends arrived at Akina late that evening. They found a nice spot near the five consecutive corners. The Akina was filled with street racers and spectators as well as Takahashi's fans. Kirie was criticizing the girls who were chasing after the two brothers. Airisu was smiling at her friend, thinking of how she should introduce Keisuke to them anyway, she had asked Keisuke to join her at a pub after this race. On the other hand, Ruri was asking Airisu about the white FC. She did not know any thing about Redsuns, not mentioning Takahashi's brothers.

"Do you think Mizuki is coming tonight?" asked Ruri, as she looked around the gallery.

"She should be here 'cause she never missed Takumi's events." Airisu replied.

"Who's Takumi? Her boyfriend?" Kirie asked, curiously.

"That dumb Takumi is the Hachi-Roku driver and he's my cousin." Airisu explained, boringly. She did not seem to talk about her slow cousin.

"What do you think? Will he win?" Ruri asked.

"The person who can give you an immediate answer to your question is Mickey. So let us be patient to see what's the outcome." Airisu replied, "But Mickey said before that no one can beat Takumi on Akina."

"By the way, where's Mizuki?" Ruri asked as she looked around the gallery.

"She should be somewhere here 'because she never misses any of this boy's activities!" Airisu replied, without knowing that Mizuki had completely forgotten about Takumi's battle.

The race was very exciting one, which proved Mizuki's remarks was true. The three girls left the pass, heading to a pub in Maebashi. They were still talking about the race and the white FC that followed behind from the start. Ruri was attracted by the FC driving style.

"Aniki, come on. Let's go and have fun!" Keisuke tried to drag his brother along to meet Airisu.

"I'm going home and you! Don't drink too much!" Ryosuke refused, planning to go to Akagi to meet Mizuki. It was much fun to be with the girl than hanging around in the pub, entertaining those fans of his, who he could just pick one and brought home.

"Won't you regret? There are many pretty girls out there and you might probably find one that you might bring home tonight and have some fun." Keisuke smirked and continued. "Aniki, join me. It's definitely much interesting than looking at that monitor."

"I still prefer my laptop, enjoy yourself!" Ryosuke replied and drove off to Akagi.

* * *

Keisuke and a few Redsuns' members arrived at the pub after midnight. He found his way to his girlfriend, Airisu, who was dancing on the dance floor with her friends. Kenta was squeezing through the crowd and shocked when he saw Keisuke put his hand on the girl's waist. They slowly moved to the back table. Keisuke officially introduced Airisu to his friend, as his girlfriend of course. Everyone was surprised to see Keisuke attached again after he broke off with his ex-girlfriend 2 years ago. While they were having fun, dancing on the floor, Kenta was drinking alone with a broken heart.

* * *

At the Takahashi's mini bar, Ryosuke was drinking alone after he came back from Akagi. He had been waiting for hours for the girl in vain.

* * *

Keisuke sent Airisu at the gate after the party. He looked around, checking if there was anyone. He was afraid that the history might repeated again. Airisu looked at him with a teasing smile. 

"Mickey isn't back yet," she told her boyfriend.

"Good night, Airisu." Keisuke frowned and walked back to his car.

"Are you going to leave like this? Mickey is not coming back for sure." Airisu asked in her little disappointment.

"I think I'd better not. Good night and sweet dream." Keisuke said and got into his car.

Airisu followed him to the car and gave him a good night kiss, "Good night."

'Is that really Keisuke? …' Airisu shook her head at his reluctant, coward reaction.

**to B Continued **


	10. Scene 10

**Nasudake, Tochigi **

Mount Nasu is one of the mountains with a beautiful waterfall in Tochigi, next to Gunma where the girls lived. Ruri drove to Mt. Nasu in the morning to continue her assigned job. The baby blue 3000GT pulled over at the gas station somewhere in Nasu town. While filling up her tank, she asked the attendant about the pass she was headed.

"Why are you asking about that old pass for? I advice you not to use it. It's a very old road and no one is using it ever since the new road had built to replace it a few years ago. I suggest that you use the new road, it's just a 100 meters after that road on your right," the man said in his uncomfortable expression.

"So dess? I thought it's a short cut to get to Shirakawa, and from the map… it's better to take this road. By the way, do you know a Nissan that usually uses that road? It's in a dark color." Ruri asked in her willful manner.

The man looked at her in his disbelief, followed by a sighed. He looked at her 3000GT, guessing that if she was looking for the S15. He asked after a long pregnant pause, "You're not going to Shirakawa, right? You're looking for the driver, what's that regarding?"

Ruri looked into his eyes and nodded, "I'm here to find that person I saw in the last few days. Actually, my friend wants to challenge him to a race. I guess you know him, right? Can you just pass this message to him? Thanks!" She then handed him a small note.

"Err… He's not that kind of person you should challenge. Do you know that he only races under some conditions?…" the man asked, trying to persuade the girl to change her mind.

Ruri paid the bill and replied, "My friend won't drop that idea so easily." She drove off at a high speed before turning into that desert pass. Her mind was thinking about the racer they were going to challenge. She did not know what kind of person he was, but she knew that her job now was to get as much details of the course as she could. The road was in a pretty bad shape, narrow and there were a few missing and damaged guardrails. Her 3000GT bounced on to the tarmac road and spun after she ran into the pile of hard soil on the left hand side.

"Phew! Lucky!" She sighed in her big relief. "Tough!"

* * *

**At midnight**

A man in his messy shirt and loose tie emerged from the dark grey S15 at the top of Mt. Nasu. He leaned against his car with a stick of Marlboro Light hanging on his lower lip, as he waited for his friend. At the bottom of the pass, a grey 300ZX roared up this dark and desert pass and pulled over next to the S15.

"What's up, Koji? Look likes you having a little fight with your girl again?" Toshio, a man in a dirty grey workshop overall, asked with a grin after he looked at that messy, just woke up attire.

"Hai, I was about to have some fun, but…" Koji sighed with annoyance when he recalled what happened an hour ago that turned him off and rushed here. He continued, straight into the point, "A girl is challenging us to a race tomorrow. I heard that she's kinda pretty so are you interested?"

"A girl? Umm… It depends if she's worth… Pretty? Whose description was that?" Toshio smirked.

Koji nodded with a smile, "Our friend at the gas station. I suggest you'd better dress up in cleaner attire or else she will be mine."

Takahashi brothers, Fumihiro and Kenta arrived at the peak of the desert pass in Nasu after Ryosuke heard about the Celica's schedule from a reliable source. They came to watch the race between the mysterious Celica and the local racers. To Ryosuke, he did not coming to this pass, especially if he was to see one of the men here. Toshio walked over to Ryosuke with a suspicious grin on his face, which reminded Ryosuke of someone.

"Long time no see! What are you doing here tonight? I think Koji will be very happy to see you again here. You might drive him crazy!" Toshio greeted his old friend or maybe old rival, throwing his heavy arm on Ryosuke's shoulder.

"You knew it." Ryousuke shook off Toshio's arm and replied, "Let me introduce you my brother, Keisuke and this is Kenta, our team member."

"Hi, I'm Ishida Toshio." The long hair man greeted both younger guys.

"Where's Koji?" Fumihiro asked when he did not see another man. He had accidentally stepped on the mine, as Ryosuke immediately gave his friend a fierce stare.

"Here he is!" Toshio replied and looked at the S15 that just arrived.

"What are you doing here, dude?" Koji asked Ryosuke as he wrapped his hands around the taller man. "Miss me?"

Keisuke and Kenta were bewildered by Koji's action. Ryosuke pushed Koji away immediately and gave him a usual cold glare. He did not like Koji's tease since they first knew each other and was once mistaken that Koji was gay. Koji noticed the two boys' expression and smiled shyly.

"Hey, take it easy!" Koji told Keisuke and Kenta who had already moved a few steps backward.

"Where's our little chick, Toshio?" Koji asked his friend after he returned to his normal self.

"She should be here soon." Toshio replied, "I'll show her how dangerous this pass is."

"Make way!" someone shouted, as he saw a flash headlight from the coming car.

A red Celica drove pass the men. Airisu was surprised to see Keisuke at the pass. She pulled up behind the pink Supra and got out in her boy's outfit, pulling her cap low enough not to be recognized. She slowly walked over to Toshio and Koji.

In the meanwhile, Ryousuke was watching the Celica's driver talking to his friends. After a short while, Airisu stomped back to her friends in an annoying manner after hearing what the two men wanted. Ryosuke knew how angry the Celica's driver was by watching her puff and huff at the other side of the road.

"You've lost to a girl!" He told his brother. Keisuke turned to look at the young driver. The Redsuns could not believe that that was a girl.

'I was beaten by this girl twice! God!' Keisuke cursed silently in his disbelief, crunching his fist.

The race started with the downhill in a short while. Celica VS S15. Airisu threw away her cap and put on dark sunglasses, revving up her engine. The Celica was roaring furiously, just like her moods at this moment.

"The Celica purposely let Koji take the lead." Ryousuke commented when he saw that the Celica slowed down her speed a little before it moved behind the S15. "That Celica is a little strange; I've never seen any Celica sound this way before. Keisuke, do you know how good this girl is? Although Koji is good, I doubt he could stop the girl from passing."

Keisuke frowned when he heard his brother's comment.

"I know Koji well. He might not let the girl win this race that easily because they engaged in some sort of forfeit and Koji won't let it slip." Ryosuke continued, recalled his match with Koji two years ago.

In the meanwhile, Keisuke was hoping that the Celica would win the race, as he just simply disliked Koji.

"I never expected to see another young driver around here." Ryosuke said, thinking about the Akina 86's driver.

"Aniki, are we going to race with her?" Keisuke asked curiously.

"She's not belonging to any team and no one knows her home course." Fumihiro added.

Ryousuke had his own thought. In any cases, he would definitely stick to his rule. However, he was quite interested to see how the uphill race would unveil. He noticed the Supra and 3000GT that followed behind the Celica since it arrived. The uphill race followed shortly after the S15 passed the finishing line.

"5…4…3…2…1…Go!" Ruri put her hand down, while both cars roared passed her.

Airisu and Ruri watched the two car raced neck to neck as they approached the first turn. Kirie stepped up and managed to take the lead. She swung back as she cleared the first corner.

'Don't look at the mirror.' Airisu voiced rang twice as she tried to look at her rear view mirror.

Kirie told herself again and paid full attention on the road. She raced in full throttle on the 400 meter long straightway. The difference in their horsepower made her easier to widen the gap on the straight road. Inside her, she tried very hard to recall all the lessons that Airisu had taught her and calculated her next move. Her foot was on the brake, but not stepped on it yet. // Here// She kicked down on the brake, shifted down to gear two and turned the steering wheel as she cross the deep corner.

"Let me see how good you are," Toshio said as he watched the Supra with two car-spaces behind it.

Kirie was doing well in the first half of the course, which was more favorable for a Supra. As she raced up the pass, she could felt some pressure was building up. The 300ZX was closing the gap and now at her tail. She dared not look at the mirror and was losing her concentration. Suddenly, Kirie was bewildered when she realized that she had made a mistake, a fatal one.

"Shit! I've made a mistake." Kirie curse when she realized the difference between the corner that she saw and the one in her thought. She managed to steer her Supra back to the course after she ran into the pile of hard soil along the side. The 300ZX easily passed her on the left and widened the gap.

'… There's a way to keep up with the car ahead by maintaining the speed at the entry and exit …' Kirie recalled her driving with Airisu a night before.

Kirie regained her concentration and fixed her eyes on the 300ZX ahead of her. She had not given up; instead, she floored her gas and braked as late as she could. For one reason, it was the disgusting forfeit. She drifted her car across each corner, as close to the guardrail as she could. The Supra finally managed to close the gap and waited for her chance.

'How could she do it.' Toshio thought as he noticed that Kirie was moving closer to him. 'Does the turbo stop working? Shit!'

"I'll show you what a girl can do!" Kirie swore.

She bet everything on the last straight road before the finishing line. The Supra came out of the corner, paring with the 300ZX as they raced neck to neck toward the finishing line.

Kirie immediately sped down to the bottom to meet her friends after she won the race. Airisu walked over to Kirie and tapped her shoulder before she turned to the S15 driver.

"Don't ever look down on girls again! Loser!" She said with a humiliated glare and a hand sign.

The girls then left the pass, heading home.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Resident **

The three girls were excitedly chatting away with one another about the race they had an hour ago. They were quite relieved that they won it or else, they might be ended up with those two sarcastic guys tonight. Ruri chilled when she thought about the forfeit that Koji proposed to them before the race. While the other two girls had already erased that disgusting deal off their mind since they got back.

At the gate, Mizuki looked around the house as if she was checking for something. She sighed when she saw the two sweet colored cars in her garage. 'What time can I sleep tonight?' she thought as she knew that her guests would keep her awake all night. She walked into the house, mentally prepared. As soon as Mizuki stepped into the living room, Ruri pulled the younger girl over to join them before they repeated their adventurous story. Mizuki nodded occasionally, pretending that she was listening to them. Airisu smiled when she saw how sleepy her sister was and watched the girl dealing with Ruri and Kirie. It was very amazing to see Mizuki putting up a good show in front of the others. After a short while, Mizuki just collapsed on Ruri's lap, leaving Ruri and Kirie continued to talk.

The smell from the kitchen slowly woke the other three girls up at almost nine. Mizuki was in the kitchen early the next morning, preparing a sumptuous meal for the girls as a celebration for their first victory. Mizuki would only show her culinary skills when she was in her right moods. The large dinning table was half filled with pasta, pizza, sandwiches, appetizers and salad. Airisu walked to the dining table after a shower. She looked at the delicious foods and sighed.

"Are you inviting someone?" Airisu asked curiously, doubting that she or even all of them could finish all the food.

"No!" Mizuki replied and walked over to the table with another two dishes on her hands. "You'd better eat before the food turns cold. Where're Ruri and Kirie" She sat down opposite her sister, turning to the running steps down the stairs from the upper floor.

"How can we finish all of it, Mickey?" Kirie asked and suggested, as she just walked out of the kitchen with a salad bowl in her hands, "Why don't we ask someone to join us. There's still some inside the kitchen"

Mizuki nodded. Airisu made some phone call and drove her sister to wash up. Fifteen minutes later, Keisuke stood at the gate. Airisu looked around, expecting he brought some friends over. Unfortunately, nobody was available at this hour. Airisu led him into the house. Keisuke stopped suddenly. He was surprised to see the four girls in the house. Mizuki watched the other three talked to Keisuke while she nodded occasionally.

Mizuki slowly brought out other main courses one after another. Keisuke never had such a big breakfast in his life. He began to feel sorry for not asking his handsome brother along. Airisu knew that the blonde man was already full.

"Do you have anyone at home?" Mizuki asked Keisuke when she saw that there were a few more dishes in the kitchen.

"My brother. Why?" He replied, wondering.

"Do you mind taking this home for him? There're a few dishes inside." Mizuki replied with delight. She had forgotten that Keisuke had a brother and she knew him too.

"Sure! You're such a great cook. I'm sure that he would love it." Keisuke smiled.

After a while, Mizuki came out with a big bag.

"Thank for coming, if not Mickey will be very upset to throw away the remaining food." Airisu told Keisuke.

He nodded and turned to the younger girl, "Don't forget to invite me over whenever you cook again!" He was surprised to see Mizuki in her friendly manner, unlike his previous encounter.

**to B Continued **


	11. Scene 11

**_I don't own Initial D!!! However, it's one of my favorite Japanese manga. I don't know about the others, but I like manga more than animation. Anyway, I hope you'll like my fanfic and please R & R…

* * *

_**

**Takahashi's Resident **

Ryousuke had been sitting in front of the monitor since he woke up at 5.15am. He looked at the door as he heard the steps running up the stairs. He knew immediately that it must be his brother and glanced at the clock. Keisuke quickly dragged his Aniki down to the dining table. Ryousuke looked at the Tupperware on the table and began to open each container. He looked at the food and began to try each of them as he listened to Keisuke bragging about how good his girlfriend was. Keisuke also told his Aniki about his large meal an hour ago. Ryousuke enjoyed the food more than his brother's story.

"Where did you buy them? And what do you want this time?" Ryousuke asked, suspiciously.

"I've just told you that my girlfriend's sister cooked them. Didn't you hear me, Aniki?" Keisuke whined.

"Unbelievable, she must be a great cook, huh? Is she a chef? So what can I do for you my dear brother?" Ryousuke asked, sarcastically. He stll thought that Keisuke had some special request.

Keisuke scowled and slowly took out the cookies that Mizuki had given him before he left. He gave one bottle to his brother.

"I just did my girlfriend a favor by bringing them back and feed you. I should bring you along and you can see how cute her sister is. I think you would make a perfect match." Keisuke whined and tried to put his brother and Mizuki together. "By the way, she said that you shouldn't skip meals!" Keisuke added.

"How did she know about this?" Ryousuke stared at Keisuke before he wagged the younger man with the newspaper, guessing that he must have talked behind his back.

"Aniki! My head!" Keisuke cried, as he rubbed his head.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Tofu Shop**

Mizuki walked into the tofu shop and went to her cousin's room in the late morning. She took a shower, wrapped herself with a towel and searched for a T-shirt in the wardrobe. She then pushed the young man on the bed with her feet to the wall to make space for herself. Takumi moved in and looked at the extra person on his bed with his sleepy eyes. He continued sleeping, while Mizuki tucked herself under the small blanket.

Bunta came up to see his lazy son that afternoon and shocked. He first thought that Takumi brought his girlfriend back when he looked at his son wrapping his arms around the skinny girl, but after a close look at the sleeping girl, that was his adorable niece, Mizuki. He should get used to it as they have been close and slept togerther since young. He looked at how the two cousins cuddled together. They were adorable, just like ther were still little kids.

They got up in the afternoon after a long wrestle. Mizuki kicked Takumi out of his bed in order to occupy the whole bed as if it was hers. The noise that they made was loud enough to get Bunta's attention from the newspaper in his hands. Takumi walked to the living room with a bruise on his cheek. Bunta took a glance at his son without any sympathy. Mizuki followed down after a short while, pulling a long face and continued their argument. Bunta was irritated by the two kids' childish argument that he had listened since they woke up.

"Shut up!" Bunta raised his voice after he ran out of patience; one of his hands was searching for something that called a cane.

Mizuki and Takumi looked at the old man and exchanged their nods. They quickly ran out of the shop and drove off in the Trueno. Thanked to Mizuki's wit, as she took the key without Bunta's notice. Bunta stood up when he heard his car's engine revving outside. By the time he got out of his shop, it was too late. Mizuki giggled at her uncle's expression.

* * *

"How can he go out for a drink without a car?" Mizuki asked with a mischievous smile. 'You should exercise your legs, Bunta!' she giggled. 

"He'll murder me when I get back." Takumi snorted.

"Don't worry! He won't eat you up." Mizuki comforted him and patted his back.

"I think driving is fun. I don't know why everyone gets so excited when I just drive normally." He told his cousin when he thought about last night's race.

* * *

**Family's**

Mizuki and Takumi slowly walked into Family's. They did not see the Nightkids, Redsuns and Iketani, as they were busy chatting away. Mizuki was clinging to one of Takumi's arms, as if they were lovers. Iketani and Kenji saw Takumi, but reluctant to call the young boy. They watched Takumi talk to Mizuki on the other table. Takumi reached his hand out and rubbed her hair gently as usual, while Mizuki was smiling happily.

"I can't believe that Mizuki is just Takumi's cousin. I never see any cousins behave like them. They look more like boyfriend-girlfriend instead! Do you think Takumi is lying?" Kenji asked his friend.

"I feel strange too. Takumi always quiet and distracted, but he's behaving another way round when he's with Mizuki… Umm." Iketani chuckled and stared at Mizuki when he saw her thumb was rubbing on Takumi's cheek.

At the other table, Shingo and a few of his teammates were talking and criticizing about Takeshi's defeat. They did not notice that the boy at the next table was the Hachi-Roku driver.

"I have never felt so eager to go to Akina, like what I did last night. I don't know what happened to me." Takumi told his cousin about his feelings.

"Baka! Just relax! You'll figure it out soon. Don't behave like an old man!" Mizuki pouted. "By the way, Bunta was acting strange ever since you defeated Keisuke. He seems to be a little too happy. What did you tell him on that night?" Mizuki asked, curiously.

"Err… I … I think I said … driving is quite fun…" Takumi replied as he tried to recall.

"Lucky that that phrase didn't come out of my month or else…" Mizuki could imagine how her family would react if they heard that same phrase.

"Is it very difficult to make you feel that way?" Takumi asked with his usual blank expression.

Mizuki sighed, "I never say that it's boring! Driving is fun and I like it very much, you should know that, but I don't like racing against anyone. I just simply hate the idea and therefore, I'll never think of doing it!"

Takumi nodded, understood what Mizuki meant.

* * *

At the other table, Keisuke, Kenta, Fumihiro and Shuichi were talking about Akina race. Keisuke tried his best to narrate and explain about the race he saw at the 'special seat'. Kenta felt a bit irritated, as he disliked the Hachi-Roku driver. 

"Where's Ryosuke?" Fumihiro asked the blonde man.

"At home, working on his laptop. I don't know why he's so immersed in that thing. Will it make him drive faster? I doubt so." Keisuke replied.

"What about your girlfriend?" Kyuichi asked.

"Umm… she's… with her friends!" Keisuke replied with a smile. He just had a big breakfast with her and her friends, of course.

Shuichi caught Takumi at the other table, "What do you think the Hachi-Roku is doing now?" he asked with a grin.

"Who cares?" Kenta replied, as he pulled out his cigarette.

Fumihiro and Keisuke followed Shuichi's direction and surprised to see Mizuki with the young driver. Except for Keisuke, everyone mistook Mizuki for Airisu. Keisuke slowly explained to his friends that the girl they saw was Airisu's sister, Mizuki. He then walked over to greet the girl. Mizuki looked up at him and yawned.

"Am I so unwelcome?" Keisuke asked the girl, who was covering her mouth.

Mizuki nodded and yawned again before she pouted at Takumi, "It's all your fault."

Keisuke looked at the Hachi-Roku driver in his astonishment. His imaginary was running wild as he thought that the young boy was dating with Mizuki. 'What did he do that made her so tired?' The two cousins noticed his expression and quickly gave him an explanation before he could ask any funny questions.

"Really! He's my cousin and so called my brother 'cause he's my mum's god-son. I know it sounds very complicated, but it's a fact. My mum brought both of us up together when we're very young, after his mother died. That explains why we're so close." Mizuki said in her tiring voice.

"Our fathers are brothers. That's why we're sharing the same surname." Takumi added and asked. "Are you really Airisu's boyfriend?"

Keisuke nodded and surprised to see the young boy seem scared of his girlfriend.

"Knock it off! You might not want to hear our version of Airisu, right?" Mizuki quickly interrupted before Takumi portrayed his view of the older cousin to Keisuke.

Keisuke shook his head, curious about their opinion of Airisu. However, Mizuki and Takumi excused themselves before he could actually ask. He walked back to his table, calling his girlfriend and told her about Mizuki.

* * *

**Maebashi **

Mizuki was strolling on the quiet street in the Maebashi city in the afternoon after she finished her delivery. She was looking for some magazines and CDs, which were sold out in Takasaki. A few streets away, Ryosuke in his neat blue shirt was finding a parking space on the busy street. He just finished his lab research and needed a break before he continued with his driving simulation. He slowly walked into the largest bookstore in the city and straight to the magazine section. Next to the shelf, a braided hair girl in a black tight fitting singlet and a pair of baggy cargo pants was leaning against the wall, browsing through a magazine. She seemed to be in her own world, moving her body in the rhythm of hip-hop music from her MD Walkman with a big headphone hanging on her neck and a large sling bag on her shoulder. Ryosuke looked through the shelf, searching for his magazine. He was quite irritated by the loud hip-hop music beside him.

'Deaf or what?' He cursed without recognizing the girl. He took a quick glance at the girl and turned away immediately. She was not that kind of girls, which would never get the famous White Comet of Akagi's attention.

Mizuki then took the magazine and walked to the CD section, continued her shopping. She hung her headphone on her neck as she listened to the CDs. At the counter, Ryosuke was asking the salesgirl about the magazine he was looking for.

"I'm afraid that one of the customers might have taken it. Would you like to wait for a while to see if anyone returns it to the shelf?" the salesgirl replied politely, not forgetting to give Ryosuke a sweet smile.

He then stood around the counter, waiting for any luck. It was a waste of time, but he had no other choice. He then stared at the magazine on the cashier as the irritating girl he saw earlier put all her items on the counter. She was then searching for her wallet in her big bag. She suddenly slammed her left hand on the magazine, stopping it from moving while the other hand still searching for her wallet.

"Hey, it's mine!" Mizuki said before looked up at the man. "Old man, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed, as she snatched the magazine back.

Ryosuke dumbfounded, as he did not expect to see her in this wardrobe. He had just criticized her taste of dressing and music, silently of course.

"I'm looking for that magazine," he pointed at the book in her hand.

"Too bad… It's the last copy and it's mine." Mizuki replied with a naughty smile; waving the magazine at Ryosuke before turned back to the salesgirl and paid her bill. "Why don't we find a place to have a drink? Let's go, I'm thirsty!" she pulled him out of the shop with her without waiting for his reply. Ryosuke followed the girl down the street and offered his help with her large bag. Mizuki refused and continued walking down the road, while browsing the magazine.

At last, they came to the Starbucks' Coffee that was located a few blocks away. The people around the café were looking at Mizuki and Ryosuke. What a strange pair! Mizuki just looked like those kids that you could find in Shibuya in Tokyo, while Ryosuke was in his forever formal and neat attire. They got a table right in the middle of the café with all eyes were looking in their direction. Mizuki seemed not bother about Ryosuke as she was immersed in her new magazine. Ryosuke looked at the girl, boringly and felt a little left out as she listened to that loud music and read the book. He sipped his coffee and leaned back, feeling like leaving this place immediately. Actually, he should be happy to see her, but he was disappointed by her negligent and the stares since they walked in.

"What are you looking for?" he asked when he saw her hand searched the large bag.

Mizuki did not hear his question and continued as she looked at the magazine. At last, she took out a small Sony Clie and began to key something in it. Ryosuke seemed to have his patience at test. He never felt so neglected by anyone before, especially girls.

"I'm leaving," he said and got up. He looked at the girl who seemed to notice nothing and huffed. He needed a puff to cool down, however, he knew the girl did not like it as she told him once.

Mizuki looked up at the empty seat wondering where Ryosuke was. She put everything aside and went after him, as he just walked out of the cafe.

"Hey, where are you going?" she yelled, as she caught up with him.

"I'm going home," he said in annoyance.

"What are you angry at?" Mizuki asked when she noticed his voice. "Let's go back if not my stuff might gone." She took his hand and managed to pull him back to the café.

Ryosuke took the headphone off her neck and looked at her, "Are these more important than me?"

Mizuki startled by his straightforward question and sighed, "Let me finish this first, please."

"What if I say no?" he asked back.

"You don't want this magazine anymore? It's the only copy left or else you must go to Tokyo and search for it." Mizuki replied. "Just let me finish reading and you can have it."

He looked at her, surprised that she was going to give that magazine to him. He sat back looked at Mizuki transferring the information into her PDA. She was no longer listening to her MD and threw everything into her bag as soon as she finished.

"For you!" Mizuki handed the magazine to him. 'I need to go to Tokyo tomorrow or else Bunta will kill me.' Mizuki thought, as she was supposed to get the magazine for her uncle.

"You must spend a lot of time braiding your hairs," Ryosuke commented.

"Like it? I like it a lot," she smiled and played with her braids.

Ryosuke looked at her carefully, realizing that she looked very pretty in this hairstyle. Looking down at her singlet, which revealing her lean and slender bodyline, she was very sexy. None of his girlfriends had such a great body. He wondered why the girl loved to hide her great figure under those tomboy wardrobe he saw earlier. They chatted for a while before he sent her home. Ryosuke told Mizuki about his upcoming race and they would not see each other for the time being. Mizuki nodded, showing no sign of disappointment or sadness. His heart sank.

"Good luck and give me a call after your race," Mizuki said and got out of the car.

"Mizuki!" he yelled.

She looked back at him, knitting her brows.

"I want you to go somewhere with me after the race. Think about it and give me the answer on that day." Ryosuke looked at the girl and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok!" she replied and continued walking down the street, without thinking much about his invitation. However, her hand automatically rubbed her cheek.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Tofu Shop **

Bunta looked at Takumi in surprise when he saw the boy bring a bouquet of red roses home that evening. If that was Mizuki, he would not have such a weird feeling. Mizuki got home shortly after her cousin and walked towards her uncle.

"What's wrong? Did you stuff too much tobacco into your lungs and choked or something?" she asked as she checked the old man's temperature.

"Don't be so rude!" Bunta pushed her hand away and chased her to her room.

Mizuki quickly ran up the stairs, knowing that Takumi was back. She looked at the flower and began to tease him. She assumed all kinds of possibilities, but none of them was correct. She was astonished and dumfounded when Takumi told her that the flower was from Ryosuke and he challenged him to a race next Saturday. Mizuki should not be surprised as Ryosuke told her earlier, but why the flowers.

"He must be a gay and interested in you," Mizuki said in her most serious tone.

Takumi frowned and frightened, "Really? What should I do? I…"

"You have a girlfriend, right? That Natsuki! Let me see…" Mizuki asked and began to tell him her plan.

Takumi listened very attentively to Mizuki and thought that she was so kind to help him. Until Mizuki let out a big laugh, he realized that his adoring cousin was making fun of him. The noise that they both made drove Bunta out of the house again. Mizuki was crouching on the bed, laughing at Takumi's expression. Takumi was standing and staring at his cousin before he threw roses at her. They were happily playing and ruining the beautiful flowers.

"Ouch!" Mizuki cried, as one of the thorns cut the back of her hand. "Do you know why I don't like roses?" Mizuki asked, as Takumi sucked the blood from the small cut. The atmosphere had changed completely.

"Because you don't know when you'll get hurt, like this." Takumi replied.

Mizuki nodded and looked at the small wound. She looked at the red petals on the bed.

"Do you think I can win him?" Takumi asked. It was the question that had been troubled him.

Mizuki hugged her cousin, "You won't lose, even if he's Takahashi Ryosuke. Remember you've promised me that you wouldn't lose to anyone except me. Takumi, you might lose in other course, but not in Akina. You know the place well, that's your advantage. Just relax and drive as usual… No one would know that pass better than both of us!" Mizuki said with a firm voice.

* * *

Mizuki was left alone since noon to look after the small tofu shop while Bunta went out for his business meeting and Takumi had a date with his girl, Natsuki. Mizuki was bored, though she had been keeping herself busy with her unfinished project. She stretched her aching body and walked around the house, not forgetting to look at her hand-phone, wishing that it would ring. At last, she could not wait anymore and ran up to her room, took the key, shut the shop and walked down the street. She stopped at her secret carport after a 30 minutes walk and took her new white WRX out for a spin. In her boring mood, she drove up the Akina to Akagi then Usui before she stopped at the top of Mt. Asama. She leaned against her car, took a deep breath and felt the cool breeze of the silent night. She let her thought ran freely, thinking back about herself. She knew that she had changed, dramatically. She learned many new things, especially friends. Her perceptions about life had changed and she felt happier than before. Her life did not only have Takumi, but Ryosuke and Ruri were added recently. She loved to stay with Bunta and Takumi because Bunta adored her and Takumi played with her. She began to love herself too.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Tofu Shop **

"I'm back." Mizuki walked pass Bunta and up to her room.

"Where have you been?" Takumi asked immediately when he saw the girl and quickly pulled her to the bed.

"Worry?" Mizuki asked back with a teasing smile. "A short spin,"

Takumi did not believe and began to shoot a few questions at his adoring cousin. Mizuki looked at his anxiety and began to calm down. She had a shower and sat on the bed, answering his question one by one. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"How's your date? When are you bringing her back?" Mizuki asked, pestering for an immediate reply. She listened quietly to Takumi.

"What? Kiss? You kissed her or she kissed you?" Mizuki exclaimed, doubting that Takumi was bold enough to make the first move.

Takumi quickly covered her mouth, fearing that Bunta would hear them. "Lower down your voice! She made the first move, satisfied?"

Mizuki nodded and giggled at her cousin's expression. She was also curious about it. She saw it in the movies and suddenly, blushed when she recalled the incident in front of her gate.

In the living room, Bunta looked up and wondered about the two kids after the noise died down. He then turned back to his newspaper, continued reading.

* * *

**Takahashi's Resident **

Ryosuke was standing at the garage, looking at his FC after he got it back from Fumihiro's workshop that evening. Keisuke joined him in a short while, eagerly to know about the just tuned FC.

"Aniki, what have you done? How much horsepower does it have?" Keisuke asked, impatiently. "Tell me, Aniki."

"Keisuke, you'll be surprised if you know it…" Ryosuke replied.

"Your FC… had about 340hp previously… Tell me faster…" Keisuke was getting more impatient. "How much have you increased it?"

"Horsepower… about 260…" Ryosuke replied, knowing that his brother would be very disappointed.

"What? … Aniki, you detuned it? Why detune it?" Keisuke exclaimed.

"Keisuke, don't be so exaggerated. Keep this in mind, for the sake of speed, you need to lower your horsepower sometime… This is the secret of the mountain racing… to tackle the corner, the balance of the car is more important than the horsepower!" Ryosuke explained.

"But… the Hachi-Roku is a competitive opponent!" Keisuke protested, still not understanding his brother's theory.

"That's right… till now my FC is a uphill and downhill racing car… decrease the enormous horsepower, change the turbo engine, reduce the pressure… all these can reduce the horsepower… no matter what, I must get back my pride!" Ryosuke swore. "Even if I must sacrifice the horsepower, I must win…" he continued. "Keisuke… there's another important reason behind my new setup…in the past, my FC spec was set up for the corners as well as on the straight road, so I can just use the horsepower to overtake the opponent easily on the straight road… but, this is not the victory that will satisfy me… because that doesn't prove that my driving skills is better…I want to win him with my skills… if he uses a drifting technique, I'll do the same…I'm very happy to meet this kinda skilled rival… I've never felt so excited for a long time now… right now, I'm not Takahashi Ryosuke of Redsuns… I'm Takahashi Ryosuke, the white comet of Akagi. No matter what, I must win this Saturday!"

Keisuke looked at his brother with all his devotion. He knew that his brother would not lose and was ready for the race, but a part of him would not want to see the Hachi-Roku lost either.

**to B Continued **


	12. Scene 12

Family's

Airisu was leaning against her boyfriend, Keisuke, as they waited for their friends. Airisu was teasing Keisuke about the girls who were looking in their direction. However, Keisuke was not very happy with those guys who were eyeing on his girlfriend. Airisu knew that he was jealous, as he was a very possessive boyfriend. On the other hand, Keisuke did not understand why she was so happy to see him so popular. Fumihiro and Matsumoto walked over to Keisuke's table. At the entrance, Kirie and Ruri were entering the restaurant while Kenta bummed into them. Kenta did not apologize and just walked over to his Sempai. Keisuke apologized to Kirie and Ruri on his teammate's behalf before he gave Kenta a fierce glare.

"Airisu, where's Mizuki?" Ruri asked after she looked around the place.

"Err… I don't know if she's coming." Airisu replied.

Ruri slowly smiled when she saw a familiar girl at the entrance. The Redsuns were astonished when they saw the young Hachi-Roku walked into the restaurant hand in hand with a long hair girl.

"Let me introduce you my sister, Mizuki, and my cousin, Takumi," Airisu told the guys.

"Hi," Mizuki said and turned to Takumi before they continued their argument.

Airisu shook her head, helplessly. "Shut up!" she ordered the two noisy kids.

Keisuke smiled when he saw the girl's sulking expression. Ruri and Kirie were very surprised to see Mizuki behaving like a little kid, which was something unimaginable. Mizuki began to chat with Ruri and Kirie, but she did not bother about the Redsuns. On the other hand, Kenta was talking about Ryosuke in front of Takumi, as he was trying to put more pressure on the young boy.

"I'm sure that Takahashi Ryosuke will lose this weekend," Mizuki said with a fierce glare at Kenta. She then turned to Keisuke, "I bet your brother won't be able to win Takumi in Akina! He might be good, but not as good as Takumi."

Mizuki got up and walked off with Takumi followed behind. Airisu knew that her sister was pissed off. Airisu got up and left with her girlfriends immediately, as she did not want to argue with Kenta. Keisuke glance at Kenta and left in fume.

* * *

Akina, Saturday, 7.00pm

Mt. Akina had already filled with spectators, fans and racing teams from Gunma and neighboring prefectures. They came up to witness the most exciting battle between the Akina Hachi-Roku and the White Comet of Akagi. The Speedstar arrived at the summit early that evening. Iketani and Itsuki were very excited as though they were the Hachi-Roku. The atmosphere became tenser when the Redsuns arrived later. The girls were cheering for the Takahashi brothers as they drove up the pass. Takeshi and Shingo were at one of the consecutive corners. They seemed to share the same mind and pulled over at the same place. The other teams were scattered all over the Akina pass. However, there was no sign of the Hachi-Roku yet. Takahashi Ryosuke leaned against his FC, smoking his cigarette as he waited patiently for the young driver.

* * *

Fujiwara's Residence

Airisu and Kirie smiled brightly as they got into Ruri's 3000GT, as they just won the guessing game.

'Why? Why? Why? They must have played cheat again!' Ruri thought after she lost and had to drive the car.

As they drove up the pass, Kirie was very excited to see so many people along the pass, while Airisu was looking for a nice spot near the consecutive curves. The 3000GT then pulled over near the Nightkids GTR, without noticing it. The three girls then were sitting along the guardrail, waiting for the match to start. Ruri was wondering about her friend, Mizuki. Airisu was irritated by the Takahashi's fan-girls, who were cheering loudly and excitedly on the other side of the road.

* * *

Fujiwara Tofu Shop

Mizuki was packing her large Fila bag, putting a few dresses, shorts and blouses in it neatly. In fifteen minutes, the bag was filled with all necessities for a vacation. She then wondered where she was going, as that Ryosuke did not tell her anything. She looked at the clock, 8 o'clock. Then, she put on a white v-neck sweater and quickly stomped down the stairs.

"I'm going for a short break. I'll be back in a couple of days!" Mizuki told as she put on her shoes.

Bunta nodded and turned back to his newspaper without asking. He never worried about the girl since he knew that she knew how to take care of herself. Anyway, Mizuki had been living alone and traveling around the country for the past two years.

Mizuki stopped at the shop front, looking at Takumi who was sitting next to the Panda Hachi-Roku. She squatted down next to him and patted him on his back.

"What time is your race?" Mizuki asked.

"10 o'clock," Takumi replied in a plain, boring tone.

Mizuki threw a punch on his face suddenly. Takumi fell onto the floor immediately. He looked at his cousin in astonishment while his hand was rubbing on his cheek.

"It hurts! What's wrong with you, Mickey?" Takumi cried.

"Have you woken up? Sleepy head!" Mizuki asked and gave him a big hug. "I don't like to see you like this. You won't lose to Takahashi Ryosuke for sure. If you do, I'll get revenge on him for you." She said with determination and got up.

"Where are you going?" Takumi asked when he saw that she carried her traveling bag.

"A short break! I'll tell you when I come back. By the way, don't be late!" Mizuki replied and with a smile.

Takumi nodded. Her smile meant everything to him. He got up and got into his Trueno, while Mizuki walked down the street. He pulled over by her side and said, "Enjoy your trip, sweetie." The Trueno drove off and disappeared into the dark street.

* * *

**Mizuki's Secret Warehouse **

Mizuki walked down the road, heading to her carport. She put her bag into the WRX and drove off, heading towards Akina. As she drove up the pass, she was surprised by the big crowds everywhere on the pass. She did not know what actually she was doing up here, knowing only that there was a race. She knew that Takumi was going to win for sure, but what about Ryosuke. She drifted her car smoothly and skillfully without crossing, the centerline as she passed a S14 car that came down the pass. Airisu smiled at the white WRX, knowing that it must be her sister. It was an impossible mission, but how many people could do it?

"Suck!" Mizuki cursed when the S14 almost slammed into her new WRX. 'Redsuns does have such a lousy driver?' she began to wonder.

However, she changed her mind and raced down the pass soon after she reached the summit. Many of the racers on Akina noticed her WRX and began to wonder about it. Deep inside her, she did not want to witness his defeat. She knew how determined he was when she drove pass the gallery a moment ago. This race was very important to him. She got back at the carport immediately after she left Akina, sitting in front of the roller-shutter. She kept looking at her watch, hoping that the race would be over very soon.

* * *

**Mt. Akina**

The race started at 10 o'clock sharp. The crowd cheered as both FC and Hachi-Roku roared pass Keisuke, lineman. As usual, Ryosuke allowed his opponent to take the lead. He watched Takumi's line carefully and was impressed by the young driver's skill. He duplicated Takumi's line perfectly, realizing Takumi's progress. Takumi's earlier shortcomings were corrected and he was faster than he was, previously. Ryosuke must change his attacking tactic. Even Takumi had made a mistake at one point of the race; he slowly regained his speed and won Ryosuke, eventually.

Ryosuke pulled over in front of a convenience shop after exchanged a few words with Takumi. He knew that he would lose to Takumi one day, but he felt it was too soon. Although he had accepted the result, he was upset and frustrated as this was his first defeat in his racing career. He thought over the race repeatedly as he sat in his car. He slowly reached for his mobile phone and dialed.

* * *

10.30pm

"R…R…R…" Mizuki quickly slipped her hand into the large Fila bag and searched for the ringing phone, as she walked down the dark street.

"Moshi-moshi… 7-11 near Akina… See you in 10 minutes… Ja!" Mizuki picked up her pace as she hung up the phone.

She stopped at the white FC that was waiting for her in a short while. She bent over to look at the driver, who was sitting calmly, and pulled him out of his car.

"I'll drive it and you just sit and relax, ok?" Mizuki said, as she put her bag inside the car and got behind the wheel, while Ryosuke followed her instruction. In no time, the FC drove off and disappeared from Akina.

* * *

**Inside FC**

Mizuki took a few glances at her passenger, wondering what she should say. She knew that she should not mention about the race, but where were they going. She then pulled over along the highway, wanted to ask about their destination, but Ryosuke seemed to be too quiet in his cool expression. She started to worried when he did not respond to her.

"Look at me, old man!" Mizuki turned his face to face her. "Please say something! You can tell me everything, just say something!" she said in concerns and worries. She never saw him behaving in such a way.

"Leave me alone, Mizuki!" he said in frustration. All he was thinking was the race that had just finished less than an hour ago.

Mizuki looked at him, disbelieving that he would say that phrase. She was shocked at the tone he was using. 'Leave you alone! What am I doing here?' Mizuki wanted to give him a hug as a consolation, but he resisted and pushed her away. It was his pride that he did not want anyone to see his weakness, especially Mizuki. The next thing she did was grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She stood on the tarmac road and looked at the man in her disappointment for a long while.

"You don't need any consolation or comfort. Leave you alone! Ok! I leave!" She told herself, angrily.

Mizuki's expression slowly changed to a completely expressionless, like she used to be, and walked down the highway. If he were Takumi, she might have given him a few hard punches for treating her this way. Anyway, Takumi never did this to her and would never, she knew that well. The young boy adored her so much that he always gave in to all her requests. Instead, he had spoilt her since young.

Ryosuke sat silently in his car and smoked his cigarette one after another. He slowly turned to look at the empty driver's seat, realizing that she had left. He got out of the car and looked around, anxiously. 'Where can she be at this hour?' He was getting worried. There was no sign of anyone on that dark highway. He quickly got into his car and drove down the highway. The white FC then made a sudden U-turn after driving for a while. He was heading back to Akina, as he thought that she might be going in that direction. He was the one who wanted to see her and the one who drove her away, too. Where could she go? At last, he saw someone walking down the highway and pulled over.

"Mizuki, get into the car." Ryosuke yelled, as he winded down the window.

Mizuki did not respond and continued walking. He got out of the car and stopped her.

"It's cold here. Get into the car!" he said, as he grabbed her cold arm. He looked at her and noticed her expression. "Mizuki, do you hear me? Come on!" he urged.

Mizuki shove his hand away and kept walking.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki!" He pulled her over and hugged her. "I'm sorry," he apologized over and over again.

Mizuki slowly followed him back to the car after a long time. She sat silently in her seat, looking outside the window. Ryosuke drove along the highway slowly and turned to Usui. He had booked a resort for a short vacation that he had planned earlier. However, he had somehow spoilt it. They arrived at the resort late that night. The attendant brought them to their room. Mizuki unpacked her things slowly and quietly at one corner, leaving Ryosuke watched her at the other corner of the room, helplessly.

"I go and take a bath," he told her and left the room.

Ryosuke returned after a long while and sat at the balcony outside the room. He was thinking what would happen if he did not upset Mizuki. Would she comfort him? He regretted and lost. Mizuki came back in a beige bathrobe after a hot spring bath. She looked around the room for Ryosuke, not knowing that he was outside. She slipped into the thick blanket and fell asleep.

Ryosuke looked at the sleeping girl beside him. "Good night!" he kissed her hair and got into his bed.

* * *

**Usui Resort**

Ryosuke opened his eyes late that morning and looked down at the girl in his arms. He did not know when the girl moved to his bed, recalling that last night they were still in their own separated bed when they turned in. He could feel her soft skin and smell the faint flora scent from her dark long hair. He ran his hand through her hair gently, trying not to wake her up. He looked at her closely; close enough to feel her breathing. 'You're very beautiful.' Suddenly, he froze. Mizuki hugged him tightly as if she was hugging her teddy bear. She cuddled closer beneath the thick blanket. His cheeks were furiously flushed in red, as he tried to calm his desire that was growing inside him. 'Do you know how dangerous it is?' He managed to slip out of the blanket and went straight to the bathroom. He was not sure what would happen if he stayed longer. Sitting in the Japanese Furo, he thought about Keisuke's remarks and suggestions that they had earlier one night before Keisuke went out for his date.

He came out in a bathrobe and looked at the bed. The girl was still sleeping comfortable on the bed. "I'm not bringing you here to sleep, girl!" he mumbled and sat down beside her.

"Mizuki… Mizuki…" he tried to wake her up.

Mizuki nodded her head, but continued sleeping. She suddenly sat up with her eyes still closed and kissed his cheek, "Good night, Daddy!" She then fell back onto her bed and sleep with a smile.

"I'm not your daddy," Ryosuke pouted and touched his cheek.

to B Continued


	13. Scene 13

**Takahashi's Resident **

Keisuke was searching high and low in his 3-storey bungalow for his big brother since early morning. He had not seen his dear brother came back after the race. The FC was missing and where could he have been. He sat at the living room, trying to figure where his Aniki should be.

"The laptop's still here, where's he?" Keisuke puffed as he sat on the bed.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Residence **

Airisu stomped down the stairs to the door when she heard the doorbell rang continuously for the past five minutes. 'Stop playing with my bell, bastard!' She muttered under her breath as she opened the door and walked to the gate. She was surprised to see Keisuke standing at the gate, looking drained.

"What happened, dear?" she asked. Seeing him in this pathetic expression, she could not bring herself to rebuke him anymore.

"Aniki is missing," Keisuke replied with knitting brows.

She wrapped her arms around him; "He'll be fine. Don't worry. I think he needs a break and he'll be back soon." 'Your Aniki isn't a little kid, dear. Why worry?' she thought, as Ryosuke's forever cool expression popped up in her mind.

Keisuke nodded and walked into the house. Airisu knew that he must have been worried about his brother and hardly had any sleep last night. Keisuke leaned against her as they watched TV in the living room. After a short while, he dozed off to sleep. Airisu lay him down on the sofa while she went to her room to get a blanket. She sat by his side, looking at his cute sleeping face before she began to work seriously on her school assignments.

Airisu stretched her body after finished her school assignments. She turned to look at the sleeping guy on the sofa.

"Don't look at me like this," Keisuke said suddenly when he saw she had been admiring his face.

He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly.

"Mizuki!" Airisu said, as she remembered her magic word.

Keisuke sighed in disappointment, knowing that it would be embarrassing if the younger girl caught them again.

"Where's she?" Keisuke asked as he looked around the house.

Airisu shook her head and replied, "God knows. By the way, are you hungry?"

Keisuke nodded and both of them walked into the kitchen, hand in hand. They spent the afternoon in the house, playing Playstation 2. Airisu showed him around her house when they got bored of the games. Her house was definitely bigger than his with a big authentic Japanese garden at the back. There was a small cottage the end of the garden, which belonged to Mizuki. He was surprised to know that Mizuki was the designer of this huge garden. They also looked at a few photo albums. He now understood why Takumi and Mizuki were so close.

* * *

**Isobe Onsen**

Ryosuke glanced at his watch, 7 o'clock. He had been sleeping all day long. It was very unusual as he never slept for more than eight hours in his entire life, but Mizuki was still sleeping soundly. He checked her temperature as he began to worry if she was sick or something. She looked fine, whereas he began to feel very tired after sleeping for too long. He checked on the girl again after dinner and walked around the large authentic Japanese garden. He sat comfortably, leaning against one of the pillar of the pergola with one leg on the ground, as he watched the dark sky and enjoyed the silent of the blowing breeze.

Mizuki woke up that late night and looked around the room. 'Where's he?' She wondered and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She slowly walked to the hot spring bath. She checked at the balcony for Ryosuke and decided to walk around the place. It was quite cold outside as the temperature dropped during the night. Mizuki hugged herself tight as she walked around the garden. At last, she found him.

"What are you thinking?" Mizuki asked, as she sat down, facing him. She was shivering and hugging herself tightly.

"Many things," he replied as he pulled her over and wrapped his arms around her.

Mizuki was now leaning her back against his broad chest and listened to him telling her about what were on his mind. She could feel his warmth breathe on her neckline, as he spoke. His face was just a few inches away. She was not as nervous as she should be, but instead, she was comfortable with the sense of security as he embraced her warmly. She thought that it was the same as how her family treated her. Hugging and kissing was just a common greeting and expressing yourself. As for Ryosuke, she was the first person whom he revealed his feelings. He never thought of allowing someone to share his life, but Mizuki was different from everyone he knew. She was his mental support.

"You're great. You know that. There're not many people that can drive as good as you do. I know that you must be very upset about the race, but if you think it another way, it's just a process of life. Nobody wins forever. He was lucky that you challenged him on his home course, and I don't think he would win if that's on Akagi," Mizuki told him her opinion. She was not sure if that was a consolation for him.

Ryosuke smiled, held her tightly and lowered his face close to her. "Thanks," he kissed her cheek.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Residence **

Airisu looked up at Keisuke who was lying beside her. Keisuke looked at her, embraced her closer and kissed her forehead. She got up after a while and went straight to the bathroom. She tried to wake the sleepyhead up before both of them were late for school. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, refusing to go to school.

"Keisuke, go and wash up." Airisu pulled him out of the bed and pushed him into the bathroom. "I have a presentation today so we're not going to skip the class. Be a good boy," she said with a smile and gave him a kiss.

"But, what about my clothes?" Keisuke asked, childishly.

"Don't worry. I get one for you," she walked out of the room, heading to her brother's room.

Airisu opened the large wardrobe and decided what Keisuke should wear. She then walked back to her room with a pair of khaki cargo pants and a white v-neck sleeveless T-shirt in her hands. Keisuke looked at the clothes on the bed, wondering where she got them from. In the meanwhile, Airisu was in Mizuki's room, changing.

"They're my brother's, why?" Airisu asked in her curiosity when Keisuke asked about the clothes. "Luckily, you're just as the same size as him, if not you'll have to wear yours." Airisu covered her nose, teasingly.

"Where's your sister?" Keisuke looked around the house for the other girl as they walked to the door.

"She's not in. I think she must be staying with my uncle again," Airisu replied, as she locked the house.

"Do you have a maid? I didn't see anyone since yesterday," Keisuke asked.

"No, I don't have a maid, but I have a housekeeper." Airisu grinned, "She'll be back today."

"I thought that you're staying alone in this big house," Keisuke commented.

"Fat hope! In fact, Mizuki and Takumi should come during the weekend, but I don't know what happen, they seldom stay here during the weekend anymore." Airisu pouted, as she felt lonely to live in such a big house alone. She recalled the last time that three of them went to the beach together. It was fun.

"It's ok. You have me now." Keisuke said as he rubbed her hair gently. "We're not much different, you know. My parents are very busy and seldom come home. They either travel on business trips or stay at the hospital. Without Aniki, I think I'll be very bored, just like you." He told her about himself.

"Sorry. I just realized that I'm more fortunate than you are. Although my parents are very busy, they never leave me alone. My mum always spent times with us. Daddy always comes home for dinner everyday. However, I chose to come back. I always dream of staying alone, independently, but it wasn't as fun as I thought." Airisu told her boyfriend about her feeling, while Keisuke patted on her back.

* * *

**Isobe Onsen**

Ryosuke leaned against his FC, as he waited. He looked at Mizuki, who was in her light pink halter neck dress, from a distance as she walked over. He smiled at her sexy sweet dress that revealed her long legs. Mizuki looked at him and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, curiously as soon as he saw her knitting brows.

'He should look good in a red shirt.' she looked at him and replied, "Nothing, let's go!" 'I can guess that your wardrobe has only white and blue shirts! Such a dull, boring color.' she thought as she got into the car.

Ryosuke brought her to the shrine after their breakfast. He looked at the girl while she prayed, wondering what she was asking. Mizuki was quite excited when she saw a few carts selling little gifts. She pulled him to look at those small, cute amulets. Ryosuke shook his head at every item she picked. However, Mizuki did not bother and was busy choosing several things. He gave the salesgirl a fierce glare when she showed her more items to the girl. In the end, Mizuki brought each different type of amulets and little cute items from the carts.

'I'm not going to bring her here again!' Ryosuke promised himself.

Mizuki took out a pair of amulets and gave him, asking him to follow her. 'What am I doing with this little thing?' He cursed as he looked at Mizuki writing something on a small piece of paper and put it inside that amulet. After a short persuasion by the girl, he scribbled on it, and blindly followed her. Then, he stared at the extra item in his car. Mizuki was happily hanging a small dark blue amulet on the rear view mirror. He immediately tried to take it down, while Mizuki put it back. As usual, she won and drove off, while he sat quietly in his annoyance. 'Is this my FC?' he cursed silently.

Suddenly, Ryosuke froze when Mizuki shove his FC into the parallel parking lot along the busy commercial street of Usui. He thought that his FC would be ruining this time, as the space was just big enough for his car. Looking at Mizuki, she did not seem to care about his car. Ryosuke got out of the car and looked around for any scratches. However, there was none, while his FC was parked nicely in that small space. Mizuki slowly walked down the street, looking at each shop with Ryosuke followed closely behind. Mizuki suddenly walked back to an antique shop, as something caught her attention. She stared at the thing in the glass shelf.

"Let's go inside and take a look," Ryosuke took her hand and walked into the shop.

"No, I guess it must be expensive." Mizuki refused.

Ryosuke asked the salesgirl to get him the rings on the display shelf. Mizuki looked at it carefully and frowned. She had seen the rings somewhere. Ryosuke asked the salesgirl for the price, but she refused to sell it individually. Mizuki pulled him out of the shop before he bought that pair of rings.

"Why, Mizuki? I thought you like it," Ryosuke asked as they walked down the street.

Mizuki turned back and replied, "Do you know that you're not supposed to give rings as a present?" 'Darn it! That's for someone special!' she sighed.

"Old man," Mizuki said.

"Stop calling me 'old man'." Ryosuke grumbled.

"Ok, ok. What should I call you? Ojisan or uncle, which one do you like?" Mizuki asked with a naughty smile.

"You can call my name, Ryosuke!" He replied.

"Ryosuke, it sounds weird. I've decided. I'll call you 'uncle'. Uncle, uncle, uncle!" Mizuki replied in willful manner.

Ryosuke sighed. 'Uncle! What's the difference?'

* * *

**Chez Daigo **

Sayuki and Mako were having their lunch at a restaurant. They were still talking about Ryosuke's defeat. It was such an exciting race, but Mako was quite upset to see her prince charming defeated. Sayuki tried cheering up her friend and paused in her surprise. She asked Mako to look at a couple at the entrance. Both of them were dumfounded and watched Ryosuke in their disbelief.

"Isn't that your cool prince charming, Mako?" Sayuki asked, rubbing her eyes and looked at the handsome young man at table on the other side.

"Sayuki! That's him," Mako nodded, before frowned in her disappointment.

They were watching a different Ryosuke. He did not seem to be the Ryosuke that they knew. Instead, he was wearing a friendly smile this time, as he talked to the girl in the pink dress. No one had seen him with a smile or concerned about any girls in the past few years. They both knew that he was not attached to any girls for the past three years. Who was the girl? The way he attended to the girl, they knew how much he adored and cared for her. Mako slowly compared herself to the girl. Inferiority was growing inside her as she looked at Mizuki. She was far too different from the girl in front of Ryosuke. That girl was very pretty and gorgeous. Sayuki understood her friend's feeling and wondered about the girl. Mizuki looked very young and should be in high school. Ryosuke left Mizuki in the restaurant for a while. Mizuki looked around the place as she played with her drink. She caught Sayuki's stare in her direction, nodded and smiled to the older lady.

"I thought he should be very upset, but look at him now!" Sayuki commented.

"Let's go, Sayuki!" Mako urged.

"What for? Mako, don't you want to know more about the girl?" Sayuki was getting curious.

Ryosuke came back, after a short while. He got Mizuki a bracelet and wore it on her wrist. Mizuki was smiling happily, as she played with the present.

"I've seen enough. Obviously, she's his girlfriend!" Mako replied, judging from what she saw.

"So what! I guess she's just one of the girls he picked up from the gallery," protested Sayuki. Of course, every girl wished that they had a chance to be with this rich and handsome man.

Mako turned away, annoying at her busybody friend. Sayuki tagged Mako along as they followed Ryosuke. They were shocked when they saw Ryosuke allowed the girl to drive his FC. Everyone, who knew Ryosuke, knew that he never allowed anyone drove his car, even his brother. They turned into the resort on Usui, surprised to know that Ryosuke was staying at her friend's resort.

"Do you still think that she's the girl he picked from the gallery? She's obviously his girlfriend! They're staying in the same room! Did you hear that? Without asking, you should know what happened if they locked themselves in the room for two nights," Mako asked her friend, annoyingly after they listening to Sayuki's friend told them about this couple. She was envious of the girl. Why she was not the one that he chose?

Sayuki dropped her head and apologized. She did not mean to upset Mako, but she was too curious about Ryosuke. She never saw any of his girlfriends and from the reliable source; Ryosuke was not attached for more than 3 years. She have seen and known a few girls who were once his girlfriend and none of them would keep it a secret. She had heard more than enough of how great Ryosuke was as a lover.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Scene 14

**Carmine, Italian Restaurant **

The waitress led Ruri to her table that she had reserved it earlier. Suddenly, she accidentally banged into a young man who just got up from his seat. Ruri apologized, while he apologized and asked her in concerns. In the end, he invited her for lunch with him as an apology.

"My name is Sakuya. What's your name?" Sakuya asked.

"I'm Ruri," she replied.

Sakuya was a 23-year old refined young man who had just completed his PhD from Harvard. He was on short vacation before he started his work at the Takashita Medical Centre next month. He was about 1.86m tall with a medium built. Ruri was tensed from the first sight she saw Sakuya. She had never been as nervous as she was now in her life. Sakuya smiled and helped her to get a new glass of water. Ruri could not believe and forgive herself for being so clumsy and disgraced herself in front of a man.

"Would you like to join me for an art exhibition?" Ruri asked, wishing to show him around the capital city. "if you are not free, it's okay."

Sakuya looked at her for a while and nodded, "Why not?"

Ruri brought him to one of her mother's gallery that afternoon. They began to exchange their opinion on the artwork. Time seemed to fly fast and they had spent the whole afternoon in the gallery. Ruri sent him home that evening in her 3000GT.

"Thank you very much. Here is my number, good night!" Sakuya kissed on her cheek and got out of the car.

Ruri looked at Sakuya who was standing at the entrance. She got out of the car and walked over to him. Sakuya was surprised. She gave him her contact number and walked back to her car. Suddenly, Sakuya grabbed her arm and pulled her over to face him. He tenderly planted his kiss on her soft lips. Sakuya looked at Ruri and smiled before he held her in his arms. Ruri lowered her head, hiding her flush. She then quickly got back to her car and drove off. Sakuya looked at her name card and smiled.

* * *

**Takasaki University**

Keisuke leaned against the corridor, waiting for his girlfriend. He was wondering about his Aniki's whereabouts after trying to call him since morning. He could not concentrate in class, as he was worrying about his brother. Airisu stood behind, knowing that he still worried about his brother. She slowly blinded him with her hands. Keisuke touched her hands and smiled. They then walked off, hand in hand. Suddenly, they stopped at a small canteen in the engineering building. Airisu looked at him for a while before she pulled him inside. They sat down, listening to the guys on the next table talking about Ryosuke.

"Your Aniki is in Usui," Airisu repeated with curiosity. "With a girl, high school girl."

Keisuke looked at his girlfriend and sighed, "I heard that, you need not repeat it."

"Don't you know that your Aniki has a girlfriend? What a failure brother, you are!" Airisu pouted.

"How am I supposed to know? He always locks himself in his room with that stupid computer!" Keisuke snorted.

"So do you think that he knows the girl through Internet? I mean chat room or IRC, that kinda stuff," Airisu assumed.

Keisuke nodded, as he agreed that it should be the only possibility.

* * *

**Usui **

Usui was a very small town. Everywhere Ryosuke went; there would have someone who knew him. The rumors of his appearance with a girl in Usui soon spread like a wild fire. Mizuki was busy braiding her hair since early morning, with Ryosuke watching beside her. After a long while, he began to help her. Mizuki gave him a glare, not sure whether he was too clumsy or playing with her hair. He seemed to mess up her hair, while Mizuki was running out of her patience teaching him how to do a braid. He took quite a while to master one.

"I won't let you touch my hair again!" Mizuki pouted and tidied her braids. "Where are we going today?" she asked, as she looked at the mirror.

"Up to you," he replied and asked. "Can we go now?"

Mizuki nodded with a smile, happy with the red short sleeve shirt he wore. 'It would be nicer if you just wear that brief alone.' She thought, knowing that he would not took that shirt off. It was quite a tough job to make this guy wore that shirt with a Bermuda.

The FC stopped at the gas station. Mizuki was humming a song while waiting for the attendant to fill the tank. The attendant looked at the girl and the white FC in his surprise. 'Redsuns! This is Takahashi Ryosuke's FC. Who's this girl?' He wondered while wiped the windscreen, shocked to meet a staring eyes from the passenger. Ryosuke foot the bill and asked Mizuki to drive off. Mizuki noticed the change in his moods and began to tease him. They were then walking on the busy shopping area in Usui. Mizuki forced him into a photo shop, trying on the new card machine. She was displeased at his long face on the camera and started an argument. The owner was looking at them with a smile. Ryosuke saw the owner and pulled the girl into the small cabin.

"Ok, ok! That man over there is looking at us," he told the girl.

Mizuki was busy trying each machine. As for Ryosuke, he just wanted to get it done as soon as possible, as he did not like taking photograph. She finally found the one that she satisfied. They looked at their pictures on the cards and slowly walked out of the shop. Suddenly, Ryosuke pulled her back to the same card machine. He was in his moods to take the picture, which annoyed Mizuki.

"Don't pull a long face anymore! See! You aren't pretty anymore," he teased, as they were retaking the picture again.

He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Flash! Mizuki turned back and shot him a fierce glare. Ryosuke was very satisfied with the picture and slipped it into his wallet before gave another one to her.

On the other side of the road, Shingo and Sayuki were watching at the couple. Sayuki did not mean to follow the couple again, but she met them coincidentally. They were assuming that Ryosuke's defeat at the last weekend was because of this girl.

* * *

**Ikaho **

The white FC pulled over in Ikaho late the next evening. Mizuki grabbed her bag and about to get out of the car when Ryosuke grabbed her hand. She turned back to look at him. Flash! Ryosuke took her picture with his camera-phone. Mizuki snatched phone from him and looked at her picture.

"Smile," Mizuki told Ryosuke, as she looked at the screen on the phone. She then turned it to herself to take another picture. "This one is better! You're a lousy photographer!" she pouted and stored the picture into the memory.

"Let's take another one together," he pulled her close to him and Mizuki clicked the button.

"When can I see you again?" he asked.

Mizuki bit her lower lip, smiled and thought. "When do you want to see me?" he asked back.

"Tomorrow," he replied. 'Of course, I want to see you everyday.' He thought.

"Can we go our again? But not so soon, we'll see how it goes. Bye," Mizuki replied and took her bag.

"I'll call you tonight," he said, as he turned her face back to him and kissed her. That was quite close, almost kissed her lips.

Mizuki quickly got out of the car and hurried down the street. Her face was blushed furiously. Inside the FC, Ryosuke was smiling at the pictures, especially the one that he took just before she got out of the car.

"I'm back," Mizuki said softly and went upstairs.

Bunta did not have the chance to see her blushing face. Mizuki immediately got a shower. She needed to calm herself before anyone noticed. Luckily, Takumi had not come back. Mizuki got out of the shower and took her clothes for laundry. She then sat in the living room with Bunta, taking out a few small amulets and gave the old man. Bunta looked at her souvenirs and smiled before he rubbed her hair gently.

"How's your trip?" Bunta asked.

"It was fun and the place was very beautiful. I think we should go there sometime. Will you?" Mizuki was telling about how beautiful Usui was.

Bunta nodded.

* * *

**Takahashi's Residence **

"Where have you been, Aniki?" Keisuke asked his brother soon after he stepped into the house.

Ryosuke kept smiling and walked up to his room, with his brother followed closely behind. Keisuke was complaining about his missing over the past few days. Ryosuke told the younger man that he went for a break, but did not mention about Mizuki. Keisuke looked at his brother unpacked his bag. He noticed a small amulet and took it up. He examined that little thing and wondered what his Aniki bought that for.

"For you, a souvenir," Ryosuke said, as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"What? Where am I supposed to put it?" Keisuke exclaimed. 'When did my dear Aniki got the habit of buying this 'kind of souvenirs' for me.'

Ryosuke looked at his brother, thinking of an answer. He did not know where to put it either, as Mizuki was the one who bought it. At last, he managed to find an answer.

"You can put it in your wallet or hang it on the mirror, but I suggest you don't hang at the rear view mirror because it's such a distraction!" he told his brother, recalling the one that was in his car.

Keisuke nodded and noticed something about his brother. He had heard of some rumors that were going around during his missing.

"How was your Usui trip?" Keisuke asked with a cunning grin.

Ryosuke startled and replied in his normal expression, "Great!"

"Umm… it should be that way, how's the little pretty girl? I heard that she's very sexy, like those models on the magazine covers." Keisuke continued asking.

"Umm… She's sexy, very sexy indeed!" Ryosuke nodded, thinking of Mizuki's long sexy legs, though they did not do anything that was in Keisuke's mind. "But you might be disappointed that I did not do anything to her."

Keisuke looked at his brother in his disbelief. 'How could you let her slip away?'

"What did you actually do at the resort? I heard that you were with the girl for two nights without stepping out of the room." Keisuke continued in his curious expression.

"Sleeping!" Ryosuke snorted.

"Come on, Aniki. I'm not a 3 years old kid, what else a young man like you can do. Although she maybe just a high school girl, I'm sure that she's good in some ways if not you wouldn't pick her, so are you her first?" Keisuke asked further. The picture of his brother and the girl already drifted off his mind.

"How should I know? I didn't try!" Ryosuke sneered.

"You're not kidding, right? There's never been any girl that you just let her go so easily. No… no, I mean she would not let you off so easily. How many girls out there trying to get your date for just once? Come on, Aniki! Don't tell me that you two just slept in that room together? Same bed or separated?" Keisuke shocked.

Ryosuke signed and took out a cigarette, "Same bed, but I only kissed her cheek, not even on her lips. Have I answered your question? She's different from those girls I saw in the past, Keisuke." He paused, "I love her and I don't want to rush our relationship. By the way, she's not ready for that yet."

"So you didn't do anything to her, really?" Keisuke asked to confirm. "Tell me the truth! Have you ever thought of doing that to this girl?"

Ryosuke nodded slowly, "Of course, many times, but I couldn't bring myself to do it!" He thought to himself, 'You never know how hard I've been trying to control myself!'

Keisuke looked at his brother, shocked. It was the first time his Aniki told him that he was in love, which mean that he was serious. None of the girls he saw with his Aniki in the past managed to capture his heart. At most, he would just bring her back for a one-night stand. He had been seeing his brother doing this since he was in senior high school. Ryosuke did have a few girlfriends, but the relationship lasted to the maximum of a year. He listened attentively to his brother's describing about Mizuki. He knew how much the girl was important to his brother. He was then eager to see the girl and was getting a little jealous.

"Keisuke, we'll challenge the Nightkids this weekend so be prepared," Ryosuke told Keisuke, as he turned on his laptop.

"Aniki, when will you bring her back home to meet our family? I really wish to see her as soon as possible and Okasan must be very happy to see her too," Keisuke said before he left the room.

Ryosuke looked at the monitor with a smile, as he transferred the information into the computer.

**To B Continued **


	15. Scene 15

﻿ 

Takumi noticed the change in Mizuki since she came back from her short break. She was happier and seemed busier, as the girl always came home late in the evening. He was not so dumb to know that his adoring cousin was seeing someone. It was very common for the girls at her age to date with a guy. Especially Mizuki was very attractive.

"Takumi, Oni-Chan! I got something for you, but you must promise that you'll use it! Ok, Ok, Ok?" Mizuki jumped onto the bed after she entered the room that both of them were sharing.

Takumi nodded, wondering what she got for him. He looked at the trendy, slim mobile phone that Mizuki shove in front of his face. He had been eyeing for sometime. Mizuki stuffed it in his hand, telling him to keep it. She knew that her cousin wanted it, but refused to touch his saving to buy it, as he felt that it was a waste of money. Mizuki sighed at Takumi's thriftiness. That was one of the differences that everyone could see in both of them. Mizuki was well known for her spending habits while Takumi hardly spent any money at all.

"Look at mine! They're the same model," Mizuki showed her new phone with a bright smile. "Don't nag! There's a promotion going on, like buy one get one free. The numbers are very nice and easy to remember too. Mine is xxxx-72-9009 and yours is xxxx-72-9090."

Takumi nodded, as he studied the phone quietly. Mizuki lay on the bed and played with her new phone excitedly. Takumi looked at his cousin after sometime before he asked her to take a bath. He needed to confiscate the phone before the girl obediently got into the bathroom.

"Who are you seeing lately, Mickey?" Takumi asked as he dried her hair.

"Who?" Mizuki exclaimed, teasingly.

"Don't deny! You can't deceive me, you should know that!" Takumi replied.

"Promise that you won't tell anyone, even Bunta. He's just a friend… he's really good to me," Mizuki confessed as she lowered her head.

"How old is he?" Takumi asked, curiously.

Mizuki shook her head and looked at her fingers, "He's old… maybe 5 years older than me."

"What?" Takumi exclaimed.

Mizuki quickly covered his mouth, fearing that Bunta might hear their conversation. "Do you want Oyaji to hear that? Though he's old, he treats me well. I feel comfortable when I'm with him, but I don't know if I like him or not."

"Mickey, I'll feel happy for you if he loves and treat you good. But the most important is you! Do you love him? You need to answer the answer yourself. If you can't, everyone including me will be worried," Takumi said to her cousin, worriedly. "Mickey, I know you're a smart girl. But you don't know what guys are thinking so be careful."

Mizuki nodded and hugged her cousin, "Don't worry! I will take care of myself. Anyway, I won't love anyone more than you."

Takumi shook his head at how cute his cousin was. He then looked at the girl and asked the last question, "When are you going to introduce him to me?"

Mizuki smiled, "Very soon!"

* * *

**Fujiwara's Residence **

Airisu was discussing with her friends, Kirie and Ruri, about their next race. She had decided to challenge the teams in Gunma. Kirie was totally supported Airisu's decision and was very pleased that the Gunma plan was going to begin. On the other hand, Ruri seemed very distracted. Her mind was drifted somewhere as far as Tokyo. Airisu had noticed Ruri's strange behavior for a few days and wondered what troubled her friend.

"We'll be challenging Nightkids first. Let's make it on Friday before the Redsuns' battle so we must send our message by tomorrow. Get it, Ruri?" Airisu turned to Ruri. "Ruri! Ruri" she called.

"Yes!" Ruri exclaimed when Kirie nudged at her after Airisu called her for a few times.

"What trouble you? You've been distracted recently!" Airisu asked.

"Nope. Nothing," Ruri replied and asked Airisu. "What will you do if Keisuke find out? I mean… you said that he would be upset and angry if he knew about your racing."

Airisu frowned, followed by a sigh. "I've no choice. If I were to choose between love and racing, I would choose racing. I love him, of course, but racing is my ... Hmm… I don't know if this was the right decision, but I would be regret if I gave it up. If he loves me enough, he must understand."

Kirie and Ruri nodded, knowing how stress Airisu was ever since she and Keisuke were together. Ruri then got up and left for Myogi to finish her assigned task.

* * *

**Myogi Pass 9.10pm**

Shingo and a few of his friends were at the top of the pass, taking a break after a few rounds of practice. They were criticizing about Nakazato Takeshi as usual, so as to favor Shingo. At the bottom of the pass, the baby blue 3000GT raced up the pass. Ruri was praying that she could met any of the Nightkids so that she would not have to come back tomorrow. The 3000GT turned into the big space at the peak, where there were a few cars parking. She narrowed her eyes, trying to confirm the red Civic that was a distance from her. To her delight, that was Shingo's Civic. She recognized it as she saw it once at Akina when he challenged Takumi to a gum-tape death match a month ago. She got out of her car and walked towards the guys.

"Hi," she greeted the guys with a sweet smile.

Shingo and his gang were astonished to see a pretty at the pass, especially at this time. Ruri made a quick glance at all the cars, bearing Nightkids' stickers.

"What can I do for you?" Shingo asked.

"Do you need a lift?" one of the men asked.

Ruri shook her head and replied with a smile, "Thanks. Umm… I think I'd better make to the point… My friend wants to challenge your team, Nightkids, to a race on Friday night at 10 o'clock. I think you won't turn us down because you don't look like a coward."

Shingo and his friends were shocked and slowly turned red when they realized that the girl was somehow humiliated them. Shingo got into his Civic soon after Ruri got back to her 3000GT. He chased the girl down his home course. Ruri did not expect his following. It seemed like a challenge, an unfair challenge when she hardly knew about the course. She pulled back her accelerator and drove slowly down the pass, cueing the Civic that she was not interested to race with him. Shingo was pissed off and tried to force the 3000GT to stop. Suddenly, a white NSX appeared from nowhere, passed the Civic before it shifted to the inner road, blocking his line. It flashed its light, as the 3000GT began to speed up and both cars disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**Aizawa's Residence **

Mizuki emerged from the NSX after they reached Ruri's house. She walked over to her friend, who was still sitting behind the wheel, calming herself from the unexpected chasing event.

"When is the race?" Mizuki asked as she leaned against the 3000GT, blocking the door.

"Thanks, Mizuki. I don't know what would happen if you didn't turn up," Ruri replied as she rested her chin on her folding arms.

"Don't mention! So when is the race?" Mizuki replied.

"This Friday, 10 o'clock. Are you coming?" Ruri replied.

"Is it? It's gonna be fun!" Mizuki commented and walked back to her car, without replying her friend.

* * *

**Takahashi's Residence **

The core members of Redsuns were presented in the living room after they heard about the Nightkids. As usual, Fumihiro told the members about someone had decided to challenge the Nightkids just a night before their event. Keisuke could not be bothered as he hated the GTR and even condemned that Takashi would not win the race. Fumihiro shook his head, thought back about the incident that Keisuke ruined a GTR driver's relationship a few years ago.

"Do you know who the challenger was?" Ryosuke asked.

"Nobody knows, but I think it should be the red Celica because I heard that the person who approached the Nightkids last night was a girl who drives a 3000GT. Remember, we saw a 3000GT when we watched their race," Fumihiro replied.

Ryosuke nodded, "That's interesting."

"Aniki, are we going to Myogi this Friday?" Keisuke asked.

Ryosuke nodded.

"Ryosuke, do you know anyone driving a white NSX? It appeared at Myogi last night and from the Nightkids, it was very fast!" Fumihiro asked.

"That's not strange. The Nightkids isn't as fast as they think and the NSX is a fast car. With its horsepower, it can overtake a Civic easily!" Keisuke commented.

Fumihiro agreed to Keisuke's point as he heard about the Nightkids' downhill racer's reputation. Ryosuke then got up and left the house before he was late for his appointment. The Redsuns looked at Keisuke, waiting for his answer about Ryosuke.

Keisuke grinned and asked, "Are you guys going for dinner with me? Come on, I'm hungry!"

Mizuki leaned against the wall, as she was playing with the Java game on her phone while waiting for Ryosuke. She was so immersed with it that she forgot to greet him after she got into the car. Ryosuke looked at the girl beside him, annoyingly before he kept her phone. Mizuki returned him a glare, asking him to return her the phone. She turned away from him and looked outside the window, refusing to talk to him. Suddenly, she grabbed her phone when Ryosuke put it on the centre compartment and got out of the car when it came to stop at the traffic light. She was not in her mood of having dinner with him anymore. Ryosuke watched the girl walking down the street at his lost. He was angry with her for her unreasonable behavior. None of the girls he saw in the past ever treated him like Mizuki. She seemed to be spoilt and that really put him off sometimes.

Along the sidewalk, Mizuki was strolling down the street, as she tried to calm herself. She did not like anyone to take her thing without permission. She knew that Ryosuke was probably very angry with her at the moment, but she would never apologize. She hailed a taxi home soon after she tired of walking. Fifteen minutes later, she reached the tofu shop and stomped up to her room, with Bunta watching his niece's grumpy face. The old man was wondering who had made that coolheaded girl so pissed off.

"Having a fight with someone?" Takumi asked as he saw Mizuki punched the pillow, frustratingly.

"Nothing!" Mizuki huffed and continued threw a few hard punches on the pillow.

"Poor pillow!" Takumi sighed.

"Takumi!" Mizuki yelled and threw the pillow at him, followed by anything that she could grab.

Takumi quickly ran out of the room, seeking for a cover downstairs. Bunta listened to the bangs upstairs and looked at his son, who was just happily sitting in front of the TV. Both father and son sighed.

* * *

**Mt.Myogi, Friday **

The Nightkids arrived at the summit car park an hour before the race. They were not quite surprise to see the Redsuns, as they knew that Ryosuke should be interested in his race. However, the person Ryosuke actually interested was the girl in Celica. He had been watching a few of her races around Gunma neighboring area and this time would be an exciting one when she finally came to Gunma.

A white Celica GT4 (3S-GTE) slowly drove up the pass and pulled over on the other side of the road. The loud dance music in an unfamiliar language emerged from the white car, as the driver still leaning back against her racing seat. The Nightkids and Redsuns were looking in the Integra's direction, wondering about the driver. Ryosuke listened very carefully to the music, guessing that it was Mandarin. He assumed that the driver should be a foreigner.

Half an hour later, the red Celica arrived at the peak, pulling over beside the 3S-GTE with another two cars. Airisu got out of the car in her boy's wardrobe, pulling her cap as low as possible so that Keisuke would not recognize her. She leaned against the Integra, tapping her hand on the side wing in the rhythm. Ruri then walked over to the Nightkids, briefing about the race. The Supra immediately pulled out of the parking, headed toward the uphill starting point.

"What bring you here?" Airisu asked, as Mizuki winded down the window.

Mizuki stuck her head out and rest on the arm and smiled, "When are you going to challenge the Akina Hachi-Roku? That would be awesome!"

"Little brat!" Airisu gently smacked her sister's head. "So you think I'm ready for Akina?"

"Kirie will be fine because she's more patience than that Nakazato, but that Shingo… be careful! Anyway, I'll follow you down so I can leave early," Mizuki replied with a grin.

"By the way, whose car is this?" Airisu asked her sister.

"Masashi lend me for a spin," Mizuki replied.

Mizuki finally got out of her 3S-GTE, but left the music continued. The Nightkids and Redsuns were quite surprised when they see another tomboy got on the other side. Ryosuke looked at Mizuki with a familiar feeling. However, he was not sure that she was Mizuki and they were in some sort of cold war at the moment. The other reason that surprised the Redsuns was the 3S-GTE. They never seen this car with the Celica and there were only three cars that appeared in their previous races. The girls were a little too calm as they waiting for the uphill race to finish. They seemed to enjoy the music more than the race that was taking place. Mizuki slowly moved toward the finishing line and stood next to the rail. She stared at Ryosuke as the Supra sped pass her with the GTR followed behind. Mizuki quickly pulled her cap lower as Kirie hugged her. She then padded on her head for a few times, as if she was playing with her pet dog.

"Gum-tape death match would be more exciting!" Mizuki said suddenly to Shingo.

Shingo stared at her, dumfounded.

"I thought you like it!" she continued. "But I hope you won't end up like that time you challenged the Akina Hachi-Roku!" she smirked.

Shingo glared at her in his disbelief. He declined her proposal, as his hand had not fully recovered yet. The race started very soon, as Shingo was raging with Mizuki's humiliation when he saw her hand sign. The Celica took the led as usual, drawing a wide gap between her and the Civic with the Integra followed behind. Ryosuke told his brother about his find out of the 3S-GTE.

"Keisuke, have you seen Takeshi's weakness?" Ryosuke asked his brother.

Keisuke nodded and replied, "That GTR is just a junk!"

* * *

**Mt. Myogi, Saturday **

The pass was crowded with the spectators since early evening. The Nightkids arrived early and waited impatiently at the peak. The Usui Mighty Blue was watching the race along the crowded pass. Sayuki was teasing Mako about her prince charming. However, they were wondering whether Ryosuke was going to bring his girlfriend to the race. Anyway, it was impossible. Airisu drove up the pass in her red Celica with Kirie and Ruri followed closely behind. They pulled over next to the Mighty Blue and got out of the car. Airisu sat on the guardrail while her friends leaned against it by her sides.

Mizuki looked up at her cousin, who was pestering by Itsuki, to go to Myogi since he came home after his date with Natsuki. She gave him a sympathy look before hopped into her white NSX and drove off to Myogi. Takumi then got into his Trueno and headed toward Itsuki's house to fetch that square-faced man. As she drove up the pass, she flashed the light three times at her sister and sped up to the peak. The crowds looked at the NSX, bearing Gunma plate. Mizuki found a safe spot far at the back of Redsuns cars. She slowly put on her cap and jacket, disguised herself as a boy. She then walked pass the Redsuns without being recognized by any of them, even Keisuke. It would be a little difficult to recognize her as she was wearing nerd spectacles. She looked more like those bookworms in the top institution than a little girl. She was not very interested in the race, as she knew that Keisuke would win Takeshi after all. The uphill race went well and exciting with the rain began to drizzle at the end of the race. Mizuki followed behind Takumi, whose attention was at his cousin behind him. They pretended not knowing each other. Suddenly, Kenta challenged Takumi to a rain battle and Takumi had left no choice to reject as the crowds were cheering. He turned to Mizuki for 'consent' and agreed to the race. Mizuki got back to her car and revved up her engine. At the Redsuns, Keisuke was shocked when his Aniki allowed Kenta to challenge the Hachi-Roku. Instead of listening to his brother's complaint, he asked Keisuke to install a camera inside Kenta car. Keisuke began to understand his Aniki's intention and followed the order. Mizuki followed Takumi as soon as the race started, attracting Fumihiro's attention. She rested her right arm on the window, while easily controlling the steering wheel. She happily hummed song as she followed Takumi very closely, exactly duplicated his line. Soon, both Trueno and NSX passed Kenta before the middle section of the Myogi course.

The two cousins emerged from their cars and looked at each other. They exchanged their smiles for a while before let out a big laugh. Mizuki was condemning Kenta's skills like hell. They got into the house, still talking about the rain battle. Mizuki then sat in the living, working on her new piece of 'toy'. She chased Takumi back to his room, while she continued playing with the DVD player.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning. Bunta had just gotten up and checked on his niece, who was fell asleep on the low coffee table in front of the TV. He accidentally pressed the play button on the remote control and sat down. It was Takumi's rain battle race a few hours ago. Bunta smiled happily when he saw his son was progressing very well. Mizuki rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at her uncle.

"Go back to the room and sleep, girl!" Bunta ordered.

"What do you think? He's improving…" Mizuki asked while trying to keep her 'toy' before Takumi came down.

"Still far from my expectation…" Bunta replied.

"Yah… you just don't want to admit that he's good. Keep this, petty Oyaji!" Mizuki gave him a DVD and she slowly balanced herself back to the room and collapsed on top of Takumi's chest.

* * *

**Takahashi's Residence **

Tsugumi walked up the stairs, heading to the messiest room in the house. She knocked the door for a few times before poked her head into that awful room.

"Keisuke-Aniki, wake up! Ryosuke-Aniki is waiting for you in the living room," Tsugumi yelled, but there was no response.

She then entered the room as Ryosuke told her earlier. She looked around the messy room and lowered herself close to his ear.

"Keisuke-Aniki, wake up!" Tsugumi yelled and quickly stepped back.

Keisuke jumped up from his bed and looked at his cousin in his disbelieve, "What are you doing inside my room?"

"Ryosuke-Aniki said… If he doesn't wake up, go into the room and pulled him out of the bed…" Tsugumi imitated Ryosuke's order.

"What… What Aniki is doing?" Keisuke pouted and got up from his bed.

Tsugumi shocked and quickly ran out of the room when she saw her elder cousin was in his smiley boxer. Keisuke shook his head at his cousin's reaction and got into the bathroom. Keisuke came down half an hour later with grumpy face. He gave Tsugumi a fierce glare before sat down on the sofa next to Ryosuke. Ryosuke pointed at the TV, as he was watching the rain battle race DVD. Keisuke suddenly sobered and concentrated on the TV.

"Ding Dong…" the bell rang.

Tsugumi and Keisuke were pushing each other as usual. Ryosuke sighed at the two kids in front of him and got up to answer the door. He looked at the thin envelope in his surprise. Keisuke was curious about the thing inside that envelope and quickly tore the brown paper off. It was a DVD. He flipped it, looking for any sender name or something. To the Takahashi brothers' astonishment, it was the full version of the Hachi-Roku rain battle. Ryosuke noticed the humming in the background.

"It's from the NSX," Ryosuke told his brother.

"But… why?" Keisuke was cracking his head to find out.

"I don't know what his intention…is" Ryosuke replied. He was wondering about it too.

"Do you think he's challenging us to a race or something?" Keisuke asked.

Ryosuke replayed the DVD and turned the volume high. He asked his brother to listen carefully. Keisuke stared at his Aniki, disbelieved that the driver was a girl. It was very interesting to see many good female drivers around. This reminded him of the red Celica, which he had not found out who she actually was yet. Ryosuke then explained to Keisuke what he found out about the NSX driver from this DVD. He was interested in knowing her now.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Residence **

The three girls were excitingly watching last night's rain battle that Mizuki sent over in the morning. Airisu wondered where her sister was, as she did not see her come over personally. Kirie and Ruri were surprised and admired at Takumi's skill. After watching for a few times, her excitement began to grow inside her. She grabbed her key tight and left the house…

**TBC **


	16. Scene 16

﻿ 

**Takasaki University**

Airisu and Keisuke walked into the cafeteria, heading to a big table where his friends were sitting. The guys smirked at the blonde man as he sat down with his girlfriend. They had not been seeing Keisuke hanging around with them ever since he dated Airisu. To his friends' astonishment, the couple's conversation was all about racing.

"Yo! Are you leaving?" Ruri tapped Airisu's shoulder as she leaned forward, not forgetting to greet the guys with a smile.

"Ask him," Airisu pointed at Keisuke.

"Can I borrow your girlfriend for a day?" Ruri asked the blonde man, teasingly.

"Can I say no?" Keisuke asked back with a grin.

"Cannot!" both Airisu and Ruri replied immediately, followed by giggles.

Keisuke looked at the two girls and sighed. He kissed Airisu's cheek and waved as she walked off with her friend. Ruri stopped, waiting for her friend at a distance when Airisu walked back to Keisuke.

"Be good. Don't let me catch you with other girls… or else…" Airisu whispered with a threaten smile and ran off.

**

* * *

**

**Fujiwara's Residence **

Airisu and Ruri arrived at Fujiwara's residence in a short while. They were surprised by Mizuki's appearance in the living room. The two girls leaned against the pillar, watching the younger girl switching one channel to another, frustratingly.

"Do you know why Mizuki is so frustrating today?" Ruri asked softly.

Airisu shrugged and shook her head. "God knows! It looks like she's extremely bored and I suggest we'd better leave her alone."

"Talking behind others' back is considered rude, don't you know that?" Mizuki yelled, as she noticed the two girls since they stepped in.

"What bring you here, Mickey?" Airisu asked.

"Iris, will you angry if Keisuke suddenly take your thing without asking for your permission? Wait… not take, but snatch! What will you do?" Mizuki asked suddenly.

"Is there anyone offended you?" Airisu asked, curiously.

"Answer my question," Mizuki insisted with a long face.

"I will, of course… but it depends on his reason. If he did it because he felt that I neglected him or something, I think it's forgivable. I mean sometimes when you're so immersed in your reading, you tend to forget the people around you, you see! So who are you angry with?" Airisu asked her younger sister, curiously.

Mizuki nodded, thinking back about that night incident.

"Mickey, who's that person?" Airisu was getting more and more curious as she patted her sister's back.

Mizuki shook her head left and right. She refused to tell her sister anything and left the two girls besides her pondering in vain.

"I'm going to challenge the Usui Impact Blue in the next two days. Do you want to join me?" Airisu asked.

Mizuki nodded, thinking that it was better than staying at home with Bunta or going out with Ryosuke whom she might piss off with him again. Mizuki hated any arguments, especially with that older man. Mizuki then came out with an idea to send their invitation. She asked the gift shop to send a pair of 'Forever Friend' bears to Mako's house. She then returned to her room and enjoyed a long bath. Airisu went out for a practice while Ruri went home as they called for the day.

**

* * *

**

**Mako's Room **

Mako and Sayuki looked at the pair of bears that sent to them in the afternoon, suspiciously. Of course, the bears were very cute, but why the red Celica sent it to challenge them to a race? They never heard that the driver ever did something like this. Is she trying to duplicate Ryosuke's style? The two girls had been wondering about the sender's intention for a long time. Suddenly, Mako got up and urged Sayuki to go to Usui for a spin.

**

* * *

**

**Takahashi Residence **

Ryosuke was staring at the phone for quite some time, still deciding whether to call Mizuki or not. He knew for sure that the girl would not call him in any circumstances. At first, he wanted to teach her a lesson, hoping that she would make her initiative this time. However, it seemed that she did not quite care about him. He knew that Mizuki was completely different from any girls he saw in his life. She was not that kind of girl who would throw herself to him, not to mention about pleasing him. As far as he remembered, he was the one who has been pleasing her.

"Is there any problem with that phone?" Keisuke smirked as he bent over to look at the phone, curiously.

Ryosuke was startled by his brother sudden appearance in his room. He usually noticed Keisuke's presence, but what happened tonight? Was he too engrossed in his thoughts?

"Oh! O! You must have quarreled with your girl… Umm… that's why you look so trouble these few days! Aniki, what is it? Tell me, maybe I can help!" Keisuke teased, guessing that this would be the only possibility. If it was so, the girl definitely had some impact on his Aniki.

"None of your business. Keisuke! What's up this time?" Ryosuke asked, shot an annoyed glare at his younger brother.

"I heard that the Celica is challenging the Impact Blue tomorrow night, so are you going?" Keisuke asked, as he sat down on his neat bed. "By the way, you'd better call her… I think she might be waiting for your call. I mean there're girls who never want to make their first moves. And there're girls that you might have to spend you whole life study her, but never be able to understand or know her!"

Ryosuke looked at his brother, irritated by his smartness over his personal life. He knew that the younger man understood and care for him than anybody did.

**

* * *

**

**Fujiwara Tofu Shop **

Ring…Ring… Ring…

"Moshi, Moshi!" Takumi answered Mizuki's phone on her behalf as she was taking her shower.

Ryosuke was shocked to hear a man's voice over the other side of the receiver.

"I'm looking for Mizuki, is she around?" Ryosuke asked.

"She's taking a shower, please call back in half an hour!" Takumi replied and hung up, wondering whom the caller was.

On the other side of the phone, Ryosuke was staring at the phone, shocked and dumfounded.

**

* * *

**

**Takasaki Neighborhood **

Mizuki boringly strolled down the street in Takasaki, on her way to see her sister. She seemed to be occupied by her thoughts and did not notice the white FC on the other side of the street. On the other side of the street, Ryosuke was buying cigarettes from the convenience store before he headed home. He got into the car without noticing Mizuki on the other side of the road, too. The white FC slowly made a U-turn and drove straight down the road before it turned right into his neighborhood. He pulled over on the side immediately after he saw the girl and waited for her to walk pass. It might be a coincident or fate. Mizuki walked along the street, turning toward where Ryosuke was waiting, but she did not quite pay attention on the path, as she was busy with her PDA. Ryosuke watched the girl walked pass him, both surprisingly and disappointedly. He shook his head and followed her down the street at a close distance. He would be worried if she were walking home in late night, as she seemed not notice that she was followed. He grabbed her hand suddenly. Mizuki turned back to look at the person behind with an annoyed glare and held her fist tight ready to attack before her expression changed to a gentle one.

"You're scared me!" she exclaimed, followed by a sigh and loosened her fist. "I could have hit you!"

"Can I give you a lift home?" Ryosuke asked with a smile.

Mizuki looked at him for a while and asked, "Are you still mad at me?"

He shook his head and pulled her over before wrapping his arms around her. "If I were, I wouldn't have stopped and followed you. What about you? Are you still angry?"

Mizuki nodded, "You haven't apologized!"

Ryosuke looked at her childishness and said sorry before he led her to his car. Mizuki directed him the way to her house, which was a street away from his. They sat in the car, chatting. Ryosuke did not mention about his phone call last night neither about the guy who answered the call. Mizuki left his car when she saw her sister walked into the house.

**

* * *

**

**Usui Pass **

Mako & Sayuki was waiting impatiently for the red Celica to show up. The crowd was a big one tonight; they wanted to see the Celica. Sayuki saw Takahashi brothers and Takeshi at the other side of the gallery. She also noticed AE-86 was parking at the corner. 'He's here, too.' She thought.

The red Celica arrived at the starting point 5 minutes before the race with Mizuki on the passenger seat. The two Fujiwara sisters were ready for it. Mizuki was in her red overall with a baseball cap and tinted sunglasses, hanging her headphone on her neck. Airisu was sitting calmly behind the wheel, waiting for the race to begin. Mizuki then got off and walked towards Mako with an 8-inch teddy bear in her hand. She gave it to Mako and smiled before she told the two older girls that they chose to follow them in the first round. She then waved at gallery where her cousin was standing, but Takumi pretended that he didn't see anything and watch her got into the Celica.

The race started a few minutes later.

Mizuki was watching the Impact Blue entering the first corner. She casually gave Airisu instructions to follow. They were casually driving closely behind the blue Sil-80.

"They're good, aren't they?" Mizuki asked the driver.

"But it looks like we are playing catching game with them, it's too relaxed!" Airisu was getting bored.

"Ok! We'll overtake the Sil-80 at the C-121. You know why? That is the most difficult corner here so if we overtake them there, their confident would be totally wracked." Mizuki explained her race plan.

Airisu was shocked to hear that explanation from her sister. She knew that Mizuki was a very dangerous racer as she was unpredictable. No one who raced with her would ever have a pleasant experience as the girl loved to attack her opponent's strength, instead of weakness. She did not know why her sister was suddenly gained the interest in racing. Mizuki continued giving the instructions at every corner. She was very pleased with Airisu's performance. She instructed Airisu to block the Sil-80's line before they did a long slide drift at C-121 at a suicide speed to overtake the blue car on the outer lane. The Sil-80 tried to balance their drift, but ended, made an 180-degree turn and stopped completely. Airisu did it and the Celica sped up and stopped at the bottom of the pass. Mako and Sayuki were astonished when they saw Airisu and Mizuki emerged from the Celica. Airisu introduced herself and Mizuki before asking them to keep their identities a secret. Mako and Sayuki were still wondering which girl was the person they saw at Usui with Ryosuke. They then moved to a quiet café for a chat while Ruri and Kirie joined them later.

Mizuki was sitting among the girls, quietly playing her PDA. She seemed not interested in their conversation. Her character amused both Sayuki and Mako a little. For the other girls, they became friends over the night as they shared the same interests in racing and shopping.

**

* * *

**

**Ikaho Town, 10pm **

Ryosuke followed Mizuki as she walked down the dark street after he dropped her at the usual drop off point. It was a coincident that Takumi was walking home at the same time. Mizuki smiled at the familiar figure in front of her and quietly followed him closely. Takumi jumped with a shock when his cousin suddenly wrapped her arms around him. He rubbed her hair gently as he looked at her mischievous smile on her face. Ryosuke watched the two cousins from a dark corner with frustration and heart breaking. He walked back to his car, thinking what he has just seen and all possibilities came into his mind.

**

* * *

**

**Aquarius Bar **

Ryosuke sat in the bar, drinking after he saw Mizuki with the Hachi-Roku. He recalled his happy moments that they shared since they met, but why did she do such a cruel thing to him. He kept drinking for the whole night, trying to forget what he had seen earlier. The girls in the bar looked at Ryosuke, interested in him. They took turns to approach the handsome young man, but he ignored them. He had been sitting and drinking for a long time, long enough to get himself drunk. A lady in her late twenties walked over and took him out of the bar.

**_To B Continued…_**


	17. Scene 17

﻿ 

**Lake Akina**

Mizuki drove the Hachi-Roku up and down the pass since she finished her morning delivery. She took a quick glance at the gas meter and smiled before raced down the pass again, tackling the famous 5 consecutive corners. The Panda Hachi-Roku then pulled into the GS gas station.

"High Octane, full tank!" the girl said to the young attendant before she turned to the older man who was standing on the other side of the car. "Charge to Bunta's bill!" she yelled.

"What are you doing here at this hour, Mickey?" Youuichi asked, as he walked over.

"Umm… Delivery!" she smiled.

The old man nodded and said, "It's quite unusual for you to volunteer!"

Mizuki puffed at his comment, "As long as I don't spoil the tofu, Bunta is fine."

"How do you find Akina, then?" the old man asked, while Iketani was paying all his attention to the conversation.

"Same, nothing's interesting!" the girl replied boringly.

Youuichi shook his head at the young girl and asked, "So, which pass is interesting then?"

"I don't know," Mizuki shook her head, helplessly. "I don't want to talk to you anymore." She drove off at high speed.

"Which pass? How am I supposed to know? You're the one who have been living in this country for all your life. Why ask me? Aren't all mountain passes and streets the same? Anyway, they're more interesting than racing circuits for sure! … Where's Nanami-Chan? What's she doing? Is she still racing? " Mizuki wondered about someone as she drove down the street at the border of Takasaki. She seemed to forget that her old man was waiting for the car.

"What's he doing here?" Mizuki exclaimed as she noticed a white FC drove out of a building.

She looked at the signboard, Coco Motel.

**

* * *

**

**Fujiwara's Tofu Shop **

The Hachi-Roku finally pulled into its parking space next to the shop. Mizuki got out of the car and slammed the door shut before she walked straight to her room, Takumi's room, on the second floor.

"Tadaima!" she said, frustratingly.

Bunta shook his head helplessly as he watched the girl walked pass him. He wondered who offended her this time.

Mizuki lay on the bed, pondering about the motel. In a short while, she dozed off as usual.

**

* * *

**

**Takasaki University **

Ruri was waiting for Airisu at the canteen. She had been working on her school works since she got the table. The table was occupied by her drawings and painting stuff. She was quite frustrated with her work, as she had not come out with the one she satisfied. Airisu watched her friend as she walked over.

"Why don't you go home and do it? It's too distracted here," Airisu suggested.

"What about our discussion?" Ruri asked.

"We can do that at your place, anyway!" Airisu replied and helped her packing.

"Do you think Mizuki will be coming today?" Ruri asked.

"Ruri, you're too attracted to that girl. I don't know, but you can look for her if you want to see her!" Airisu replied and mumbled. "Why everyone is so concerned about that brat? That girl doesn't need you to worry anyway!"

"Airisu, don't you think Mizuki is lonely? I think she needs friends," Ruri said, as they walked to their cars.

"What? That's impossible! Ruri, I know my sister very well. She doesn't need any friends. What she needs is… freedom! I don't know how to explain this, but I hope you would keep a distance from my sister. She isn't the person you've seen," Airisu told her friend, worriedly.

"I don't see what you mean?" Ruri protested.

"If you know her past, you will understand. Anyway, as long as you don't get in her way, you'll be fine. By the way, the next schedule is Mt. Kasho," Airisu said.

"Kasho… I'll find out about the team. When are you planning to challenge them?" replied Ruri.

"ASAP! I only have time till this autumn to do the race," Airisu replied.

Ruri nodded and got into her 3000GT and led Airisu to her house.

**

* * *

**

It was a busy week for Airisu and friends when they had 3 races in a week. The news that they had defeated the teams in Kasho, Shibutsu and Tonigawa was spreading like a wild fire. Meanwhile, Mizuki was busy with her own stuff. She was spending most of her time in her basement office, working in front of her laptop.

"Finally, I finished it!" Mizuki said as she stretched her aching body.

She was very happy with the completion of her long research, which took her a few years to complete. She then kept all her laptops and shut her basement office. She walked up to her room with a white Vaio laptop in her hand. After tidied up her room and bathed, she took her time packing her bag again.

"Laptop, MD, phone, keys… should I put all car keys together?... where's the warehouse key? …" Mizuki mumbled to herself, as she put all her car keys in a keychain. "How much do I left? … I need to go to the bank again! … Ok, I think 3 credit cards should be enough… where's my ATM card?"

Mizuki slung her bag over her right shoulder and looked in the mirror. She then took off her yukata and put on a V-neck white singlet and a pair of denim shorts.

**

* * *

**

**Family's **

Airisu walked into the restaurant hand in hand with Keisuke in the evening. Ruri and Kirie watched their friend, enviously. Opposite their table were the Redsuns members, but Ryosuke was not among them. Kirie sighed in disappointment, as Ryosuke was the only one worth looking among those available guys. Ruri began to tease Kirie about her charming prince. Airisu leaned against Keisuke as she talked to her friends at the other table. Takumi walked over to his cousin with Mizuki followed closely behind, reading a magazine and listening to the MD.

"Ouch! You should give signal before you stop!" Mizuki whined, blaming on her cousin.

"I'm not a car! Hey, how many times do I need to tell you not to read while you're walking? It's dangerous!" Takumi scolded the younger girl back.

"You're supposed to look out for me! It's all your fault!" Mizuki argued back, childishly.

"Enough! Mickey, you'd better keep that magazine or else it'll be in that bin soon!" Airisu said to her sister before turned to her cousin. "I've told you that you've spoilt her! So stop arguing!" she gave Takumi a fierce glare.

"Mickey, why does Keisuke still like this lioness?" Takumi whispered to Mizuki, while Airisu was raging when she overheard them.

Mizuki giggled and nodded as she agreed with her cousin.

"I heard it! Mickey! Takumi!" Airisu muttered under her breath as she grabbed Takumi's T-shirt, wanted to chop him into pieces.

Mizuki giggled and shoved her sister's hand off Takumi's T-shirt. They then sat down on the next table with Ruri and Kirie. Mizuki continued reading her magazine and returned her sister a big 'favor'.

"Ahem! Keisuke-Kun, my sister's waist must be the most comfortable hand rest, huh?" Mizuki asked with her eyes on the article.

Keisuke pulled back his hand and looked at Mizuki, blushing furiously. Airisu felt like smacking her sister for embarrassing her. She moved to sit with her sister immediately and saw Mizuki was smiling. She quickly covered Mizuki's mouth when she heard the girl mumbling something.

"Mickey, be a good girl! Don't mention that incident anymore, ok?" Airisu whispered to Mizuki.

Mizuki nodded and replied with a smile, "Ok, I won't tell anyone that I saw you and Keisuke kissing in front of the house, blocking the way!"

Everyone looked at Keisuke and Airisu, smiling as his or her imagination ran wild. Mizuki giggled, while Airisu looked as if she wanted to end her life at any moment. Mizuki put on an innocent look when she saw everyone looking in her direction, interested in the details.

"Iris, why are you asking me out today?" Mizuki asked with her blank expression, could not be bothered with those busybodies.

"Oh! I'm organizing for an outing this weekend so I want you to join me. Are you interested?" Airisu replied.

"Where are we going?" Mizuki asked back.

"Beach?" Airisu asked with a smile, knowing that her sister would not decline.

Mizuki nodded and asked the last question, "Can Takumi go with us?"

"Of course!" Airisu replied and looked at her cousin, forcing him silently to go with her. "I'll fetch you two on Saturday morning!"

Mizuki nodded, got up and left with Takumi. Airisu then discussed about her outing activities with her girlfriends, ignoring the guys on the other table. She even suggested that they should invite the Impact Blue so to par off with equal number of girls and guys.

**

* * *

**

**Sunday Morning **

Mizuki was still asleep as she hugged her teddy bear, refusing to get up. Takumi sighed and washed up before he came back to wake her up again. Takumi was scratching his head in front of his wardrobe, could not decide what to wear to the beach. He knew his cousins very well that they were very particular about his appearance. He looked at his huge wardrobe that was filled with all branded clothes by the two girls. He preferred to wear something simple and down-to-earth, but it would be impossible. Takumi stared at the wardrobe for a long time.

"Are you guys ready?" Airisu yelled as she walked up to Takumi's room. "What?" she exclaimed immediately when she saw Mizuki still slept in the bed and Takumi who had only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Airisu immediately pulled her sister out of the bed and brought her to the bathroom. Takumi listened to Airisu screaming at Mizuki, as she tried to wake the younger girl up. By the time the two girls came out, they were totally drenched. Mizuki still looked sleepy and sat on the bed, waiting for her sister to get her clothes. Airisu began to nag at both younger kids, as she changed into a red bikini and slipped cotton white spaghetti stripe dress in the attached bathroom. She then threw a Billabong beach Bermudas and a white singlet to Takumi.

"Takumi, you should work out a little to maintain your body! I can see your flab muscle," Mizuki commented.

Airisu shook her head at Mizuki's comment. Takumi stared at Mizuki, annoyingly for making fun of him. Airisu then got Mizuki a white bikini before she chased the girl into the bathroom to change. Mizuki came out, whining about the small bikini. She wrapped a flowery skirt around her waist and put on the thin singlet, matching with Takumi's attire. Takumi was at the other corner of the room, packing their belongings. It took Airisu an hour to get the two younger kids ready. Takumi got behind the wheel of their black RX300 while Mizuki sat in the front, leaving Airisu occupied the big space behind. Takumi drove into the McDonald's drive-thru lane to get their breakfast, as Mizuki was whining. Airisu sighed quietly, though she was raging inside.

**… TBC …**


	18. Scene 18

﻿ **Ohama Beach **

Keisuke was standing with Fumihiro, Matsumoto, Kenta and a few other Redsuns members. Next to the orange S14 was the Impact Blue, who arrived a few minutes earlier than the Redsuns. Mako was leaning against her Sil-80 comfortably as she watched Sayuki happily mingled with the guys. She looked around for the white FC, which she expected it to be here too. However, there was no sign of it. Keisuke began to get a little impatient after a short while, as he kept looking at his watch consistently. He was wondering where his girlfriend was, as it was quite unusual that she was late for such appointment. Mako then stood up as soon as she saw a pink Supra turned into the open car park and pulled over next to her. Kirie and Ruri got out of the car and apologized for being late to both Impact Blue and Redsuns.

"Where's Airisu?" Kirie asked Keisuke, who was lighting a cigarette.

He shrugged, "I don't know!"

"What an annoyance! Who does she think she is?" Kenta pouted when he saw his chance of condemning Airisu.

"Take it easy! I think she must be on her way now, Airisu's seldom late." Ruri said with a friendly smile, trying her best to calm Kenta.

Half an hour later, they were still waiting for Airisu at the parking lots. Ruri then suggested that they should find a place and set their things up, instead of waiting for the other girl to come. Everyone agreed on her suggestion and began to pick up their things. Suddenly, a black Lexus RX300 shoved into the parking and pulled to a stop next to the yellow FD. Airisu jumped out of the car immediately and apologized to her friends before she gave her boyfriend a hug.

"Gomen ne, Keisuke! Don't pull a long face, your handsome face isn't handsome anymore," she said to Keisuke with a bright smile.

Mako and Sayuki were staring at Airisu in their surprises when they knew that she was Takahashi Keisuke's girlfriend. They exchanged their glances, wandering who was the girl they saw a few months ago in Usui with the older Takahashi.

"Mickey, where's my muffin?" Takumi asked as he shut the door.

"Here!" Mizuki gave the remaining muffin to her cousin, while munching half of it in her mouth deliciously.

Takumi looked at the half-gone muffin and frowned, "My poor muffin! I'm starving and you ate all my share!"

"Who says all? What are you holding in your hand? I left the last half for you," Mizuki answered back immediately, pointing at the muffin.

Sayuki looked at the Hachi-Roku surprisingly. It was her first time to meet Takumi, the undefeated Hachi-Roku's driver. She was attracted by Takumi's boyish look and sporty attire. Takumi was younger than they thought, though they had heard some rumors about the Akina Hachi-Roku. Both Mako and Sayuki were watching the boy arguing with another girl, childishly. It was Mizuki, the quiet girl, whom they met after their race. To everyone's surprise, Mizuki was showing her naughty side of herself, which any of them hardly had the chance to see. Airisu introduced Takumi to everyone before heading to the beach with her boyfriend. They found a nice shading place near the shore and began to unpack their things. Mizuki leaned against Takumi with her eyes closed. She seemed to be tired from a lack of sleep. Airisu looked at her sister for a little while before she smiled and cued the others to move away.

"Iris! That's rude!" Mizuki yelled as she wiped the cold water off her face. She was holding her fist tight, ready for a fight.

Takumi was glaring angrily at his older cousin, too.

"What did you two do last night?" Airisu asked.

"Please rephrase that question again!" Takumi asked. "We're not like you!"

Mizuki shot a fierce glare at her sister and answered, "Whatever we do, it's none of your business! Anyway, we won't be like you!"

"Sorry, I thought that you might be..." Airisu tried to find an explanation when she saw how angry Mizuki was.

"Rest assures! I won't follow you..." Mizuki cut Airisu's conversation and turned to Keisuke.

"Ok, Mizuki. Please don't mention about it anymore," Keisuke begged.

"Takumi, do you still remember Nanami-Chan?" Mizuki asked her cousin with a faint smile. Her sudden change in attitude was amazing.

"You mean... Hishiwara Nanami?" Takumi asked, trying to think of Nanami's face.

Mizuki nodded with a frown, thinking what she must have forgotten.

"I think she must have changed a lot. We've never met each other for almost 8 years. I heard from Oyaji that Hishiwara-San is now living in Italy, right?" Takumi replied.

"Shit! She's arriving here today and I promise to fetch her at the airport," Mizuki exclaimed and got up immediately. "Iris, you go back with Keisuke. I need to go to the airport now," she told her sister and ran to the RX300.

Airisu shook her head helplessly, as she watched the RX300 sped off at high speed. Without giving any explanation to those question eyes, Airisu asked her girlfriends to join her for a swim, while leaving her boyfriend with his teammates.

* * *

**Narita Airport **

A skinny, tanned and long hair girl pushed the trolley passed the arrival glass door. She was about 1.67m tall, wearing a plain white shirt, torn jeans, sunglasses and a white baseball cap with a red number 7 embossed in the middle. She looked around for a long time and sighed in her frustration and disappointment before she took a seat in the arrival café. She knew that Mizuki must have forgotten her arrival date and time.

The black Lexus RX300 shove down the highway at a high speed, racing with time. After half an hour, they finally arrived at the airport and Mizuki jumped out of the car immediately, while Takumi parked the car. Mizuki ran into the arrival hall, looking around for her friend.

"Where's she?" Mizuki kneeled down, gasping for breath.

"Have you found Nanami?" Takumi asked, searching with his eyes in the large hall.

"Do you think she's left?" Mizuki asked. "What should I do? I didn't mean to forget, but..."

"Don't panic! Calm down, Mickey! Let's look around the café, maybe she's there," Takumi took her hand.

Nanami watched her friends from the glass window, waiting for them to find her. Mizuki turned back to Takumi immediately after seeing Nanami.

"She's inside there. Can you go first?" Mizuki pushed Takumi in front of her, as she was hiding behind him.

"Is this what you do to your best friend?" Nanami asked, frustrating.

Takumi lowered his head, scratching his cheek and thought of an answer.

"Gomen nasai, Nanami-Chan. I didn't mean it." Mizuki apologized.

"Gomen Ne, please forgive us. We..." Takumi followed his cousin.

Nanami huffed and puffed, "It's okay... I'm back."

"Welcome back!" both Mizuki and Takumi said at the same time.

Mizuki gave Nanami a big hug and a kiss on her cheek, "I miss you, Nanami-Chan."

"Me, too." Nanami said back with a smile and stood in front of Takumi.

They were exchanging their stares for some time. Nanami was very happy to see her childhood friend. She looked at Takumi from head to toe, amazing at how much he has changed over years. As for Takumi, he was very surprised to see her again. The little girl, whom he liked since young, was a pretty girl now. She had changed a lot too, but he still remembered her cute dimples.

"Welcome back," Takumi said as Mizuki pushed him forward to Nanami.

He gave her a hug for a short while.

"I miss you so much," Nanami said. "Let's go," she took Mizuki's hand and walked out of the café, leaving Takumi with the luggage.

Takumi was shocked and murmured to himself, "I miss you, too" However, his words were not be heard by Nanami. He quickly pushed the trolley and followed the two girls.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at Mizuki's house, tidying Nanami's room.

* * *

It was boring Monday again. Bunta went to a business meeting and Takumi was in school, leaving Mizuki looking after the shop alone. She was bored after packing her stuff at Takumi's house, preparing to go home to stay with Nanami. As she drove down the street of Takasaki, she saw Ryosuke's FC. It was a coincident. Mizuki then followed him in her black MR2, which she borrowed from Masashi. She pulled over a distance behind the FC, watching a girl in high school uniform got into the car. 

"So... what am I doing here?" Mizuki placed her hand on her chest.

She was very upset and drove the MR2 off. However, they were heading to the same direction. The picture of Ryosuke and the girl was just a short distance away, in front of her eyes. She watched them got into his house before she sped off.

Rei-San looked up at the furiously revving SW20 engine that just turned into the garage. Mizuki came out in her blank expression and a clenching fist. She walked straight to her room and slammed the door shut, frustratingly. She immediately got into her bathroom, running the cold water into the tub and sat in it.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Airisu yelled as she got into the house an hour later. 

"Iris, can you come over for a while?" Rei-San asked.

"What's wrong?" Airisu asked as she walked into the kitchen, putting Ebi Tempura into her mouth.

"Mickey... I think she must have some problems..." Rei-San told the girl everything she had seen since Mizuki got out of her car.

"I'll talk to her. Is she still in her room?" Airisu replied and walked to her sister's room.

Airisu opened the door and looked around the place. It was still as neat as it always was. Seeing her sister was not in the empty room, she walked toward the bathroom. She stepped into the bathroom, looking at her sister who was holding her breath under the water. She pulled the younger girl out of the water.

"Feeling better?" Airisu asked.

Mizuki nodded with a usual blank expression. In a short while, they got out of the bathroom. Mizuki put on a white Yukata and sat on the bed, as Airisu drying her long hair with a towel.

"What's happened?" Airisu asked.

"Nothing," Mizuki replied and paused. "What will you do if you see Keisuke with another girl?"

"Mickey, tell me the truth. Are you seeing someone recently? Though I never ask, it doesn't mean that I don't notice. Mickey, if you're seeing someone, why not you ask him out and introduce to me? At least, I know who he is," She said, seriously.

Mizuki shook her head and sighed, "Nope! I'm not seeing anyone now." She did not lie, as she has not been seeing Ryosuke for some time.

Airisu did not believe her sister's answer, but she knew that her sister would not let the cat out of her bag so easily. Anyway, she knew that that person must be someone that important to her sister. She laid her back on the bed with two hands behind her head.

"Back to your question, I would ask him about the girl. It's no point to make a wild guess, as that girl might be just his friend or relatives. However, if I know that he was seeing someone else, I will leave him immediately," Airisu said.

"What if he lies?" Mizuki asked.

"I'll walk out of his life immediately. I don't have to say anything if that time comes, and I don't think I can tolerate any unfaithfulness from the guy whom I love. What about you?" Airisu replied.

"I don't know," Mizuki shrugged. "But... I won't hold on to something that isn't mine. I hate complication so I'll let it go, I believe." Mizuki replied.

"Mickey, you must fight for what you want sometimes. You can't just let everything go so easily." Airisu said.

"Why? That isn't an object, but it's a person. A human being has his or her own emotion and feeling. He can choose who he wants. I don't see the point of trying to hold onto him when he doesn't love you anymore. It's too unpredictable. I believe that we have freedom to choose and I'll respect his decision," Mizuki said.

"Then, I think there's only one person in this world that suitable for you!" Airisu sighed. "That is our dumb cousin, Takumi."

Mizuki smiled, "Maybe!"

"Mickey, remember this. I'm always on your side and I won't forgive anyone who hurt you," Airisu said.

"I know, me too!" Mizuki nodded.

* * *

As soon as Nanami came back, Airisu and Rei-San were telling her about Mizuki, who was locking herself in the room. Nanami nodded, guessing that it must have something to do with the guy Mizuki mentioned to her recently. She did not mention anything to the two older ladies and went up to look at her friend after she had a shower. Nanami lay down beside Mizuki, looking up the ceiling. 

"Unhappy?" Nanami asked. "You saw that guy again today?"

Mizuki nodded, "I saw him fetching a girl around our age."

"I see. How do you feel? Don't tell me nothing because you look so awful," Nanami said.

"Nanami, do you think I love him?" Mizuki asked.

"Probably," Nanami replied.

"I'm not going to see him again and will erase him from my memories," Mizuki said firmly.

"Why?" Nanami asked.

"Why?... He has too much impact on me and I can't let him mess up my life. Actually, I've promised dad and mum that I will go back to LA before I turn 21," Mizuki answered, as she stared at the ceiling. She traded her freedom off with a ridiculous deal.

"For?" Nanami asked.

"I've agreed to marry with the person they find for me," Mizuki replied and changed the subject immediately. "Do you want to see my masterpiece?"

"Why did you do that? Mickey, living with someone you don't love is just like living in hell. You know that well, but why?" Nanami asked, disappointedly.

"I don't know what I want in my life. I believe dad won't leave me to a irresponsible person," Mizuki replied.

"Mickey, you're in love with someone right now. It's not easy to forget him and when that time comes, you'll be even more upset," Nanami told her friend.

"Nanami, promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. Anyway, I might not live till then," Mizuki replied and looked out of the window aimlessly.

Nanami looked at her friend, anxiously. Mizuki got up and slipped on a tee and a pair of shorts before she showed her friend the laptop. Nanami browsed through and smiled satisfactory. She nodded from time to time. Understanding why it took Mizuki so long to complete it. Both girls then left the house immediately.

* * *

Mizuki walked down to the kitchen in a short sleeve shirt and pants, rubbing her sleepy eyes. She sat at the dinning table, across her sister who was sipping her coffee. 

"Hey, what are you doing here early this morning? Go back to your bed, it's still early, Mickey!" Airisu asked.

"How many times have I told you that coffee is bad for health?" Mizuki asked.

"Morning, Iris! Having class?" Nanami sat down beside Mizuki.

"So you girls are going out?" Airisu raised her eyebrows.

Nanami frowned, "My dad wants me to attend a school so Mickey is doing him a BIG favor."

"It would be better if you two go to school together," Airisu smirked.

"No way!" Mizuki protested.

"Mickey, your call," Rei-San handed the girl the cordless phone with a smile. "It's from your daddy."

Airisu and Nanami were looking at Mizuki's long face as she whined into the speaker. Mizuki looked at the two girls in front of her with an unhappy face when her father wanted her to go to school with Nanami. Nanami was smiling happily while Airisu shook her head helplessly, wondering what would happen at that 'unlucky' school.

* * *

Airisu was smiling happily, as she got into Keisuke's FD. She leaned her head on his broad shoulder, as he drove off. She was still thinking of Mizuki's expression this morning. Mizuki was cute indeed. 

"What makes you so happy this morning?" Keisuke asked, curiously, as he held her hand.

"Mickey is going to school. You must see her expression. It's so funny and I guess she'll be whining for a week," she replied.

"I see, but why it's so sudden?" he asked.

"Her friend, Nanami, is back so my dad thinks that it would be great to send her to school since Nanami can look after her. Actually, I don't agree with his plan. Let's pray that the two girls won't come up with anything dangerous!" Airisu replied.

"What can they do? I think you think too much," Keisuke commented.

"Perhaps," Airisu replied, thinking back to the horror that Mizuki had done when she was in elementary school.

* * *

**Ikaho Senior High School **

The news of new transfer students spread like a wild fire in the Ikaho Senior High School since early morning. Every student was wondering why the school accepted new students at the time of the year.

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and both Mizuki and Nanami were still sounding asleep on their bed. Airisu looked at the clock, wondering where the two younger girls were. She sipped her coffee patiently as she looked at the clock, calculating that her sister would come down soon. Upstairs, Mizuki and Nanami were rushing into the bathroom after overslept. It took them 15 minutes flat to run down the stairs in their neat uniform, grabbed some sandwiches and milk before they hopped onto their bike respectively and rode off. Airisu sighed and giggled to herself, as she seldom saw her sister being in such a hurry.

The two girls arrived in the school 5 minutes before the bell. They got off their bike, tidying their uniform and walked to their class. The students were looking at them, excitingly. Mizuki slung her bag, following Nanami to their class on the third floor. Mizuki stopped in front of Takumi's classroom, searching for her cousin. Takumi, who was sitting at the back row of the room, was shocked when he saw the two girls at the door. Mizuki then walked off as soon as her cousin noticed her. It was surprising enough to wake the sleepy head Takumi up early in the morning.

"Hey, Takumi! Do you know that we have two new students coming today? The boys are talking about them because they are very pretty, much prettier than Natsuki," Itsuki told his friend in his usual exciting and daydreaming expression.

Takumi turned his face away, looking out of the window and wondering about the two girls. In the other classroom, the boys were looking at the two new girls who were sitting quietly at the back row. Mizuki was resting her head on her folding arms, sleeping. Nanami was very sleepy too. She sat straight on her chair with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. The crowd scattered as soon as the teacher came in. Except for Mizuki and Nanami, everyone was paying attention to the teacher, who was pissed off by the two new girls' attitude. Neither of them got up and greeted the teacher as the others did nor cared to introduce themselves to the class. They were still sounded asleep at the back of the classroom throughout the period.

"Mizuki, would you like us to take you around the school?" a few boys approached her soon after the bell rang.

Mizuki looked up in her blank expression and got up from the unexpected interruption. Nanami knew that her friend was annoying when someone disturbed her sleep. She shook her head helplessly at the boys, ignoring them and signaled Mizuki.

"Mickey, it's lunch time now. Let's go!" Nanami said and walked to the door.

Mizuki followed her friend and stopped when they saw Takumi was waiting for the two of them at the corridor. Mizuki immediately gave her cousin a big hug before she wrapped her arms around his arm with a bright smile.

"Surprised?" Mizuki asked her cousin with a naughty wink.

"Err..." Takumi nodded, as he at the girl behind Mizuki. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" he asked Nanami.

"You didn't ask!" Nanami replied and walked away.

"She's angry. What did you do last night?" Mizuki asked curiously. "Go after her, quick!"

"Wait for me at the canteen," Takumi said and ran after the other girl.

"What are you angry at, Nanami?" Takumi asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Nothing, I just want to test. Anyway, I'm ok now. Let's go. I'm hungry!" Nanami replied with a bright smile. At least, she was a little satisfied that Takumi still ran after her when she walked off.

Takumi scratched his cheek, sighing at Nanami's unassuming behavior. He did not understand what she wanted to test, but he could not be bothered that much either. They walked into the school canteen, looking for Mizuki. Takumi felt uneasy when all eyes were staring in his direction, while the two girls pretended not to notice them.

"Are you working today?" Nanami asked.

"Yes, why?" he replied.

"I'm thinking of asking you out for dinner," she replied.

"Wow! She's making her first move, Takumi!" Mizuki teased.

"Mickey!" Nanami pouted.

"Don't tease her, Mickey! I'll see you after work then," Takumi said.

"I'll stay home then," Mizuki said with a grin. "Enjoy your date!" she turned to her cousin.

"Tell me, who's better between the girl you dated a few mouths ago and this childhood friend of yours?" Mizuki whispered.

Takumi looked at his naughty cousin and gave her a light smack on her head.

"Serve you right, Mickey!" Nanami giggled.

At the other side of the canteen, Natsuki was watching Takumi and the new students with her friends. She was very upset to see him acting so differently with them. She had been going out with him for a few times, but he was always quiet and seldom showing his concerns for her as he did to the two girls. Mizuki got up and walked off, leaving her cousin with Nanami. She walked up to the rooftop, finding a quiet place to take a nap. The boys approached Takumi in his classroom, asking about the two girls. However, Takumi had learned not to bother about them.

"Takumi-Kun," Natsuki called as she walked over.

Takumi turned back to look at her, quietly.

"Who are those two girls?" she asked, annoyingly.

Takumi looked back at the two bikes that were waiting for him before he turned back to Natsuki. "I'm sorry, I need to go. My friend is waiting for me." He said and walked off to the bike.

Natsuki watched him got onto Nanami's bike. She was very frustrated when he seemed to care for her lesser than Nanami. The two bikes turned into the gas station, dropping Takumi before they rode off.

* * *

Youuichi watched the girl in her white singlet and torn jeans got off her bike, trying to think who she was. Nanami walked over to the old man and leaned against the wall next to him. Iketani, Itsuki and Takumi were looking at Nanami. Iketani and Itsuki were admiring at the girl's slender body while Takumi was quite annoying with their pervert comments. Youuichi was staring at the young girl after he knew that she was one of his old friends' daughters. It was very surprised indeed to see the little quiet girl grew up so much over the years. 

"Can Takumi knock off a bit early today?" Nanami asked.

Youuichi nodded, guessing that they must have many things to catch up. Nanami smiled brightly and walked over to Takumi before she pushed him to into the back of the office. The three men watched the bike rode off, sighing at their lack of lady luck.

"Boss, who's she?" Iketani asked.

"Her name is Hishiwara Nanami. One of my old friends' daughters," Youuichi replied, puffed his cigarette.

"Is she Takumi's girlfriend?" Itsuki asked, as he told them what he saw at school.

"Maybe," Youuichi replied, as he was not quite sure. However, Bunta and Genjo hoped that the two kids were together.

* * *

**Lake Akina **

Nanami and Takumi were sitting at the dock, looking aimlessly and silently at the waves. They did not speak a word since they arrived. Takumi stole a few glances at the girl beside him, thinking of a topic to break the ice. Takumi was very quiet and distracted, as everyone knew. He seldom showed any expressions on his face, except an unusual blank one. However, he seemed to be a different person when he was with the two girls. It might because they grew up together and were much closer than the others were. No matter what the reason was, the bond between them would never break. Takumi was very certain about it.

"Nanami, why did you suddenly decide to come back?" Takumi asked.

"I don't know, maybe I was lonely. You see, Mickey left the team... umm... we're working together in a special project a few years ago. After she's left, I stayed with the team for a while. It was very boring without Mickey around and so I decided to stay with my Dad..." Nanami paused and thought how she could tell him that she came back because of him.

Takumi looked at her troubled face and pulled her over. Nanami leaned herself against him.

"I'm sure you won't be lonely again... because you have Mizuki and I." Takumi assured her.

"Takumi-Kun, can I ask you a question?" Nanami asked as she looked up at him. "Do you like anyone right now?"

Takumi was surprised by her question. He thought about it seriously, not knowing how to answer her. Nanami lowered her head, looking at the reflection of the crescent moon in the water. Her mind was running wild with all possible imaginations after she noticed his expression. She thought from his reluctant that he must have someone in his mind that was not herself. She was very upset, but she was trying to hide her feeling at the same time.

"I'm just asking for fun. You don't need to answer it," she said with a smile and got up. "Let's go home. It's getting late."

Takumi looked at Nanami, knowing that she was not happy as she pretended to be. However, he did not say anything.

Nanami got home late that night. She was lying on her bed, unable to sleep. Inside Mizuki's room, Mizuki was wondering what happened to Nanami. She did not drop by her room after she came back. She suddenly looked for Nanami, surprised to see her friend looked so trouble.

"What's happened?" Mizuki asked.

Nanami held Mizuki tight and shook her head, "Nothing."

"Tell me! I know you're upset about something, what is it about? Does it have something to do with my dumb cousin?" Mizuki asked, seriously.

"Maybe I shouldn't come back. He's changed. I think I was expecting too much." Nanami said with a shaking voice.

Mizuki held her friend tight, pissing off with her cousin. "Give him some time, Nanami!"

Nanami looked up at Mizuki with her tears rolling down her cheek. Mizuki pulled her over and hugged her tight. After a long while, both of them left the house for a spin.

It was a long night for both girls. Mizuki was driving in her white WRX, while Nanami was in a NSX. The two cars were racing down Akina for many rounds, setting a new record each time. Mizuki and Nanami finally stopped at the drinking machine. They were looking at the laptop, keying some information into it.

"Sugoi! Do you think we're able to win Bunta?" Nanami asked, excitedly.

Mizuki nodded.

"Where are we going later?" Nanami asked.

"Akagi, it's a nearer pass," Mizuki replied, looking through the information of the Akagi.

"Redsuns territory! I hope I have a chance to challenge Takahashi Ryosuke," Nanami remarked.

"You don't need to challenge him because he lost to Takumi a few months ago," Mizuki said, boringly.

"What? That's unbelievable. I thought he's the best of the best here?" Nanami frowned.

Mizuki continued working on her laptop, ignoring Nanami's comments on Ryosuke.

**... To B Continued ...**


	19. Scene 19

﻿**Ikaho Senior High School**

Mizuki and Nanami were tiredly walking to their classroom early in the morning. The two girls each carried a Sony Vaio with them. As usual, they did not give a damn to any of the schoolmates along the corridor nor in the class. Mizuki hung her white bunny backpack behind the chair and turned on the laptop, looking at it with her sleepy eyes.

"Gosh! I miss my bed," Mizuki sighed as she rested her chin on the table.

Nanami looked at her friend and commented, "Me, too. I think we'd better skip tonight's event. I need to charge my battery."

"Hai, hai!" Mizuki replied with a few nods and asked her friend about their homework that they were supposed to hand in.

Mizuki smiled and dug out her homework, put them on the table before she fell asleep. Nanami sighed and kept their laptops before she lay on the table, sleeping.

At the other classroom, it has been a week since Takumi last saw Nanami. She was avoiding him after they left Lake Akina. He became quieter as the days went by. In addition, Mizuki talked to him lesser and spent more time with Nanami. It was very difficult to catch his cousin these days.

"What have I done?" Takumi began his soul-searching again, as he looked outside the window.

* * *

Mizuki and Nanami were chatting about some driving techniques as they walked towards their bikes. The two girls stopped in their surprise when they saw Takumi was leaning against Mizuki's bike, waiting for them.

"We need to talk!" he said with a firmed tone.

"I talk to you later, Mickey! Bye, Takumi!" Nanami smiled and got onto her bike.

Takumi grabbed her hand, "Stop avoiding me, Nanami!"

"Since he's looking for you, I'm going home first, then!" Mizuki tried to escape.

"Mickey, go home!" he ordered and got onto Mizuki's bike.

Nanami followed Mizuki home, unwillingly. She noticed Takumi's frustration. However, if she ran away, Mizuki would be the one who suffered.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Residence **

Takumi got off the bike and went up to his room, the room that he hardly had the chance to stay. He changed into casual clothes after a shower before he went to his cousin's room, where the two girls were already waiting for him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Takumi asked Nanami, while Mizuki was lying lazily and sleepily on her bed.

"I'm not avoiding. I'm just tired after school and want to get home early, that's all!" Nanami gave an excuse.

"You're lying! I know it has to do with our conversation that night. What did I say that upset you? Tell me," Takumi asked.

"It has nothing to do with you!" Nanami protested.

"Err… I go and get some drink for all of us. What would you like?" Mizuki asked as she thought that she should not stay any longer.

"I'll talk to you later, Mickey!" Takumi told Mizuki and turned back to Nanami.

Mizuki ran out of the room quickly and slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door, listening to the confrontation on the other side.

Takumi grabbed Nanami's arms in his hands, looking into her eyes. Nanami knew that he was angry.

"I… I'll go back to UK… if," Nanami said with a shaking voice.

"What's that for? You're not happy there," Takumi asked in a calming tone.

"I'm not happy here either," she answered back.

"Because of me?" he asked. "It got to do with the question you asked, right?"

Nanami looked down on the floor, trying not to make any eye contact with Takumi. She was not sure how she could face him at this very moment.

"Nanami-Chan, I didn't answer you because I don't know if I really have anyone I like," Takumi told her

"I heard you… was seeing a girl recently," Nanami said.

"Mickey. Mickey told you about it, right?" Takumi asked.

Nanami nodded.

"You're going to make me go crazy," Takumi replied and sighed. "You came back suddenly when I don't even know when are you coming back. And so far, you don't even contact me during this few years. The only thing I got from you is the birthday card that you sent every year. Nanami, can you tell me what I should do? You came back suddenly and asked me if I have any girlfriends. Could you tell me what should I do?"

"I'm sorry, Takumi." Nanami apologized. "I was just curious because…"

"Because you wanted to know if I still like you like what I did before you left," Takumi asked. "In fact, I still like you though the feeling has faded a little. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, Takumi. I'm sorry about it." Nanami said. "Takumi-kun, I still love you and I'll wait for your answer."

"Nanami," Takumi called his childhood girlfriend, as she walked to the door.

"Let's us start afresh." Nanami said with a smile. "I won't run away but I will wait for your answer."

"I… Will you be my girlfriend?" Takumi asked suddenly.

Takumi stood on the ground, watching Nanami left the room. He sat on the edge of the bed and thought about the girl. He knew that she was upset, but he had no answer for her yet. He did not want to hurt her, but he was attracted to Natsuki as well. In fact, he wondered why Natsuki suddenly became close to him recently when she stopped talking to him for years. Takumi was confused.

Mizuki walked over to her cousin after Nanami left the room and sat by his side, as she looked at him.

"Oni-chan, take your time. Nana-chan can wait." Mizuki said as she pat his back. "You know why she never contact you. She's been traveling with Genjo-San and therefore, it was difficult for her to keep in touch with you. The only thing she could do was sending you a card. You know, she got a lot of guys asking her out, but she always refused because she didn't want to open the option to other people. You should know why, right?"

"Mickey, I like her but I'm not sure if I only like her or not." Takumi said.

"If Nanami and Natsuki were drowning, who would you save?" Mizuki asked.

"Mickey, this answer is stupid! Nanami can swim very well, how could she drown?" Takumi smacked Mizuki's head lightly.

"Ouch!" Mizuki cried. "It's just a assumption! Since you can't even tell who you want to be with, I just try to help you."

"Mickey, sorry. Is it hurt?" he asked.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Residence **

Mizuki was all-alone in the house since she came back from school. Airisu was dating with Keisuke and would be coming home after the movie. As for Nanami, her cousin fetched her out for dinner. She was completely bored and began to think about Ryosuke. She had not heard from him since they last met in their neighborhood. She thought that he must be very busy with his study as he was a med student. She looked at the phone, deciding whether to call the guy or not. A moment later, she grabbed her keys and waist pouch and ran out of her room.

* * *

Ryosuke pulled over by the sidewalk when he saw a familiar girl in her light pink halter neck blouse and a pair of white hot pants. He recognized her from a distance. Mizuki was strolling down the road in the other direction, without noticing him.

Half an hour later, Mizuki came back with two hands full of grocery bags with one hand holding an ice cream cone. Without realizing, she walked toward the white FC that was waiting for her. Ryosuke was leaning against his car, puffing his cigarette.

"Long time no see, Mizuki!" Ryosuke said.

Mizuki stopped with surprise to see him in front of her. She nodded with a faint smile and suddenly, kept her smile when she noticed his disgust glares. She did not know why he gave her that look, but she could feel that he was not quite pleased to see her.

"Your stuff looks heavy. Come on, I give you a lift!" he offered.

"Thank you very much," she declined politely and tried to walk away. "I can manage by myself."

"Let me help you," he insisted and grabbed the bags from her hands.

Mizuki looked at the ice cream that just dropped on the ground, annoyingly. She snatched her bags back, but Ryosuke pulled them back. In the end, the bags dropped on the ground and the items were scattered around. Mizuki looked up with an angry glare at Ryosuke, ready for a fight anytime. Ryosuke grabbed her waist immediately and planted his kiss on her lips, as she struggled.

"Pah!"

Mizuki wiped her lips with the back of her hand, disgustingly. Ryosuke looked at her as he rubbed his cheek.

"I can't touch you anymore," he commented with a smirk. "Why? You don't need me anymore, right?"

Mizuki clenched her fists tight, trying not to lose her temper at this moment. She ignored him and put her scattered items into the plastic bags slowly. Ryosuke was looking at her with much frustration when she did not show her reaction, before he pulled her into his house.

* * *

Nanami came home late the night after watching movie with Takumi. She poked her head into the dark empty bedroom and sighed when Mizuki was not around. She thought that her friend must have taken the car out for a spin without noticing that all cars were nicely parked in the garage. Airisu did not quite bother about her sister anyway, as it was usual not to see her sister staying home.

* * *

A red Ferrari Enzo pulled over in front of the Business Administration Faculty of Takasaki University. A tall, refined handsome young man in his early twenties got out of the red sport car, adjusting his Armani sunglasses. He slowly walked to the canteen and sat down with his coffee. He loosened his tie a little before he looked out of the window, as if he was searching for someone. 

Airisu stepped out of her classroom with a smile when she approached her boyfriend who was waiting for her along the corridor. They walked hand in hand to the canteen for an hour break. As soon as Airisu reached the entrance of the canteen, she immediately pried her hand off Keisuke's hand with a surprise and frightened look on her face. Keisuke was quite surprised by her sudden reaction and looked at her for answer. He watched a man in a black suit walked toward his direction before he gave Airisu a big hug, dumfounded.

"How have you been, Iris? I miss you so much…" Sakuya said as he held his sister tight, refused to let her go. "I'm back."

Keisuke was shocked and confused when he heard the conversation.

"Sky, let me go. I can't breath!" Airisu said softly.

"I'm sorry," Sakuya apologized and looked at his sister adoringly. "He must be your boyfriend, Keisuke. Takahashi Keisuke, the younger son of the director of Takasaki Medical Center," he turned to Keisuke who was raging inside as he noticed and introduced himself with a handshake. "I'm Fujiwara Sakuya. How do you do? Nice to meet you and thank you for taking a good care of my little sister."

Keisuke was so confused when he heard that the man in front of him was Airisu's brother. He could see how well groom this man was from his appearance and manner. He always thought that his brother was perfect, but Airisu's brother gave him a little surprise.

"Oni-chan, when did you actually come back?" Airisu asked, curiously.

"About 2 months ago, but I was caught up with some issues. Umm, Iris, how's everyone?" Sakuya replied.

"Fine, but don't ask me about Mickey because I don't know where she is right now," Airisu replied, shrugged her shoulder.

"Don't tell me you two had a fight and she ran away," Sakuya asked with a smile.

"Of course not!" Airisu exclaimed. "Oni-chan, do you know where she is because both Nanami and Takumi seem to be over anxious about that girl? She's been missing for two weeks now," Airisu added.

"Have you ever worried about your sister?" Sakuya threw the question back at Airisu.

"What about you?" Airisu asked back. "I don't see that it's necessary as Mickey is so independent and what could happen to her? I bet it would be another way round."

Sakuya nodded, "By the way…" He suddenly got up and left without finishing his words.

"Oni-chan," Airisu sighed, as she watched her brother ran out of the canteen.

"Does your brother have any girlfriends?" Keisuke asked.

"Not at all. He never sees any girls for a few years after he broke up with his one and only girlfriend. That girl is an ABC and Oni-chan loves her so much that he can't forget her. After breaking up with his girlfriend, he devoted himself in his studies and sports and never looks at other girl again," Airisu replied.

"I can't believe that. With his look, he can find a girlfriend easily!" Keisuke exclaimed.

"Not everyone is like you, Keisuke!" Airisu commented. "What about your brother? Doesn't he fall into the same category as my brother?"

"What's wrong with you, Onichan?" Airisu asked Sakuya who just walked back with disappointment.

"I… nothing," Sakuya replied.

"Really?" Airisu asked with a naughty wink.

"By the way, I want to tell you that I'll be staying in Takasaki for a week. I finally can have a good break," Sakuya said with a smile, cueing his sister to set time aside for him.

"Heard that, Keisuke?" Airisu asked Keisuke, who was nodding his head.

"I have another class now so see you later, Oni-chan!" Airisu said and walked off, leaving the two young men at the canteen.

* * *

**Fujiwara Residence **

Keisuke was invited to a dinner with Sakuya that evening. He arrived early evening and was chatting with Sakuya in the living hall. Airisu joined them later with some tea and snack.

"Tadaima," Nanami shouted as usual when she entered the house.

She was shocked to see Sakuya in the house and gave a deep bow. "Give me a minute," she ran up to her room immediately.

"You've caught her off guard again, Oni-chan!" Airisu smirked.

The next person to walk into the house gave Keisuke and Sakuya a big surprise.

"Tadaima," Takumi said and walked straight up the stairs to his room, without seeing who were in the house.

"Is he blind or something?" Sakuya shook his head helplessly.

"Airisu, why he is here?" Keisuke asked.

"My house is also his house," Airisu replied in her boring tone. "Oni-chan, listen!" she urged her brother to listen to the whines above.

"Are they always like that?" Sakuya asked curiously and unbelievingly.

Half an hour later, Takumi walked down with Nanami in their matching wardrobe. They seemed to be busy with their conversation about Mizuki. Nanami wanted to look for Mizuki again, as what she had been doing in this few weeks. As usual, Takumi gave in to his friend and led her out of the house.

"Hey, Takumi!" Sakuya called.

Takumi turned to the direction of the voice and stared at his cousin dumfounded. He slowly walked to Sakuya and exchanged a short greeting before he bowed politely at Keisuke.

"When did you come back?" Takumi asked.

"You've grown up a lot, Takumi. I almost can't recognize you. How's life?" Sakuya asked the younger boy, who was sitting on the other sofa with Nanami. "I heard that you become a road racer recently. What's a surprise?"

"Umm…not really like what you're thinking… I don't know how to explain," Takumi replied, scratching his cheek.

"Do you mind if I want to challenge you to a race? Don't turn me down, I just wanna see it for myself," Sakuya said.

Takumi nodded unwillingly. "Have you seen Mickey lately? She's went missing and we're worried," Takumi asked Sakuya.

"Nope, I haven't seen her for a few years since she came back here. Don't worry, nothing will happen to her," Sakuya replied.

Nanami looked away boringly, knowing that Mizuki's brother and sister could not be bothered about the missing girl. She knew that the relationship of her friend's with her siblings well and never wanted to mention. As for Nanami, her sixth sense was telling her that something had happened to Mizuki. However, she did not know exactly what was it.

* * *

Sakuya had become Airisu's chauffer during his stay in Takasaki. He drove his sister to university and fetched her everyday. However, she was very frustrated by her friends who were attracted to her brother. She had to deliver a big stack of letters everyday for those friends of hers. Sakuya shook his head every time he looked at the letters, scaring to reply them.

"I'd better go back Tokyo," Sakuya said boringly. "I'm really surprised to see how crazy these girls are. They're very scary."

"They must be very upset to hear your comment, prince charming." Airisu commented and asked curiously. "Do any of them interest you?"

"Not at all," Sakuya replied, thinking about the girl he met in Tokyo.

"Poor them," Airisu sighed, teasing her brother playfully as they drove pass.

Suddenly, Sakuya made a sudden U-turn and chased after a blue 3000GT. Airisu looked at her brother with knitted brows, wondering what her brother was doing. She knew that 3000GT ahead of her; however, what did it have to do with her brother. Sakuya forced the 3000GT to stop after a while in front of the university gate. He got out of the car and walked over to the lady driver, leaving Airisu watching him inside the Ferrari.

"Hi, I've been looking for you." Sakuya said as Ruri was staring at him in her surprise. "Do you still remember me? We met about a month ago in Tokyo and you..." Sakuya tried to help her recall.

Ruri nodded and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you free? I just wanna ask you out for… for dinner," Sakuya asked.

"I have a class now and I'm late. Thanks for inviting me, but I think you'd better go with your friend," she turned down politely as she saw a girl in his car.

"That's my sister. I'll wait till you finish your class," he said with a smile.

Ruri looked at him and walked away, hiding her trouble face. She was not quite happy to see his reaction when she mentioned about the girl inside the Ferrari, believing that she must be his girlfriend.

"Who is she, Oni-chan?" Airisu asked with a naughty smile.

"Can you go back by yourself? I'll wait till she finishes her class," he asked.

"Nope, no way. You must send me home," Airisu insisted. "I'm inviting a friend for dinner and I want you to be there."

"I'm not interested in any of your friends so you can just drive home. Please tell your friend that I'm busy," Sakuya walked off towards the canteen.

"Happy waiting," Airisu pulled off at high speed with a smile.

* * *

Airisu and Ruri were chatting after dinner as they sat in the living room. Airisu played a long scaring movie, planning to keep Ruri as long as her brother came back. It was almost 9 o'clock and there was no sign of Sakuya yet.

"Airisu, I make a move first," Ruri said, as she glanced at the clock.

"Why don't you stay here for a night? I prepare you a room," she offered eagerly.

"Thanks, but I'd better go back. I'm very tired so see you tomorrow," Ruri got up.

"Ruri, please stay. Come on, I get you your stuff," Airisu pulled the girl to the guest room and prepared her every necessary items.

Ruri sighed, as she did not know how to turn Airisu down. Airisu then went back to the living room, waiting for her brother. Sakuya came home late that night while Airisu was already sounded asleep in her own room.

**... TBC …**


	20. Scene 20

**Fujiwara Residence **

Ruri woke up early the next morning and prepared herself to school. Her mind was still thinking about Sakuya and the girl she saw in his Ferrari. She was glad to see him again, but she was quite disappointed at the same time.

In the other room on the third floor, Sakuya had a sleepless night since he came home. He had been thinking about Ruri and wondering why she was avoiding him. Was she angry that he did not give her any calls since that night? He walked down the stairs in his deep thoughts.

The happiest person at this moment was Airisu, who was sitting at the dinning table waiting while sipping her coffee. She was imagining what would be her brother's expression when he saw Ruri later. Ruri came down and sat across Airisu, wondering what she was thinking. Airisu gave her a bright smile as Sakuya walked over to join them.

"Ruri, this is my brother, Sakuya." Airisu introduced her brother to Ruri before turning to her brother. "Oni-chan, this is my good friend, Ruri."

Airisu was smiling as Ruri and Sakuya stared at each other dumfounded. It was a mere silent at this very moment. Sakuya looked at his sister who was wearing a ready teasing smile on her face. He just realized what his adoring sister was up to this time. She planned to help him last night. He regretted not to listen to his sister and waited blindly. He looked at his sister again, cueing her to leave them alone. Airisu smiled and walked out of the house, calling Keisuke to fetch her.

* * *

"What makes you keep smiling this whole morning?" Keisuke asked curiously.

"Nothing," Airisu rested her chin on her backhand and looked outside, guessing what were happening in the house.

"Really? Where's Sakuya?" he asked, knowing that she would tell him if he kept on asking.

"I guess Oni-chan won't go back to New York," she said with a smile.

Keisuke looked at his girlfriend with a question before he turned into the car park. Airisu told him about her brother and Ruri. Keisuke was very surprised to hear her story. At the same time, he thought of his Aniki, Ryosuke. He noticed a slight change in his brother lately. He guessed that he must have some problems with the girl, whom he had mentioned some time ago. Talking about her brother, Airisu suddenly asked him something that had been bothering her.

"Keisuke, what's your opinion of female racers? I mean… do you mind if your girlfriend is one of them?" she asked, as they walked to the classroom.

"Umm… fine. There're many girls who are very fast nowadays. As for you, I don't know. Anyway, if I mind, I won't introduce you to my teammates," he replied.

"What if you lose to a girl?" she asked again.

"It's hard to say, but I won't be happy of course. By the way, I hate losing to anyone, whether a guy or a girl," he replied. "Why are you asking? Anyway, you can't beat me!"

Airisu nodded with a troubled face. She knew that he would not want to see her again if he knew that she defeated him twice. She made up her mind about her racing plan.

* * *

**London **

Hisashi and Sara were on their way back from a long business meeting with his staff. Sara was leaning her head against her husband who was immensely reading the reports in his hands. She closed her eyes, taking a break after a long day staring at the computer.

"I miss Mickey," Sara sighed, as she always thinking of her youngest daughter. "You're right. They will leave us when they grow up, but I…"

"Sara, we can't keep them by our side all the time. One day, our kids will have their own family. We can't take care of them all the time. Anyway, I'm still with you. Don't be like that, you are not Sara that I know," Hisashi said and kissed his wife.

"What do you think Mickey is doing now?" Sara asked with a faint smile.

"She must be driving her car around the island, enjoying herself." Hisashi replied.

"Hisashi, am I worried too much about Mickey? I know I shouldn't, but we all know that Mickey isn't that strong as everyone sees. She's a fragile person. I've been thinking about our proposal to Ryoko recently. I feel that we should let Mickey knows about it so she can try to get along with Ryoko's family before her marriage," Sara spoke what was on her mind.

"Actually, I have the same idea too," Hisashi admitted to his wife that he did not want to wait any longer.

"So we should bring the engagement forward. It'll be at the best interest for both families, at least for Mickey." Sara nodded.

They got out of the black limousine soon after it pulled over in front of their mansion in the suburb of London. As they walked up the long stairs, they stopped in their surprises. A girl in a dirty attire was sitting on the upper step, leaning herself against the white pillar. She was Mizuki. Sara ran up to her daughter, checking on the girl anxiously.

"Mummy, I'm back. I'm not going anywhere forever," Mizuki said with her soft and tiring voice.

"What's happened to you, Mickey?" Sara asked, as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"We'd better bring her in first, Sara. Look, Mickey is very tired," Hisashi said from behind and gave his daughter a big hug. "Can you walk, my sweetheart? Come on, give me your hand."

"I'm back Daddy. I miss you a lot. I'm sorry that I…" Mizuki broke into tears as she held her father tight.

"It's all right, sweetheart. You must be hungry now. Let's go inside," Hisashi carried the girl into the house.

Hisashi brought the girl to her room, leaving his wife to attend to her. Mizuki was still sobbing, as Sara prepared the water for her to wash up. In the other room, Hisashi was standing in the shower frustratingly. He never thought of seeing his daughter came back in such state and was wondering what had happened to her earlier.

Mizuki sat at the edge of her bed silently after a bath. She showed no expression on her face, as she studied the floor. Hisashi and Sara came in later. They were heartbroken when they saw Mizuki so upset. They sat by her side, while Hisashi pulled Mizuki over, leaning her head on his broad shoulder.

"Daddy, I'm not going anywhere anymore. There isn't any place for me. Nobody wants me. I'm unwanted like what Sky had said. I'm just your creation. I understand now," Mizuki said.

"Mickey, can you tell Daddy what happened? You're not unwanted. Daddy not only created you, but your mother and I created Sky and Iris as well. Don't listen to Sky. He's so childish," Hisashi said as he rubbed her long hair.

"I… I don't know. I'm confused." Mizuki replied.

"Mickey, get some sleep and we'll talk about it when you feel better," he told his daughter.

Mizuki nodded and lay down. Hisashi left the room, while Sara stayed by her daughter's bed. He was lost and did not know what he should do.

* * *

Mizuki woke up after a few hours. She looked at her mother who fell asleep by her bed. She gently placed her hand on her mom's. Sara woke up and smiled at her daughter.

"Oka-chan," Mizuki called her mother. "I know you and dad want to know what happened, but if daddy knows, he might be doing something foolish. So can you keep it a secret?"

"Deal! So can you tell me what happened to you?" Sara replied.

"I met a guy and … I love him. He's been a very nice person until," Mizuki paused. "Until some time back, I saw him fetching another girl. We began to see each other lesser."

Sara looked at her daughter who was talking while looking at the floor, with tears rolling down her cheek.

"I met him sometime last week. He…" Mizuki stumbled as she told her mother.

Sara was shocked to know that her daughter was raped. She knew that her husband would be furious and would not let the matter rest easily. She looked at her daughter again, consoled her before put her to bed. She got back to her room where Hisashi was waiting. Looking at her husband, she simply smiled at him and entered the bathroom.

"Sara, is Mickey okay?" Hisashi asked, as he lay on the bed.

"Umm," she nodded. "You can't sleep?"

"I… just worried," Hisashi replied.

"Why don't you spend time with her?" Sara suggested. "Anyway, we'll be moving back to New York after this week. I guess she'll be happier there."

"Okay, I'll clear all my work asap then," Hisashi agreed.

* * *

**Takahashi Residence **

Ryosuke was still working on his driving simulation late into the night. He had been very quiet since he last met Mizuki that afternoon. Half of it was the guilt that was eating him up bit by bit. He knew that whatever has been done could not be undone. He still remembered the gaze that Mizuki was looking at him before he left. He was distracted again. He took out the pictures that they took together all these while, looking through them one by one. His heart sank, knowing that he would never see those smiles again. He sat back against his chair, massaged his neck and thought about Mizuki.

He recalled the first time they met each other was at the peak of Mt. Akagi. Mizuki gave him a jacket which was now lying somewhere in the wardrobe. The second time that they met was the first time he saw she cried. He did not know what upset her at that time. He did not know himself either. They attracted to each other and before he realized, he already fell in love with her. He remembered the time when she did not turn up at Akagi. He was anxious like hell. Those were old memories now. He told himself not to think of her anymore, believing that she was seeing other guys at the same time. However, there was something that he discovered recently that might prove him wrong.

* * *

On the other side of the world, Mizuki was playing with her gray Siberian husky. Hisashi was accompanied her most of the time. Mizuki was feeling better. However, Sara had another worried about her girl.

* * *

Nanami leaned against the white NSX, watching Takumi racing down Akina after his delivery. She noticed something about the Trueno and knew that it might not last long. The car was old, too old. Takumi pulled over as he saw Nanami stood by her car, lost in her deep thoughts. 

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing important. Takumi, let's race down with me. Whoever reaches the bottom first will win," she challenged him.

"Not fair!" he protested. "You'll win again!"

Nanami smiled and got into her car, driving up to the summit and waited for Takumi to come. The two cars raced down the mountain with the NSX on the Trueno's tail.

* * *

**Myogi **

Nanami and Takumi drove a white DC5 out for a date. They had been driving around Gunma every evening. It was Nanami who suggested Myogi and Takumi never objected her. He knew that he spoilt his friend somehow. They were sitting at a corner of the car park at the summit of Mt. Myogi, not knowing that a race was conducting.

"Takumi, I heard a fleet of LanEvos coming up this way," Nanami alerted him.

"Don't bother. We're not coming here to race, are we?" Takumi replied.

"True," Nanami agreed.

They did not watch the race between Night Kids and Emperor at all. However, Nanami was pissed off when she saw Seiji cut the Night Kinds' sticker into half. She hated to see this kind of humiliation and walked over. She was surprised to see so many teams' stickers on the white Evo IV. With her rage, she slapped Seiji cross his face. Seiji grabbed her collar immediately while Nanami gave him a fierce glare at the man, challenging him. Takumi pushed his hands off Nanami, fearing that she would get hurt.

"Are you al right, Nanami?" Takumi asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," she replied.

The Night Kids were surprised to see the Akina Hachi-Roku here in Myogi. Takeshi was very frustrated and thought that the young boy would laugh at his defeat.

"Don't touch her or else I won't let you off," Takumi warned Seiji with a serious glare.

Kyouichi stepped up, pushed Seiji aside, and looked at Takumi from head to toe. He turned to Nanami, looking at her in a disgusting way.

"What about your girlfriend? She is the one who started it. Why don't you let her settle it herself?" Kyouichi asked like a teacher giving a lecture to a student.

"So you must be the leader of the team, then. How do you educate you team? Is this the way to show your superiority? What he did was wrong? He shouldn't humiliate the others like that. Where's your sportsmanship?" Nanami stepped up and asked Kyouichi back.

Kyouichi was dumfounded by the girl's statement instead. It was true that he did not stop Seiji from doing that bad habit. As a leader, he did not do what he should do.

"You want me to settle it myself. That's fine. I'll settle this with your way. I'll race with this disgusting guy down this pass and if I win, he must remove all the stickers and apologized to the…" Nanami looked back at the GTR. "Night Kids."

"Takumi, let's go. We have to go back too. If not, Bunta will worry that we can't wake up tomorrow again," Nanami told her friend and drove the DC5 to the starting point.

"I won't lose to a girl like you, especially when you have a burden in your car," Seiji smirked as he revved his engine.

In no time, the two cars were racing neck to neck toward the first turn before they disappeared into the dark. The engines were roaring loudly over the mountain.

**… TBC …**


	21. Scene 21

**Lake Akina**

Nanami was leaning against Takumi's back as they sat at the dock. They were chatting happily and slowly their conversation was on Mizuki. Both of them missed the younger girl a lot. The sun was setting and it reminded them of Mizuki who loved watching the view. Without Mizuki, there seemed to lack of something. Suddenly, Nanami raised up the Emperor after she heard about the latest news of the team.

"I believe you're going to have another race very soon. This time it would be Emperor; do you still remember the team we saw that night at Myogi?" Nanami asked.

Takumi nodded, "Why?"

"You might lose this time. I don't want to see you lose to anyone," Nanami said, as she knew that the Trueno's engine might not be able to last till the end of the race.

"Nanami, it doesn't matter if I win or lose. I don't care about the outcome so don't bother about the race," Takumi rubbed her hair gently.

"Do you have anything that bothering you? I've noticed that you're quite distracted lately," Nanami asked.

"Not at all, it's just some pranks. I received some notes telling me about Natsuki. I don't know who put them in my locker and what her intention is. I feel quite irritated to see those nasty things about Natsuki," he replied.

"I see. Nasty? What was on the note then?" Nanami asked curiously.

"It's about Natsuki and her boyfriend. The person means that she's seeing a man for money, some sort like that. Anyway, I don't think she's doing such a thing," Takumi commented.

Nanami nodded and stopped asking further question.

* * *

It was the late afternoon when Takumi went out with Itsuki after Nanami had some urgent matter to attend. They went to the lake as usual. Takumi walked over to vendor machine when a white Evo IV pulled over and asked for direction. Seiji was curious about the pass and began to ask for information. He pissed Itsuki off when he laughed at the Trueno, as he thought that Itsuki was just boasting. Kyouichi stopped Seiji from further offending Itsuki and urged him to leave. Both Kyouichi and Seiji were surprised when they saw Takumi, as they met each other in Myogi. Takumi's presence reminded Seiji of his defeat to the girl. The white Evo IV raced down the pass frustratingly, heading toward Akagi.

* * *

**La Tour D'Argent **

Ryosuke was drinking at a table by the window while waiting for his brother to arrive. Keisuke wanted to introduce his girlfriend, Airisu to him tonight. He was looking forward to this meeting, as he knew that his brother was seriously engaged with this girl for some time. A few of his teammates had seen her for a few times and they gave him quite good comments as well. Keisuke walked hand in hand into the restaurant that evening. Airisu was in a pale green tube dress with her hair tied up to the back. Ryosuke got up immediately when his brother introduced Airisu to him. He was startled by the girl in front of him, as he thought that she was Mizuki. He could not differentiate between the two sisters. However, he managed to covered his surprised and anger by his refined manner. As for Airisu, she felt a wave of uncomforted feeling growing inside her each time she met Ryosuke's glare.

"What would you like to start with for your appetizer, sir?" the waiter asked Ryosuke.

"I'll have Bonito marinated," Ryosuke ordered.

"What should I order?" Keisuke mumbled as he glanced through the menu.

"I want Grilled tomato and mozzarella then," Airisu placed her order and continued looking through the menu.

"I'll have… Grilled vegetable with marinated smoked wild duck and Basque style black pork stew for main course," Keisuke said.

"What about you, Madam?" the waiter turned to Airisu.

"Grilled sea bass with garlic sauce," Airisu said with a smile.

"Shrimp and cream risotto and olive bread, make it three for all of us," Ryosuke ordered.

"What would like for you dessert, Sir?" the waiter continued.

"We'll have milk pudding with plum," Ryosuke said and continued placing his last order. "Do you have Oregon Pinot Gris?"

The waiter nodded, confirming the order and left the table. Keisuke began to tell his brother the story how he met his girlfriend without noticing that Ryosuke was not interested. The dinner went on smoothly with Keisuke did most of the talking, while Ryosuke drank almost the whole bottle of the wine. Airisu could see Ryosuke's trouble, but chose to keep silent.

"Keisuke… I think you'd better go back and take care of your brother. He seemed to have some trouble. See you tomorrow and good night," Airisu said before she got out of the car.

"What's wrong with Aniki?" Keisuke mumbled and sped home immediately.

* * *

**Takahashi Residence **

Keisuke walked into Ryosuke's room with a towel handing on his neck after taking a bath. The blonde man sat at the edge of the bed, looking at his brother who was still in his formal attire. Ryosuke was busy occupied himself with the driving simulation as usual.

"We'll go to Tochigi tomorrow night to see the red Celica. She's challenging the Todojuku and this match is worth watching, as Todojuku is one of the schools that groom professional racers. It would be a tough match and if she wins, she'll be qualified for our new team," Ryosuke said as he input some data into the computer.

"Are you serious, Aniki? You're going to form a new team so what about Redsuns?" Keisuke asked in his surprise.

"Redsuns will remain as it is. I want a new team that strong enough to back my theory. I have a few people in mind and one of them is you. I'll train you to become an undefeatable racer," Ryosuke replied.

"Aniki, why's not Redsuns? If you race, we can win," Keisuke pouted.

"Don't be silly, Keisuke. Remember, I told you that if I lost, I'd retire. I'm serious. I didn't mention that I won't race, but I just want to be behind the scene. In the way, I'll have the confidence that we can become the number one team in Kanto," Ryosuke said ambitiously.

Keisuke nodded, with a devoted and admiration expression.

* * *

**TAB Cafe **

Takahashi Ryosuke was telling his brother, Keisuke, about his new team plan in detail. He had this idea since he met Takumi, the young Hachi-Roku. It was a very rare chance to come across such a good driver and he was sure that Speedstar was not good enough to have that young boy. His driving simulation would be completed if he joined his new team, together his dream of becoming the fastest team in Kanto would come true. He called it, Kanto Project. He had decided to train Keisuke to become the next racing driver, while recruiting a few good drivers. One of them was Takumi, the Akina downhill specialist.

Keisuke was listening very attentively, admired and even more devoted to his intelligence Aniki. He knew that he would not be able to come out with this kind of idea or plan in his entire life. Aniki was superb and he knew that he would succeed. He told himself that he would help his beloved brother with all his strengths and everything that Ryosuke named. His Aniki was the brilliant!

A short while later, Fumihiro and Matsumoto arrived at the cafe. After listening to Ryosuke's plan, they were impressed and gave their full supports for the new great project. On the other hand, Keisuke began to think back to Redsuns. He loved the team, but he could not do anything since he decided to join his brother. Ryosuke told Keisuke that the Redsuns would still continue as it was. Instead, the screening test was around the corner. They needed to find the suitable members to join and run the team. Keisuke nodded, understandingly. Besides Redsuns and the new team's drivers, he was looking for a few skilled mechanic and members. Keisuke looked at Fumihiro, knowing that he was thinking of Kenta. However, Keisuke knew that Kenta was not the person his Aniki was looking for. Actually, Ryosuke had a few good drivers in his mind. Besides the Akina Hachi-Roku, the other was the red Celica. Although she raced very occasionally lately, she had the skills Ryosuke was looking for.

"I have some information about the Celica. I think you must be interested... She's just 19 years old and guesses what... she studies in Takasaki University, the same university as you, Keisuke. Have you ever seen that car running around your school, Keisuke-San?" Fumihiro asked with a smile.

"Really, unbelievable! I've never seen her even once..." Keisuke replied, knitting his brows.

"Of course, you won't notice her! You've been hanging out with your girlfriend and have no time for the other girls..." Matsumoto teased.

"Who says so?" Keisuke protested, forgetting that his girlfriend loved racing too.

"She has a race tonight. Guess who is she challenging?" Fumihiro reported. "Todojuku!"

"That's going to be a tough race. I really would like to see how good she is..." Ryosuke commented.

Todojuku was a famous racing school, which trained many of the professional racers. He had watched a few of the Todojuku's races. They were good and tough. One of the students was Sudo Kyouichi, the Emperor's leader. Kyouichi graduated from that school and was one of the best drivers he met so far, recalling their event last year.

Another driver that caught his attention was the girl who broke his heart, Mizuki. He knew her for the past few months, seeing each other more than everyone expected. However, he never knew if she could race. She had driven his car occasionally. She was fast, but he did nit know if she knew how to drift. However, he knew that the girl could be groomed into a fast racer. Anyway, he did not know where to find the girl, as they did not contact each other since they last met. To be exact, he was the one who drove her away. The only clue he had to find her was Takumi, the Akina Hachi-Roku.

* * *

**Todojuku **

The Todojuku top students were waiting patiently for their challenger at the top of the pass. The pass was not as crowded as everyone thought was. The Redsuns arrived a short while before the race started. There was only one aim for Ryosuke to come up here tonight. He wanted to know the driver and invited her to join his new team. Would he succeed?

Daiki, the downhill specialist of Todojuku, leaned against his Civic Type R, looking occasionally at his watch. On the other side, Sakai, who was mingled around with his friends and seniors, was criticizing the Celica's driver. He thought that the girl was scared and decided to withdraw from the race. Suddenly, the red Celica raced up the hill with the squealing tires clearly heard all over the pass. The race began as soon as Airisu arrived, starting with hill climb. Sakai was very confident that he would defeat her. The race had started for five minutes and Airisu was still tailed the Integra Turbo. How many corners left? How many chances did Airisu have to attack?

"What?" Sakai exclaimed when he realized that the Celica was just beside him on the outer road.

The downhill race started five minutes later. Sakai was very frustrated to lose his race to the girl, with a few condemn from his seniors. He knew that he has underestimated the girl, which reminded him of his defeat earlier to a young girl a year ago. He was counting on Daiki, knowing that his friend was a more collective driver than he was.

Somewhere along the pass, a girl in white dress was watching the race between the Celica and the Civic with her boyfriend. The downhill result was the same as the earlier hill climb result. Daiki was very satisfied with the result, knowing that Airisu was good, though she was not as good as someone he met earlier. Ryosuke approached the girl before she left the pass. She looked at the Redsuns, knowing that she could not escape. She closed her eyes for a while before she looked up at Ryosuke and Keisuke. The Redsuns shocked, especially Takahashi brothers, as they watched Airisu took off her cap and sunglasses. Keisuke was staring at his girlfriend while Ryosuke thought that she was Mizuki. Airisu knew how shock Keisuke was, as she stared at him. She knew that this day would come, but it was too soon and she was not prepared for it yet. Keisuke was staring at her in his frustration and turned his back to her as he walked toward his car. Ryosuke stood in front of her, briefing her on his plan and invited her to join his new team. Airisu seemed rooted to the ground, hardly listened to Ryosuke's plan. Her mind was occupied with her memories with Keisuke.

"You can take your time to consider about it," Ryosuke said and left with his FC.

Airisu nodded. She did not know how long she had been standing there, as the rain began to pour down.

* * *

**Fujiwara Residence **

Airisu came home after a few hours. She was drenched and tiredly dragged herself into her bedroom where she cuddled to herself at a corner of her room.

"Are you alright, Iris?" Nanami asked the older girl whose face was as red as a tomato.

Airisu nodded, tiredly.

"You're not. You must get change now. Come on!" Nanami pulled Airisu up.

"Leave me alone, please." Airisu said with her pointless expression.

"How can I leave you like that? You are running with high fever. Listen, Iris! I know how upset you are right now, but is this what you should do now? Do you think he cares?" Nanami said in her frustration. "Do you think everyone of us want to see you behaving so childishly like this? Why don't you think of those who still care for you? What about your family?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to think of anything now! You don't know how much I love Keisuke. He's my only boyfriend, my first love. Why can't he accept me like Takumi accepts you? He hates me; I know it from the way he looked at me. " Airisu sobbed in Nanami's arm, as she broke down into tears.

**… TBC … **


	22. Scene 22

﻿It was a few days later when Airisu finally attended her classes as usual. The rumors of her breaking up with Keisuke were spreading like a wild fire. Airisu drove to Takasaki University in her red Celica in the morning, which actually surprised most of the guys who recognized her car. She slowly got out of her Celica with a baseball cap and MD player hanging on her neck, as she walked pass the people along the way. She ignored most of the eyes that were looking in her direction, knowing what they were saying. She showed no sign of upsetting over her own personal problem. Girls were gossiping and smirking as they saw their chances of being Keisuke's next girlfriend again. The other guys were relieved to know that she was single again, especially Teiichi. 

Airisu find a quiet place at the front row of the lecture theatre. She took out her book and began to read, paying no attention to anyone around her. Airisu was strong enough to face those people who mocked at her. However, she was not ready to meet Keisuke yet. As she listened to the lecturer, she suddenly remembered that Ryosuke was telling her something that night. She tried to think of it, but it was in vain.

Airisu slowly walked out of the classroom with her mind so engross in Ryosuke's invitation. She knitted her brows as she tried to think very hard for a few hours now. She did not even notice that she had just walked pass Keisuke and his friends along the corridor.

"Hi, Airisu. Are you free now? Shall we go for a movie later?" Teiichi asked as he blocked her way.

"No, thanks. I have a lot of homework to catch up," Airisu turned down politely.

"Don't be like that. It's my treat. A movie will make you feel better. I'm sorry to know about you and Keisuke, but I don't want to see you so unhappy," Teiichi insisted.

"Unhappy? Am I?" Airisu exclaimed with a surprised expression. "I'm fine and would be much happier if you just leave me alone. I have a lot of things to settle and I really can't go for a movie today."

"Airisu," Teiichi pledged and grabbed her hand.

Airisu shove her hand off immediately before she gave him a fierce glare, "I want you to get me right! I'm not interested in going out with you, no matter whenever it is. I have my own friends whom I want to go out with and therefore, I don't need your company. Leave me alone!"

Airisu walked off immediately in annoying manner. She knew what Teiichi was up to this time, as he had been waiting for this day. She knew him well enough and tried to avoid him. She slammed her Celica door shut angrily and made a 360-degree spin before she drove off.

* * *

**Starbuck Coffee **

Keisuke, Kenta and Fumihiro were sitting by the window table waiting for Ryosuke to arrive. They were chatting about the Emperor and some offers from a racing team. Kenta, who was sitting across Keisuke, slowly began to talk about Airisu. He saw his chance to criticize her, while Keisuke was just listening silently. Fumihiro knew that Keisuke did not want to hear about Airisu, as he must still be upsetting with his breaking up. Keisuke was quieter than usual after he silently and informally broke up with his girlfriend.

It was such a small world when Airisu and her friends walked into the café. Kirie and Ruri exchanged their glances when they saw Keisuke, not knowing what to do. Airisu gave them an assured smile and led the way to a table inside. The place was very crowded as it was the peak hour and the girls got a seat just behind the Redsuns. They could even hear clearly, whatever Kenta was saying.

After a short while, Ryosuke walked in and sat just beside his brother. He noticed Airisu on the other table. Fumihiro was asking him about his opinion on the offers.

"Why don't you meet up with them to see what's their offers?" Fumihiro suggested.

"I'm not interested in professional racing. I think Keisuke is much likely to take up the offer," Ryosuke replied with further explanation.

"I can't believe that someone is so desperate to get such a lousy person to drive their car. Can't they find a better person?" Nanami exclaimed as she walked pass, earning an angry stares from the Redsuns, except the Takahashi brothers.

"Hey, little girl! Do you know whom are you talking to? I want you to apologize to Ryosuke-San," Kenta demanded as he stood up and blocked Nanami's way.

"Apologize?" Nanami asked in her innocent look.

"Yes! Didn't your parents ever teach you basic manners?" Kenta asked furiously.

"Hey, Shortie! I should ask you that question instead. I don't think I mentioned your or your friend's name, do I? By the way, this got nothing to do with my parents! If you dare to say another words about my parents, I'll make sure that you won't leave here in one peice!" Nanami warned Kenta with a smile.

"Nanami, enough!" Airisu stopped the younger girl before anything bad would happen. She knew that Nanami was capable of doing anything when she got pissed off.

"Ok!" Nanami nodded. "By the way, do you know that there'll be a race tonight in Akina? Takumi will be racing against the Emperor. Do you wanna watch?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Airisu replied. "Is this why you're here alone without your boyfriend?"

"Iris," Nanami whined. "He's not my boyfriend. We're just friend!"

"What a poor girl! I can understand why that Hachi-Roku doesn't like a rude girl like you. He's wise enough to choose," Kenta remarked, as the other Redsuns members shook their head, helplessly.

"Nanami," Airisu called the name before Nanami lost her temper.

Nanami was smiling evilly as she tried to control her temper. She knew that Kenta might use her words to reply her. She was smarter than everyone thought. She watched a couple walking over with a tray of hot coffee and got up. She intentionally knocked into the couple that eventually threw the coffee on Kenta head.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" she grinned before she asked the couple.

"We're okay, but this gentleman…" they replied.

"I think he should be ok," Nanami said and got the couple new cups of coffee, while the couple was busy apologizing to Kenta who was in a rage.

"Are you alright?" Airisu asked Kenta in her courtesy.

"None of your business!" Kenta puffed and huffed.

"I apologize for my friend. She's still a kid so I hope you'll forgive her," Airisu said.

"I think Kenta is at fault too. Anyway, I think we should just let the matters rest," Ryosuke said, as he gave Kenta a warning glare.

"Thanks," Airisu nodded and walked off with her friends following behind.

"If you shut your friend's mouth from the beginning, this wouldn't happen!" Nanami told Ryosuke mischievously before she ran off.

* * *

**Akina Pass **

Akina was crowded as usual whenever there was a race. Takumi had arrived here earlier when his Sempai pushed him. However, he preferred to stay in his car while the older guys do the other job. He was busy talking to his friend who was watching him at one of the corners along the pass. Airisu shook her head helplessly at Nanami who was happily chatting with Takumi. It was quite a coincident when the Redsuns chose to watch the race at the same location as her. Keisuke kept a distance from her, by parking his FD at the other corner.

"What a small World?" Nanami asked, as she looked at the Redsuns unhappily.

"Nanami-Chan, can you do me a favor? Please don't provoke them," Airisu begged.

"Do you want to change to another place?" Nanami asked.

"Not necessary," Airisu replied and noticed Nanami's trouble. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel right about today's race. I doubt that engine can prolong till the end of the race," Nanami said.

"I believe Bunta won't let anything happen to his car. Dai jobu!" Airisu comforted the younger girl.

"Nope, Bunta knows about the engine. It would blow up anytime, especially if Takumi still continues driving to its limits like this," Nanami insisted, thinking back about Bunta's plan earlier.

"Did you tell Takumi about this?' Airisu asked curiously.

Nanami shook her head and replied, "Nope, but I did give him some hints."

Airisu nodded and leaned back to the red Celica while Nanami climbed up the hood and sat down quietly. Nanami was concentrating all her attention on the race and the revving Trueno's engine, praying for the best. The two girls left the pass immediately after Takumi drove pass them.

"Keisuke," Fumihiro called. "I think it isn't a bad idea to have a girlfriend like Airisu. Why don't you reconsider it again since both of you love each other?" he asked.

"You don't understand, Fumihiro," Keisuke replied as he watched the red Celica disappeared into the dark.

"The person who doesn't understand should be you! You still love her I can see that," Fumihiro commented.

"I'm going home. See you guys tomorrow," Keisuke got into his car and drove off.

* * *

**Takahashi Residence **

Keisuke was lying on his bed, thinking of the days he shared together with Airisu. The first day that they met each other. He knew from the beginning that she loved racing and wanted to join his team. However, he just could not accept the fact that she beaten him in the race. It was his dignity that ruling his heart at the moment. Since that night, Keisuke became a little quiet and only hung out with his Redsuns teammates. He actually met Airisu everyday at school, but he always pretended not to see her.

On the other hand, Ryosuke was quite worried about his brother whom shut himself in his room most of the time. He could not give him any advices, as he did not really fond of Airisu. He thought it was better that Keisuke broke up with her as he did not like her.

It was already past midnight and Ryosuke was still working on his homework. He was too occupied with his medical theory and driving simulation. Out of nowhere, he suddenly found his photo that he had taken together with Mizuki while he was flipping through his thick textbook. The memories slowly played in his mind.

"You're great. You know that. There're not many people that can drive as good as you do…" Mizuki's encouragement rang in his mind with the picture of her in his arms.

"Why did you do this to me, Mizuki? Do you know how much I love you?" Ryosuke mumbled as he threw that picture into his wastebasket.

* * *

**Family's **

Airisu sat by the window with her laptop in front of her and school bag lying on the bench. It was a quiet afternoon and there were less people in the restaurant at this time, especially those local racers in Gunma. She seemed to be engrossed in her school works as the exam is around the corner.

Nakazato Takeshi, Night Kids' leader, saw Airisu when he walked into the restaurant. He was interested in the pretty girl and walked over to her table.

"Hi, can I buy you a drink?" Takeshi asked politely as he sat across her.

Airisu was quite pissed off with his interruption and ignored him, continued her work. She began to run out of her patience when Takeshi continued to pester her with all the offers that a guy would come up when wooing a girl. It was an old trick and she was not that type of girl who would buy that too.

"N-O, no!" Airisu said seriously.

"Don't be shy! I just want to get to know you and we can be friend, right?" Takeshi asked.

"Which part that you don't understand, the 'N' or the 'O'?" Airusu asked. "I don't need friend and please leave me alone. To be frank, you're not my type and I won't go out with you. I hope that I have made myself clear!" Airisu said and continued her study.

"Hey, what we've got here? A beast wants to date a beauty? Is this a Walt Disney fairy tale?" Nanami exclaimed as she stopped at the table with Takumi by her side.

Takeshi looked up at Nanami with a fierce glare when he heard that the girl called him a beast. However, he was even more surprised to see the Akina Hachi-Roku stood in front of him.

"Give me a minute, dear! I need to get this done before we can go," Airisu said.

"No problem," Takumi replied as he sat down beside Airisu.

"Do you know that Okasan is coming back soon?" Takumi asked boringly in his usual blank expression.

Airisu nodded, while Nanami frowned. All of them talked to each other as if Takeshi was not there.

"We need to attend a function when she's here. You can't escape," Airisu said to her cousin.

"I might not be able to go because my dad is coming this week and will be staying for about two to three weeks," Nanami sighed.

"You should be happy, Nanami-Chan. Hishiwara must miss his only daughter a lot," Airisu smiled, as she kept her stuff. "By the way, I think you can get us some tickets to Formula One race this weekend, right?"

Nanami nodded. They did not notice that Takeshi had already left the table as he felt out of place.

* * *

**Tochigi Prefecture **

Nanami was sitting quietly at a corner of the workshop, looking very distracted and upset. She was very angry with Takumi who raced with Emperor a few hours ago.

Six hours ago, Takumi was sitting in his wreckage Trueno while waiting for Bunta to come. Nanami rode her bike down the Akagi pass and stopped by the car. She looked at Takumi whom stood her up that evening.

"I'm sorry, Nanami." Takumi said tiredly, as he realized how foolish he was to come up here to vent his anger.

"Why are you doing this? You promised me that you won't come," Nanami asked.

Takumi remained silent.

"It must be Natsuki, right? You caught her with her boyfriend and you got angry. Why? If you still like her, why are you seeing me?" Nanami asked angrily.

"I'm sorry," Takumi apologized.

"Sorry, what's that for? I have the answer that I've been waiting to hear from you. Takumi, thanks for your company." Nanami said and walked out.

At this moment, Hishiwara walked over to his daughter and gave her a hug. Nanami finally broke down in tears, sobbing in her father's arms. Nanami had made up her mind to go back with her father after the race.

* * *

"How's Takumi?" Hishiwara asked Bunta at their drinking session.

"Quiet as usual," Bunta replied and asked. "What about Nanami?"

"Same, she agrees to go back with me. I didn't expect thing to turn out this way," Hishiwara replied.

"It's Takumi who couldn't decide," Bunta said and asked. "So what's your plan?"

"My daughter loves your son, but she needs time to cool down," Hishiwara replied as he bottomed up his glass.

"I see. So when are you leaving?" Bunta asked.

"Tomorrow. Nanami doesn't want to stay any longer so we pushed forward our departure to tomorrow night," Hishiwara replied, followed by a sigh.

"Should I tell my boy?" Bunta asked his old friend.

"Up to you, Bunta!" Hishiwara replied.

* * *

Bunta looked at the clock, waiting for Takumi to come back from school. However, Takumi went to the gas station instead of coming home. Impatiently, Bunta called Youuichi and asked for Takumi.

"Listen, Takumi. Nanami is leaving tonight. She won't be coming back again…" Bunta said calmly.

Without finished listening, Takumi dashed out of the office and borrowed Youuichi car. The black GTR raced down the highway, heading for Narita Airport. He was cursing his Oyaji for not telling him earlier this morning. He knew that Nanami was upset with him over that incident. He wanted to see her a few days later when she had cooled down a little.

* * *

**10:00pm, Narita Airport **

Nanami pushed her trolley to the check-in counter with her father. She looked around as if she was searching for someone.

"He might be coming so shall we wait?" Hishiwara said, as he read her mind.

"It doesn't matter. I won't stay," she replied, stubbornly.

They sat at a café, waiting for the boarding time.

Takumi ran into the terminal, looking around for Nanami. He was relieved to hear that her flight was not departure yet. On the other side of the terminal, Nanami urged her father to wait at the waiting lounge. Both the father and daughter then slowly proceed to the departure gate.

"Nanami," Takumi shouted before she walked pass the security checkpoint.

Nanami turned back to the call and waved before she took a step forward to the checkpoint.

**… TBC …**

_I don't know how this story will end as I'm still trying to find a way to end it before I move on to a new one… Tough! However, I love this story and can bear to see it end too. Contradicting!_

_Thank you for all reviews and encouragement that you've given me. Your reviews mean a lot to me… thank you again!_

_Dark Summer_


	23. Scene 23

﻿**New York**

The morning news headline was about the plane crash on its way to Narita. It was the most shocking news for Fujiwara's family when both Fujiwara Hisashi and Takashita Sara were in that tragedy. Mizuki stared at the screen of the 43-inch Plasma TV, cuddled herself tightly. No tears had been rolling down her cheeks at all for the past few hours. Her mind was running wild with all sort of imagination. Mizuki was still sitting at the corner staring at the screen, which already switched to other programme. Nobody knew what was on her mind.

Nanami raced her car down the street toward the Fujiwara Mansion in Manhattan immediately after she saw the news. Mizuki refused to talk to anyone and just simply stared at the TV. Nanami knew her friend must be very shock, but what could she do to help her.

Nobody knew how long had Mizuki been sitting in silent in her room. The room was dark without any light penetrated through the black curtain. Mizuki slowly got up and walked into the bathroom. Nanami, who was lying on the long black leather sofa, watched Mizuki and listened to the showering water from the bathroom. Mizuki stepped out of the bathroom in a black V-neck silk blouse and a matching short skirt. She slowly walked out of the room. Nanami sighed of relief when she saw that Mizuki was fine.

"Help! Help!" the maid cried suddenly.

Nanami rushed out of the room and saw Mizuki was lying still on the ground at the bottom of staircase. She ran down and looked at her friend.

"Mizuki-san… missed the step… and fell all the way down…" the maid said with shaking voice. "Will she be all right?... Master and mistress just left us… what should we do?"

Nanami looked at Mizuki's bleeding head and then glared at the maid, "Call the ambulance now!"

"Mickey, wake up!" Nanami was panicked when she saw blood strain from her skirt.

She was shocked.

* * *

**Gunma, Japan **

It has been a week since Bunta brought Takumi and Mizuki home with him after settled the funeral for his brother. Mizuki was sitting quietly in her room on the third floor, tidying her room with Nanami, who had decided to move back after all the incidents. The two girls looked at the cute uniforms that were hanging on the wardrobe door, boringly.

"Mickey, are you sure you are going to school as Bunta said?" Nanami asked curiously.

Mizuki nodded and continued packing her schoolbag. Nanami watched her friend with doubts. Mizuki got up and walked into the bathroom for a shower after she finished the work.

"Are you going to go to bed now?" Nanami asked again.

"Yes, we have to go to school early tomorrow. Good night!" Mizuki replied and tugged herself into the thick blanket before she fell asleep shortly.

Nanami looked at her friend who had changed completely after she woke up. Mizuki had lost her memories about the miscarriage and her life in Japan. She only knew that her parents just passed away a few weeks ago.

* * *

Mizuki got up early the next morning. She quickly changed into a white Nike training jacket and track pants, put on a MP3 player over her upper arm before she ran out of the house. Nanami woke up half an hour later and looked around the room for her friend. She jumped out of the bed to search high and low when she did not see Mizuki in the room. The uniform was still hanging on the wardrobe door.

"Bunta!" Nanami shouted as she ran down the narrow stairs. "Mickey is missing! Have you seen her this morning? Where could she go?"

Bunta stared at Nanami with a smile, "She went out for a jog and should be back soon!"

"Really?" Nanami asked with a surprise expression on her face and slowly dropped her head before she went up to change.

Mizuki came back after an hour and walked straight into the kitchen. She got herself a big glass of water and slowly walked up to her room. She looked at Nanami who started nagging as soon as she entered the room. Mizuki looked at the clock, knowing that she was going to be late and got into the bathroom quickly.

"Stop nagging, Nanami-Chan. I'm sorry to make you worried," Mizuki wrapped her arms around her friend after she dressed up in high school uniform. "Let's go we're late!"

* * *

**Maebashi University High School **

Their form teacher introduced Mizuki and Nanami to the classmates. The two girls were very surprised to see that all the students in this class looked very serious and the atmosphere were quite tensed than other classrooms. Everyone was concentrated with their studies during the class. Mizuki was playing with her pen in her hand as she listened to Ms. Tanaka explaining the passage in the textbook. Nanami looked at Mizuki with a grin, guessing that Mizuki must be completely bored of the class and disagreed with the teacher. She was waiting to see what her friend was going to do to embarrass the teacher. Mizuki continued wearing a smile on her face and raised her hand up suddenly.

"Tanaka-Sensei, I have a question." Mizuki said with a smile.

"Yes, Fujiwara-Chan," Ms. Tanaka nodded with a smile.

"Could you please explain again when should I use 'would have', 'could have' and 'should have'?" Mizuki asked, slowly turned to her friend and grinned mischievously.

"You'll confuse her," Nanami whispered as both girls were listening to the explanation and throwing a few questions back to confuse the teacher.

"I'm so bored listening to these craps. Why must we learn grammar when we know how to use it?" Mizuki pouted.

"Not everyone's mother tongue is English, dear!" Nanami replied with a faint smile.

"I'm sure we will fail English here. The education system is so much different from where we're from. I don't think I will be able to memorize all these craps for the test!" Mizuki whined.

"I think it might be a good experience to fail a subject once! What do you think, Tensai?" Nanami teased.

Mizuki nodded, "Sure!"

* * *

After school, Tsugumi was waiting for her cousin, Takahashi Ryosuke, to fetch her at the main gate with a group of girlfriends. Mizuki and Nanami were chatting about their plan after school as the walked toward the main gate.

"Hi, Fujiwara and Hishiwara. My name is Takahashi Tsugumi. Hmm… We're in the same class. I'm sitting in the front row," Tsugumi introduced herself to her new classmates.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Takahashi-Chan. Aren't you go home? It's already 5 o'clock now," Mizuki asked, as she glanced at her watch.

"I'm waiting for my cousin. By the way, you can just call me 'Tsugumi'. He's late again! Where do you stay? I can ask my cousin to give you a lift," Tsugumi asked with the intention to get to know more about the two new girls.

"Thank you, but we're going to a bookshop. See you tomorrow!" Mizuki declined politely.

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" Tsugumi nodded with a disappointed smile.

Mizuki and Nanami walked down the street, looking at the map of the bookstore in their hands. The two girls spent the whole evening at the bookstore before Takumi fetched them home.

* * *

"Ryosuke, I have 2 new classmates today." Tsugumi told her cousin.

"Umm," Ryosuke nodded. "It's unusual to have new students at this time of the year."

"Yah, I heard that it's some sort of exceptional cases. Anyway, they're very quiet and I have not had the chance to talk to them yet." Tsugumi replied.

"Oh, I see why you look a bit trouble today." Ryosuke commented.

Tsugumi nodded, "They're very popular, you know, especially Fujiwara."

Ryosuke nodded.

* * *

**Takumi's bedroom **

"How's the school?" Takumi asked Nanami, who was wearing a bored face.

"What do you think?" Nanami asked back.

"It's ok, not that bad after all," Mizuki said as she looked at the laptop screen.

Nanami looked at her friend in surprise and asked, "Are you sure, Mickey?"

Mizuki nodded, "Why not? At least, it's a lot better than staying home and do nothing, right?"

Nanami looked at Takumi and mumbled, "I guess there must be something wrong with her. Do you think she should go through another check-up?"

"I don't need it, Nanami." Mizuki stated, as she heard her friend's comments. "I'm fine. I just want to lead a normal life like any other teenagers do."

"I see. Then, you need a boyfriend. I'll help you to find one and we can have a double dating together." Nanami suggested.

Mizuki nodded, while Takumi just simply looked at his cousin, wondering what was exactly on her mind.

**… To be continued …**


	24. Scene 24

﻿**Takasaki City**

It was a fine Thursday afternoon. Takahashi Ryosuke just finished his school and was driving along the street, heading toward his house. He had been staying up every night to catch up with his school work as exam was around the corner. The white FC was brought to a stop suddenly in front of 7-11. He stared at the long hair girl who was leaning against the lamp post for a long while before he decided to get out of his car. He walked slowly to the girl and stopped in front of her. The girl looked up at him with a blank expression.

"Mizuki," he called her name.

Mizuki looked at him surprisingly with a questioning stare, wondering who this gentleman was. She took a few glances at him again and said, "I guess you must have recognized the wrong person. I don't remember that I have ever known you."

"I'm sorry," Ryosuke apologized.

"It's alright," Mizuki replied and walked away before she got into a white S2000 that just pulled over a few meters in front of her.

Ryosuke seemed rooted to the ground as he watched the girl left.

* * *

Mizuki was looking out the window, resting her chin on the back of her hand, as Nanami drove the car toward their house. Her mind was occupied by Ryosuke's appearance, wondering who he was

"I met a guy just now while waiting for you. He seems to know me but I don't know who he is... I'm sure he knows me from his eyes," Mizuki said softly.

"Really? So why don't you ask him then?" Nanami asked, as she wondered who that guy was.

"It's ok! Just curious. Kinishinaiyo!" Mizuki replied with a smile.

"Hai hai!" Nanami nodded. "Are we going for a spin tonight? I've just finished fine tuning our cars and I really want to test it out?"

"What about Aniki's 86? Have you told him about it?" Mizuki asked her friend.

Nanami shook her head," I want him to find it out himself! So where should we go tonight, Tensai?"

"How about Akagi?" Mizuki replied. "I hope the local team is not going to have any practices tonight? By the way, should we ask Aniki to go together? We have plenty of spare cars for him, why don't you ask him?"

"You mean Redsuns? I hope so 'coz I don't want trouble," Nanami replied.

"Redsuns?" Mizuki repeated softly. "Are they good?"

"They're the best in Gunma so far," Nanami replied.

"Nanami-Chan, please ask Aniki to go together. I don't want him to stay home alone and you two should spend more time together, okie?" Mizuki said.

* * *

**Akagi Pass **

Fumihiro, Kenta and Keisuke were looking down the pass as usual. It was Keisuke's 'routine' to be on the pass every night.

"It's a boring night again!" Kenta said. "No one has the guts to come up here to challenge us anyway! Keisuke-San will beat them all!"

Keisuke looked away and took a few puff before he leaned himself against his awesome FD. He was trying very hard to make himself busy so that he would not think about Airisu. However, it was hard for him to forget someone he has been loved so much. He has been wondering how she was doing since she left Japan. He heard about her parents' accident and wanted to know if she was alright.

"There're cars racing up the pass! Repeat, 3 cars are racing up the pass!"

Keisuke stood up straight and looked down the pass, wondering who were coming up. From the top, he could see clearly that the cars were driving at high speed. The sound of the 3 engines was roaring furiously on the quiet night. Coming up the last corner, approaching the three Redsuns' members, Mizuki drifted her S2000 perfectly out of the tight corner before going full throttle on the straight with the DC5 at her tail. Mizuki was surprised to see the guys on the roadside and decided to reduce the speed immediately. She knew that they must have seen what she did not want them to see. Trouble was coming!

"What the hell are you doing, Mickey?" Nanami jumped out of her DC5 and yelled at her friend.

"Gomenne!" Mizuki apologized and pointed at the guys.

"Shit!" Nanami cursed and said to her friend softly. "But you don't need to stop the car like that, right?"

Mizuki nodded and apologized to her friend. She looked at the MRS that was turning back from a distance, joining them.

"They're Redsuns," Mizuki said when she saw the sticker on the yellow FD.

"Don't worry. What we need to do now is ignored any challenges. We're not here to race with anyone!" Nanami commented.

The two girls looked at each other when they saw Keisuke walked toward them, wondering what he was up to.

"Long time no see, Mizuki! How have you been?" Keisuke greeted with a friendly smile.

"Good," she replied automatically.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your parents," he continued.

"Thank you. I'm fine," she replied politely and asked. "By the way, who are you?"

Keisuke looked at the girl surprisingly, "I'm Takahashi Keisuke. We've met a few times, do you remember?"

"I'm very sorry. I can't remember. Anyway, nice to meet you, Takahashi-San," she replied politely.

"It's ok. How's your sister?" he asked, as he just wanted to know about his ex.

"Iris? Oh... she's fine. She's now busy with her study, I guess. So you're her friend?" Mizuki asked.

Keisuke nodded.

"If you don't mind, I had to go now. It's late and we need to return the cars. Bye bye," Mizuki bowed and hopped into her S2000 before she sped off with another 2 cars followed closely behind.

Keisuke watched the 2 girls left and mumbled to himself, "Aniki's just missed the interesting part!"

"Ryosuke must be interested to know them," Fumihiro said, as he knew his friend well.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Residence **

"Mickey, how's the cars?" Nanami asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Good!" Mizuki replied as she tugged herself into bed.

"Good! Can't you say something else? I want more details..." Nanami whined.

"Hey, Mickey! Wake up and talk to me first!" Nanami yelled as she looked at Mizuki who had already fallen asleep. "My god! How can she just fall asleep so easily?"

* * *

**Takasaki University High School **

"Fujiwara-Chan," Tsugumi called from the second floor of the building as she ran down to catch up with Mizuki.

"Yes, Takahashi-Chan," Mizuki asked as she watched her classmate catching her breathe.

"I... I want..." Tsugumi panted.

"Let's go over there and sit down. We still have some time before the break is over," Mizuki led Tsugumi to the bench along the corridor.

"I want to ask if you're free this weekend. Do you want to go to my cousin's place to study? He's a very nice person and he can help us with our study," Tsugumi asked.

"Thank you for inviting, but I feel that it's too troublesome. I can study on my own," Mizuki rejected politely.

"No, please come with me. I want you to join me... because... it's very bored to study alone. What do you think?" Tsugumi insisted.

"But..." Mizuki tried to find excuses, as she didn't know this girl well and was wondering why she was so eager to be her friend.

"No but please," Tsugumi begged.

"I need to ask my uncle for his permission first," Mizuki said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Tsugumi said with a big smile.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Residence **

Mizuki was sitting on the stairs, looking at Bunta who was reading his newspaper. Nanami and Takumi were out for their dates again.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

"Answer the phone, Mickey!" Bunta ordered.

"Moshi-moshi... Yes... Please hold on a second..." Mizuki looked at her uncle and called. "Your phone!"

She watched her uncle as he spoke on the phone. On the other hand, Bunta looked at his niece as soon as he hung up.

"Are you going to ask me something?" Bunta asked.

Mizuki nodded, "Yes, Oyaji. My friend asked me to go to her house to study over the weekend. Can I go?"

Bunta nodded, "Mickey, you've changed. I'd never seen you asking for permission to go out in my life. Anyway, you need not to ask your friend to call me for the permission. It's not you. Next time, just tell me where you're going before you get out of the house."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to ask you myself but I don't know that she would call," Mizuki apologized.

"Mizuki, come here," Bunta called.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just want to see you happy. You can do whatever you want. I trust you all along," Bunta said as he patted her back.

Mizuki nodded as she leaned her head against her uncle's shoulder.

… **_To be continued …_**


	25. Scene 25

﻿**Mt Akina**

It had been a few weeks now since Takumi got his Trueno back in a new engine. However, he had not figured out about the engine and what were missing yet. Mizuki had been watching her cousin's practice each morning and began to grow more impatient at her dumb cousin. She was wondering what was actually in Takumi's head that made him less intelligence than hers. She would never find the answer.

"So how's he progressing?" Nanami asked her best friend, as she stood beside her.

"Same," Mizuki replied, boringly.

"I got an idea!" Nanami said and got into her car.

Mizuki watched her best friend cum Takumi's girlfriend, 'bullying' Takumi again. She sighed boringly and walked back to her S2000. She stopped suddenly when she saw two guys leaning against the guardrail.

"Morning, Mizuki!" Keisuke greeted with a smile.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Mizuki replied in a friendly manner and bowed to both older men.

"Long time no see. How are you? Would you like to have breakfast with us?" Keisuke invited.

Mizuki shook her head and apologized, "Sorry, I have to go back and prepare for my school," She then got into her S2000 and drove off. This was the only way she could escape from the others.

"Aniki... Aniki..." Keisuke called his brother, who was still fixing his eyes on the disappeared S2000. "Are you interested in that S2000 or the girl? I've noticed that you're acting a little strange when you see her. How can I help?" Keisuke smirked, part of him wanted to tell his brother about what he saw a few night ago on Akagi Pass.

"She has a boyfriend," Ryosuke replied, naturally.

"What? Who's that?" Keisuke exclaimed, unbelieving at the answer he heard from his brother.

"Fujiwara Takumi," Ryosuke replied as he pointed at the Hachi-Roku that just drove pass him.

To his surprise, he saw the Celica driving down the hill at the Akina Hachi-Roku's tail. It was unbelievable when he just witnessed that Mizuki drove off in her S2000. Who was in that Celica? He was confused. Besides him, Keisuke was laughing uncontrollably when he heard that assumption from his genius brother.

"What are you laughing at?" Ryosuke asked, annoyingly.

"Aniki, that's impossible! Oh! My god! Don't you know that Mizuki and Takumi are cousins? They grew up together, but it's very common to mistake them for that kind of ah hmm… relationship 'cos they seem to be too close..." Keisuke enlightened his Aniki.

Ryosuke listened in silent, feeling worst after discovering the truth that was different from what he had been assumed so far. He just realized that he had done too much thing that hurt Mizuki's feelings and how could he make it up to her.

"What about the Celica?" Ryosuke asked.

"Airisu is Mizuki's sister. At first, I was surprised when I see how much both of them look alike, but Mizuki is taller and fairer than Airisu. So after sometime I can tell their differences. Anyway, Airisu's left Japan after her parents' funeral. As for Mizuki, I'm not sure why she's here. I heard that she's putting up with her uncle." Keisuke explained.

He stood there dumfounded, cursing within himself for being so conceited and over self-confident in his beliefs. Keisuke was not dumb anyway. He could see Ryosuke's feeling for Mizuki and was curious about the girl who had hurt his brother earlier on. Although he had no evidence that it might be Mizuki, he was now quite certain about his brother's concerns on the girl.

"Who could that be in that Celica if Airisu is not here anymore?" Keisuke suddenly asked.

"It's for me to know and it's for you to find out," Ryosuke replied and walked toward his FC.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Residence**

Nanami was immersed in her thought with all the possible 'candidates' for Mizuki as she was planning a double dating as she announced earlier. In the meanwhile, Mizuki was reading some car magazines in her room, couldn't not be any bothered about what her friend's plan.

"What are you doing, Mickey?" Takumi asked as he walked over to his cousin who was lying on the bed.

"Reading magazine! Can't you see it?" Mizuki replied, without taking her eyes off the pages.

"Do you wanna get out of here and get some fresh air?" Takumi asked in his concern, as Mizuki seldom get out of the house ever since she came back from USA. "You've been staying in you room for the whole weekend. Why not go out for a walk or a spin, whatever you like?"

"That's a good idea!" Mizuki put down the magazine. "I need to get the latest volume of this magazine. I'll go and check it out! By the way, can you send me to the bookshop in Maebashi?"

"Why must you go so far?" Takumi pouted.

"Oh! That the biggest bookstore in Gunma, my dear!" Mizuki smiled.

Takumi nodded as he watched Mizuki took her towel and walked towards the bathroom. He had been worried about his little cousin since she came back. He knew that his father was very concerns about the girl. Mizuki seemed to be too obedient to both of them. There were some changes after the accident which both Bunta and Takumi were not sure if it was a good or a bad sign.

* * *

**Kinokuniya Bookstore, Maebashi District**

Mizuki got out of the Panda Trueno and bent over to have a quick chat with her cousin before entering the store. She walked straight to the automobile magazine section on the second floor.

"... Sorry, I'm not interested. I guess if you were to ask Keisuke, he would love to join you." the tall young man switched off the phone.

"Is he talking about racing team? He sounds like one!" Mizuki thought as she skimmed through the magazine in her hands.

"Excuse me, are you going to buy this magazine? If not, can I have it?" Ryosuke asked.

"Oh! I guess I will. Is this the last copy left?" Mizuki replied as she looked up at Ryosuke. She took another glance at him, recalling that he was the guy who approached her earlier.

"Mizuki," Ryosuke called her name softly.

Mizuki tilted her head as she looked at the man in front of her with a faint smile. She was quite curious to know about this guy. Did they know each other before? It could not be so as she did not have any traces of him in her memories. However, she knew that it was impossible for someone to know her name and looked so familiar with her if he didn't even know her in the first place.

"Err... I'm very sorry that I can't give you this copy because it would be very troublesome for me to go to other bookstore to look for it again. I really appreciate if you understand," Mizuki told Ryosuke as polite as possible.

"It's ok," Ryosuke replied, politely.

Mizuki nodded with a smile. "Are you ok?" she asked as she sensed something wrong from his expression and tone of voice.

"I'm fine," Ryosuke replied as he woke up from his surprise. The history would not repeat itself this time round when he saw that there was no sign of familiarity in Mizuki's eyes. He could only see himself as a stranger to her. He watched her walked over to the cashier and left the store.

Instead of walking to the train station, Mizuki stopped outside the bookstore waiting for Ryosuke. It was her curiosity. She leaned against the lamppost while looking out at the entrance.

Ryosuke slowly walked out of the bookstore fifteen minutes later. He was quite surprised to see the girl waiting for him. Mizuki walked over.

"Can I invite you for a drink?" she asked. "Hmm… I just wanna ask you something… Er… no, should be I think I…"

"Alright," Ryosuke replied, knowing that she was awkwardly trying to explain herself. "I know a nice and quiet café where we can talk," he then led Mizuki to his FC.

Mizuki sat in the white FC, looking around the interior. It seemed very familiar to her, but she could not think of anything related to it. The engine's sound was trying to remind something to her. Her inner self was telling her that she had took a ride in this machine before. Soon the white car pulled over along a quiet street to the café.

**... to be continued ...**


	26. Scene 26

﻿**Takasaki's University High School**

Mizuki was leaning on the rail as she wondering about the guy he met in the bookstore the day before. She tried very hard to search her memories about him and his car, but it was in vain. Her memories were blocked and it would be painful to 'dig' it out.

Nanami walked over with a bottle of Evain for her friend, worrying when she saw that Mizuki was suddenly look so trouble. She noticed it since last night when Mizuki came home with Takumi.

"Hey! What's up?" Nanami asked, cheekily.

Mizuki turned to her friend, "Nothing much actually!"

"Nah! Liar!" Nanami pouted. "I can see that you're in some kinda trouble. What's that? Let's share!"

Mizuki sighed, "I just wondering about ... Hmm... Do you anything about my past? I don't understand why I don't remember certain things."

"Mickey, don't force yourself please. I believe that those memories are not ... beneficial to you anyway," Nanami replied.

Mizuki nodded, understandingly. "Maybe."

* * *

Mizuki was sitting on the floor next to her Honda S2000 in her garage. It was a deserted 2 storey factory which her parent's bought for her to house her cars. None of her siblings knew about this place, except for Bunta and Nanami. Both Mizuki and Nanami share this garage, as Nanami's father was the suppiler of the parts for tuning the machine. Mizuki was reading the information on the monitor as she just finished new setting on the car. On the other side of the garage, Nanami was busy checking on Toyota Celica, which Airisu left for Mizuki. Unfortunately, Mizuki only interested only in a few models which included S2000, WRX and SC430. So, Nanami was the one who had been using the Celica all these while. However, this Celica had been changed so much than before as Nanami had made it even more powerful and harder to drive than before. 

"Nanami, have you checked out those parts I gave you last week?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah! They should be send to us by next week, why?" Nanami replied and asked back. "Are you in a rush of using them?"

"Not really," Mizuki shook her head and walked over to the white Subaru WRX.

"Anyway, we're not going to race with anyone right?" Nanami commented.

* * *

**Maebashi City**

Mizuki looked at the map, walking towards the Maebashi University. She had made up her mind about that trouble that had been troubled her for the past few days. She hated being 'haunted' by those pop-up questions. Maybe what Nanami said was right, but she could not put her curiosity aside. She entered the main gate, slowly walking around the car park, finding the white Mazda RX-7.

Without much effort, she spotted the car near the Medical Faculty. 'Hmm, he must be a medical student. What a small world?' Mizuki thought as she waited at the bench near the car.

As soon as the class was over, Ryosuke got out of the lecturer theater with two of his good friends. He slowly walked down the corridor toward his car before bid his friends' goodbye. He stopped suddenly at a distance from his car when he saw someone was waiting for him. Mizuki got up and walked over to him.

"Hi, are you free?" Mizuki asked.

Ryosuke nodded.

"I wanna talk to you. It won't take much time," she told.

Ryosuke looked at Mizuki for a moment before he led her to his car and drove off.

* * *

**Café Liloo**

A few young couples were occupied the tables in the café. It was a quiet and small café in Takasaki City. It also was the place that Ryosuke would like to bring Mizuki when they were together. He looked at the girl sitting opposite to him; who was not quite comfortable to face him. Mizuki was thinking of how she should put it or start the conversation.

"Hmm… How have you been, Mizuki?" Ryosuke asked with a deep concern.

Mizuki nodded, "I'm good, thank you… I…. I… Actually, I want to know about how do you get to know me? I really can't remember anything about you and it troubles me. I wanna know who are you and how are we related?"

Ryosuke's heart sank when he heard her 'confession'. It hurt him when he heard that the girl he loved couldn't even remember him. He looked at Mizuki for a second.

"I first met you at the top of Akagi," he began the replay of his memories.

"Mount Akagi, you mean?" Mizuki asked.

He nodded and continued, while Mizuki was listening attentively.

"Why must you say sorry? What happened that … I mean it seemed that there were some problems so what is it? Is that why I chose to leave Japan? " Mizuki asked toward the end of the story.

Ryosuke paused, "Listen, Mizuki. It was my faults. I created that misunderstanding and I hurt you somehow, I knew it."

"Your faults," Mizuki repeated. "You're confusing me."

"Mizuki, I'm sorry." Ryosuke said again.

"No, please don't say anymore. I don't want to hear," Mizuki shook her head. "My head is aching now."

He moved closer to see if she was all right. Mizuki looked up at him and said, "Your eyes tell me something, but I still don't know who are you."

He nodded, " Mizuki, I'm very sorry. I really want you to know."

Mizuki was very confused; she did not know what to do. She wanted to know her past, but she seemed trouble by the past itself. They were sitting in silent for a long time. Ryosuke looked out the window, realizing that it was quite late. He offered her a lift, as he did not want her uncle to worry. They left the café. Mizuki looked out of the window as she sat in the passenger seat of FC. She was thinking about the whole conversation they engaged. Finally, she sorted her thoughts.

Mizuki got out of the car and lowered her body to the window, "Thank you for giving me a lift." She then walked toward the Tofu shop.

* * *

**Takahashi's Residence**

Ryosuke was concentrating on his study. Exam was coming and he had been occupied with racing for months. He needed to spend some time for his study. He was relief when he had told Mizuki what he had been wanted to tell her. However, her reaction was strange. She seemed to be too calm and it was difficult to know her thoughts. He looked at the phone, where he still used her picture as the wallpaper. Each time he looked at the picture, it reminded him of his mistakes.

* * *

**Takasaki University High School**

Mizuki walked toward the main gate after school with Nanami as usual. Tsugumi ran over to catch up with Mizuki.

"Fujiwara-Chan, " Tsugumi called.

Mizuki stopped and turned back, "Yes, Tsugumi-Chan"

"I just wanna tell you that my cousin will fetch you from Ikaho station," Tsugumi told Mizuki.

"Oh, Tsugumi-Chan. After some consideration, I won't be going to your place. I'm sorry," she replied and joined Nanami who was waiting at the gate.

"Why was she looking for you?" Nanami asked, curiously.

"Nothing much, she invited to her place this weekend to study," Mizuki replied.

Nanami nodded, "So are you going?"

"No…" Mizuki replied. "Aniki is here now. You'd better go. I want to go to the shopping center to get something."

Nanami nodded and walked over to the teenager boy who was waiting on the other side of the road. Mizuki strolled down the street, heading to a small department store nearby.

"Good afternoon, Mizuki," Ryosuke approached the girl who was walking down the road.

"Ah!" Mizuki exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm following you," he replied and brought her to the car.

"I'm going to the store to get something," Mizuki told the older man as she put on her seatbelt.

Ryosuke nodded and the FC soon sped down the street.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Tofu Shop**

Mizuki came home in the late evening after having a light dinner with Ryosuke in town. She was wondering about the guy she met, while blowing dries her hair. She felt relax, but at the same time, nervous. She then got up and decided to go for a spin. The white S2000 roared in the dark night, speeding down the quiet street in Ikaho, heading to Akina. She raced through the light traffic with her mind occupied with Ryosuke.

"Hmm… S2000?" the driver in Skyline R34 smiled. "Let me have a good look at you!"

The Skyline sped up as it turned to the Mount Akina. He sped up and tailed Mizuki's S2000. Mizuki stepped the brake a little later than usual, drifted through the first corner, without noticing that there's a car tailing her. As the Skyline got closed enough, Mizuki woke up from her thought, lifted up her eyes at the rear mirror and released her accelerator. She got no intention to race with anyone and wanted to let the Skyline passed. Since the Skyline's driver did not want to stop, Mizuki decided to pull over along the road shoulder. She watched the R34 passed her with the driver turning his head with a hard glare.

… **To be Continued …**


	27. Scene 27

﻿**Mizuki's Bedroom**

Mizuki sat on her bed, lost in her deep thought. She did not even notice Nanami, who just stepped in ten minutes ago. Nanami looked at her best friend with concern as the girl seldom showed such a distraction.

"Hey, what are you thinking, Mickey?" Nanami asked, as she sat down beside her best friend.

Mizuki turned to look at her friend before she replied softly, "Aah! I was thinking about that guy I told you."

"You saw him again?" Nanami asked, worrying.

Mizuki nodded, "A few times. It seems that he's following me."

"That's scary. Did he do anything to you?" Nanami asked.

"Nope. He told me about how we got to know each other and so on." Mizuki replied. "I was his girlfriend and he kept saying sorry."

"Mickey, don't' see him anymore. There's no way he could pay for whatever he did to you in the past," Nanami said, fuming.

"What did he do to me in the past?" Mizuki asked, curiously.

Nanami was shocked when she realized that she had slipped her tongue, "Nothing. Don't bother. You'd better sleep early."

"Nanami," Mizuki refused to sleep.

"Mickey, I don't want to see you upset. It's all for your own good," Nanami said and switched off the light.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Tofu Shop**

Bunta watched his niece got out of the Trueno after the morning delivery. Mizuki and Takumi had decided to rotate their morning delivery. The girl was looking at the car for a few seconds before she walked toward the house.

"Anything wrong with the car?" Bunta asked, curiously.

"Not at all. I just like the feeling of driving it," Mizuki replied.

"It's a good car, isn't it?" the older man asked.

Mizuki nodded, "Yeah! But I still like my S2000."

"How can that compare?" Bunta exclaimed.

Mizuki smiled and walked into the house, leaving Bunta annoying at her remarks.

* * *

Mizuki felt so bored after spending hours in her room that afternoon. Nanami and Takumi had their own plan so they went out in the morning. Mizuki walked around the house and found herself even more frustrated as the time went by. It took her a while to get out of house. She had nowhere to go and therefore, she just walking down the street aimlessly. 

In the neighboring town, Ryosuke was thinking about Mizuki and deciding if he should call her out. It had been a few days that he did not meet her. He took out his phone and began to dial the number. He looked out of the window, while waiting for the receiver to answer it.

* * *

**Back to Mizuki**

Mizuki searched for her phone in her pocket. She quickly took out and answered, but the line was cut off. She sighed. Another ring came on and she answered.

* * *

**Back to Ryosuke**

"Hi, how have you been?" he asked.

'Fine,' soft replied from the receiver.

"Are you free now?" Ryosuke asked awkwardly.

'I'm free… Actually, I'm outside now,' Mizuki replied.

"Where are you?" Ryosuke asked anxiously.

* * *

**Back to Mizuki**

Mizuki looked around the place and confused of where she was. She had been walking down the street for almost 45 minutes and lost track of where she was.

'I don't know.' She replied softly.

"Mizuki, is there any signboard or something?" he asked.

'Signboard? Yes, it says Shimomuroda,' she replied as she read out the name.

"You stay there. I'm coming to fetch you," he said.

* * *

Ryosuke shook his head and sped off to Haruna town. He was anxious about her safety. On the other hand, he could not help smiling on how blurred Mizuki could be sometimes. He slowed down his FC as he approaching the place. It took him a few minutes to spot Mizuki. He looked at Mizuki with a serious glare. 

"Do you know how worried I am?" he asked anxiously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worried," Mizuki replied softly, as she was scared of Ryosuke.

It was the first time she saw Ryosuke angry. Although she knew that he just too worried about her, she didn't expect him to be so angry. Mizuki looked down on her lap quietly. Ryosuke drove down the street at a high speed before he pulled over at the small resting kiosk along the highway.

"Mizuki, don't cry please," Ryosuke pulled her over when he saw that she was crying quietly in her seat.

Mizuki buried her face on his broad chest, as she sobbed. Ryosuke cupped her chin and slowly wiped off her tears from her beautiful face. Mizuki looked down, as she was too shy to look at him. Looking at her in his arms, Ryosuke's subconscious slowly controlled over him and he gently placed his lips on her soft lips.

"I'm sorry to frighten you," he said after they parted their kisses.

Mizuki remained silent and looked away from him, as she did not know how to face the man in front of her. Her heart was beating fast that she did not know what to do to calm it down.

Ryosuke looked closely at her blushing face and smiled at how cute she was when she was shy. He dropped the idea of taking any further advantage and got out of the car to get himself some drink.

"Have some drink first, Mizuki." Ryosuke said and gave her a bottle of mineral water.

He still remembered that Mizuki doesn't drink any soft drink or coffee.

"Do you have any place you wish to go, Mizuki?" he asked.

Mizuki shook her head, "No."

Ryosuke slowly pulled out of the car park and drove along the highway. He did not have any place in mind too.

* * *

**Takahashi's Mansion**

After an hour spin on the Kanto Highway, he brought Mizuki to his house. Mizuki looked around the big mansion, unsure where was the place. Ryosuke led her to the living room.

"Please make yourself at home," he told his guest.

Mizuki nodded and sat at the edge of the white sofa. It looked just like her parents' house in LA. She watched Ryosuke busy choosing DVD. Suddenly, she thought of her conversation with Nanami last night. She stared at a corner of the room for a long while. He got her a hot green tea and a coffee for himself. He then sat down and pulled Mizuki close to him. He put his arm on her thin waist. Mizuki felt very nervous and suddenly pushed Ryosuke away.

"What's wrong, Mizuki?" Ryosuke asked, shockingly.

Mizuki looked at him with the same glare that she gave him when she left the house. Ryosuke stepped a few steps back.

"Mizuki," Ryosuke called after sometime.

Mizuki got up and turned to the main door. She slowly walked toward the door, the same manner as she did for the first time. As soon as she opened the door, Keisuke was standing in front of the door. He was surprised to see Mizuki at his house. He looked at his brother who was standing in the middle of the living room and Mizuki.

"Mizuki, are you ok?" Keisuke asked.

Mizuki nodded and walked pass Keisuke.

"Aniki, what happened?" Keisuke asked his brother.

"Keisuke, can you help me send Mizuki home?" Ryosuke asked his brother for a favour. "I'm worried if she were to go back on her own."

"Ok," Keisuke replied and followed Mizuki.

"Mizuki, get into the car!" Keisuke yelled.

Mizuki shook her head and continued walked down the road. Keisuke followed behind, trying to ask her to get in. Finally, he pulled over and got out of his car before he stopped in front of her.

"Mizuki, let me send you home," Keisuke said.

Mizuki shook her head, refusing his offer. Keisuke sighed when he saw her tears. He pulled her over as she broke down in his arms. He did not know what had happened between Mizuki and his brother.

"Mizuki, I send you home," Keisuke asked after she calmed down.

Mizuki nodded and followed him to his FD. She sat quietly in her seat.

"Thank you, Keisuke." Mizuki said and got out of the FD.

"Mizuki, Aniki loves you. Although I don't know what happened between the two of you, I hope you can give him a chance." Keisuke said.

'I wish I could,' Mizuki told herself.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Tofu Shop**

Bunta looked at Mizuki who just came home. He was wondering what happened to her since she came back with red eyes. He got up and went up to check on his niece. He saw Mizuki leaned against her bed as she sat down on the floor. She was crying.

"What happened to you?" Bunta asked.

"I remember everything now. Oyaji, I met him," Mizuki said in her trembling voice.

"Mickey, forget the past." Bunta replied.

"How can I forget? Can you teach me how can I forget that he…" Mizuki asked. "The baby. Oyaji, please. Please tell me what I should do."

Bunta patted her head lightly, "Time heals all wound. Take some rest."

Mizuki nodded.

**To be Continued.**


	28. Scene 28

**Takahashi's Residence **

Keisuke came home and went straight to his brother's room. He needed the explanation to his curiosity. He knew roughly what it was all about but he wanted to know the truth.

"Aniki," Keisuke called as he sat at the edge of the bed. "What happened?"

Ryosuke turned himself around to face his brother. He knew that his brother would not just heck care about what happened.

"Mizuki is the girl I mentioned," he replied.

"This one I already knew it," Keisuke answered back.

"Okay, I met her at Akagi one night and from then on, we began to see each other." Ryosuke paused. "Everything was going good for both of us until…"

"Until? What?" Keisuke asked.

"Until I saw her with Takumi," Ryosuke replied.

"So you thought that she was seeing another guy," Keisuke continued for his brother. "You made the assumption and you began to avoid her."

Ryosuke nodded, "I thought that she was seeing someone else beside me. I didn't want to ask because I assumed that she wouldn't tell the truth."

"Aniki, you know her well, right?" Keisuke asked again. "Mizuki is not that kind of girl who tells lie. She's a girl that I think is the most suitable for you."

"I know that. I even thought that Airisu was her as well," Ryosuke admitted.

"What?" Keisuke exclaimed. "You're crazy!"

"Keisuke, I'm sorry." Ryosuke said.

"Sorry? It's okay. So what did you do after that?" Keisuke continued to ask.

"I… about a month ago… She was on her way home. I stopped her. We have a tiff and I was pissed off." Ryosuke paused.

"Then?" Keisuke asked.

"I raped her," Ryosuke replied as he covered his face, shamed of what he had done. "In our house."

"Aniki," Keisuke exclaimed in his disbelief.

"Keisuke. I regretted and when I knew the truth, I don't know what to do. Every time I close my eyes, I remember the way she looked at me. I tried to look for her but she couldn't recognize me. At first, I was quite relief," Ryosuke confessed.

"Why was she here then?" Keisuke asked.

"I met her a week ago. She didn't recognize me but she was curious about how I know her. So we met a few times. I asked her out and brought her here for a chat," he continued.

"So you brought her home and while she was here, she remembered everything, right?" Keisuke asked.

Ryosuke nodded, "I still remember her eyes when she looked at me just now. It's the same, painful stare she gave me before she left."

"You hurt her. When I saw her on the street just now, I knew she was hurt and lost," Keisuke said.

"How's she?" Ryosuke asked.

"I don't know," Keisuke replied while shaking his head. "There's only one person who can answer this question."

"Keisuke, I… I'm not fit to be your brother," Ryosuke said.

"Aniki, I admit that I'm very disappointed with you but…" Keisuke replied. "You're still my brother. Aniki, I know you'll find a way to solve your problem."

"Keisuke," Ryosuke said.

"Aniki, Mizuki is a good girl. Please don't give up," Keisuke said before he left the room.

"Thank you," Ryosuke said softly.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Tofu Shop**

Takumi and Nanami were accompanied Mizuki in her room. Mizuki was still asleep on the bed and seemed to have a slight fever. Takumi was very frustrated when he heard from his father that Mizuki met with that guy. He wanted to know who was that person. They took their turn to look after her, as they were worried that Mizuki might do something silly.

"Mickey," Nanami asked when she saw that Mizuki opened her eyes. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," she replied weakly.

"You've not been eating for a few day," Takumi said to his cousin. "Can I get some porridge for you?"

"I'm not hungry," Mizuki replied.

"Mickey, you must eat something." Nanami said with a serious tone. "You're too weak."

"But I don't feel like," she insisted.

"If you want to torture yourself, Fine!" Nanami said, annoyingly. "I thought you're smart enough to be able to think for yourself. You proved me wrong!"

Nanami got up and walked out of the room. She knew that by giving Mizuki some pressure, she would be able to think straight.

"Aniki," Mizuki turned to Takumi who was still sitting by her bed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he replied. "Can you tell me who was that guy?"

"I can't because you will kill him," she replied.

Takumi nodded his head, "You know and you still want to protect him."

"I…" Mizuki said.

"In that case, I'll just leave you alone for now. If you change you mind, tell me." Takumi said and left the room too.

Mizuki closed her eyes and sighed. She knew they were worried for her. However, she did not want them to look for Ryosuke.

* * *

It had been a few days after that incident. Ryosuke had made his decision. He went to the gas station to look for Takumi. He waited until Takumi was knocked off and they found a quiet place to talk. 

"Ryosuke-San, what is it?" Takumi asked when they were standing by the lake.

"Fujiwara, I want to ask you about…" Ryosuke paused for a while. "How's Mizuki?"

Takumi looked up with a shock, "Why are you asking about her?"

"I think it's time that you should know. I'm sorry for what I have done, but I really love Mizuki," Ryosuke replied.

Takumi immediately grabbed Ryosuke's collar. His eyes were raging with anger.

"So that was you," Takumi said.

Ryosuke nodded, "Hai."

"Stop it, Takumi!" Nanami yelled as soon as she got off her bike.

Nanami heard that Ryosuke came to look for her boyfriend from Itsuki and rushed down, fearing that Takumi might kill Ryosuke. She just knew about Ryosuke from Mizuki, who finally told her friend. Takumi looked at his girlfriend in protest.

Nanami stood in front of Ryosuke, "Takahashi Ryosuke." She slapped him across his face after she called his name.

Takumi dropped his hand from Ryosuke's collar. Ryosuke was stood still with no expression.

"That's for Mizuki," Nanami said and raised her hand up again. "Next is for your…"

"Nanami," Mizuki shouted.

Nanami turned back when she saw Mizuki walked over.

"Mickey, you shouldn't come out." Nanami exclaimed.

"I must because things are getting complicated," Mizuki replied.

"Aniki, let's us go home." Mizuki asked Takumi.

"But he…" Takumi replied.

"Let him go, please." Mizuki asked. "Just once."

Takumi nodded and asked Nanami to go home. He got into Hachi-Roku and left with his cousin and girlfriend. He did not understand why Mizuki came but he could tell that his cousin still loved Ryosuke and Ryosuke felt the same too.

* * *

Takumi was sitting in the living room with Nanami, discussing about Mizuki. They were shocked to know that that guy was Ryosuke. Nanami knew that Mizuki was still loved Ryosuke, no matter what he did. However, he did not want her friend to see Ryosuke again, as she did not want to see Mizuki upset again. 

"Takumi, can you ask Takahashi Ryosuke to see me tomorrow evening?" Bunta asked, as he removed his shoes.

"Oyaji!" Takumi exclaimed.

"Don't ask, just do it. I want to see him here tomorrow," Bunta ordered.

"But Bunta," Nanami protested.

"Nanami," Bunta looked at the girl and continued. "I have a reason for doing this. Whatever I do will be at Mizuki's best interest, trust me."

Nanami and Takumi looked at Bunta.

"I just want Mickey to be happy," Bunta reminded Nanami and Takumi.

They nodded.

* * *

Mizuki was looking outside the window, as she listened to Takumi and Nanami's conversation. They took her out since early afternoon so that Bunta could have a private talk with Ryosuke. Both Nanami and Takumi were curious what was Bunta trying to do. 

At Fujiwara's Tofu shop, Ryosuke arrived at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. He rang the bell at the counter and introduced himself to the older man. Bunta brought him to his tiny living room. He studied the young man in front of him for a while before he took a puff.

"Takahashi Ryosuke," Bunta said calmly, as he exhaled the tobacco. "The reason why I called you here today is regarding my niece, Fujiwara Mizuki."

Ryosuke nodded, politely.

"There're a few questions I must ask you." Bunta continued.

"Yes, please," Ryosuke, replied.

"Good! First, how do feel about Mizuki?" Bunta asked, studying the young man very carefully. "I want only the truth."

"I'm sorry about everything I have done, but I love her. Fujiwara-San, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to pay for my mistakes." Ryosuke replied in his deeply regrets.

Bunta nodded, "Even if I were to ask you not to see her again?"

Ryosuke nodded and sighed, "If that is what she wants. I don't to hurt her anymore."

"I see," Bunta said.

"Fujiwara-San, I wish you can give me a chance." Ryosuke appealed.

"It's not up to me to decide," Bunta replied. "You may leave."

"Hai. I make a move first. Thank you," Ryosuke bowed politely before he left the shop.

Bunta let out a deep breathe after Ryosuke left. He thought about his conversation with Hisashi about Mizuki. The person whom his brother chose for Mizuki was none other than Takahashi Ryosuke. Was it the time he should arrange a meeting with Takahashi's family? The person he concerned most was Mizuki. He did not want her to feel upset so he must plan everything very carefully. Since both Mizuki and Ryosuke had feeling for each other, it would not be a difficult task. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

"Mizuki," Bunta called when he walked into the girl's room. 

"Oyaji," Mizuki replied, without looking at her uncle, as she was tidying her wardrobe.

"How would you like to celebrate your birthday?" Bunta asked.

"I almost forgot that my birthday is coming," Mizuki exclaimed when she realized that her birthday was just a week away. "Anything will do."

"You're going to be 18," Bunta said adoring his niece. "A big girl now!"

"I'm always a little girl in your eyes anyway," Mizuki replied sweetly.

"Mizuki, remember I only want to see you happy," Bunta told his niece.

Mizuki nodded and hugged her uncle.

* * *

Nanami was sitting on the bed, chatting with Mizuki who was reading the latest car magazine on S2000. Mizuki planned to do some adjustments for her car again. Nanami was quite bored during their winter break. Takumi was working as usual. Mizuki suggested to Nanami to get a job so that she could find something to do. Nanami sighed in her boredom. Nanami then asked about Mizuki's plan after graduate. Mizuki closed the book and seriously think about it. 

"I'm going to continue my studies," Nanami told her friend.

"What are you going to study?" Mizuki asked curiously.

"Engineering, I guess!" Nanami replied with a smile.

"It suits you," Mizuki nodded.

"What about you?" Nanami asked.

"Me?" Mizuki exclaimed. "I don't know. What can I do?"

"Mickey, I think we can just study together since you're quite enjoying school life." Nanami suggested.

"Will that be a good idea?" Mizuki asked, unsurely.

"Don't tell me that you're going to stay home or help Bunta run the business!" Nanami said.

"How do you know?" she asked with a smile.

"I know you too well, dear!" Nanami grinned.

"Ok, let me consider what I want to do after high school then. I still have some time, right?" Mizuki replied with a simper.

* * *

It was Christmas day. Ryosuke was puzzled when he received a phone call early in the morning. He was wondering what was the intention of the caller. He got out of the house and bought a bouquet of white tulip and a box of cake. He looked at his Tag Heuer watch, checking if he was late. He arrived at Fujiwara's Tofu shop about noon. He looked at the door that was shut, took a deep breath before he rang the doorbell. He waited patiently outside the shop. 

"Oyaji, someone's at the door. Could you please answer?" Mizuki shouted from upstairs.

After a few minutes, Mizuki realized that there was not anyone at home. She quickly ran down to answer the door. As soon as she opened the door, she slammed it shut and stood in shock. She opened the door again to check if she made a mistake. She slammed it shut the second time. Ryosuke was shocked to see her too. It took him almost 10 minutes to find his courage to knock at the door. Mizuki stood on the other side of the door, seemed lost.

In the meanwhile, Bunta was having a drink with Masashi. He smiled when he imagined Mizuki's face when she saw Ryosuke. He had been waiting for Mizuki to calm down. Masashi asked his old friend when he saw that smile. He knew Bunta must have been hiding something from his kids again.

Finally, Mizuki opened the door. She looked at the flower and cake in his hands. How did he know about her birthday? Ryosuke was staring at Mizuki, not knowing what he should do next.

'Fujiwara-San!' he thought, as he slowly realized Bunta's intention. 'So today is her birthday! God! I didn't get her any present,' he cursed silently.

"What are you doing here?" Mizuki asked, still staring at the things in his hands.

"Ah… Happy birthday," he replied.

"Thank you," Mizuki said politely. She looked at the flower and cake, wondering why Ryosuke was still holding on to it, instead of giving her.

"Ah," Ryosuke uttered.

Mizuki was getting impatient when he took so long to say a word. She pointed at the flower.

"Ah… for you," he finally gave it to her.

Mizuki nodded and closed the door. She looked at the flower and smiled. However, confusion slowly built up within her emotion. She pondered why she did not felt so much angry or upset like before. She was quite happy to receive his gift, but slowly she recalled what he had done to her. She put the flower and cake at the counter and went back to her room. Ryosuke stood at the door, lost. He called her after some time.

"Mizuki," he addressed her.

Mizuki remained silent as she listened to the caller.

"I'm… sorry. I just want you to know how sorry I am. If I could turn the time back, I wouldn't want it to happen. Give me a chance to make it up to you. I promise I won't make you upset again. Please… at least one last chance," Ryosuke said sincerely. "Let me take you out for lunch. I'll wait till you come down."

Mizuki looked at the phone after she hung up. She was in dilemma when her heart wanted her to give him a chance but her mind did not allow so. She was deciding between her heart and her mind.

**_To Be Continued_**


	29. Scene 29

**Fujiwara's Tofu Shop**

Bunta came home at 4 o'clock after some drink with Masashi. He looked around the quiet house, knowing that nobody was home yet. He sat in the small living room, switching on TV and smoked. He recalled the girl he met in front of his house. She was carrying a box of cake and some champagne. He knew that she must be the girl who used to call Takumi during the summer time. He wanted to ask her in but he could not. He spared some thoughts for Nanami. His son had made the choice and he should not find more trouble for the young boy. Nanami and Takumi came home after an hour, bringing back a box of strawberry shortcake, which was Mizuki's favorite. Nanami ran up to call Mizuki but came down with a disappointment when the birthday was not around.

"Bunta, where's Mickey?" Nanami asked.

Bunta shrugged, "I don't know. She went out before I came home."

"Wah…" she cried in her disappointment. "What shall we do with the cake?"

"Let's wait for her then," Takumi suggested.

"What have you bought for her?" Bunta asked curiously.

"It's a secret," Nanami replied and looked at the nicely wrapped present.

* * *

Mizuki was sitting in a traditional Japanese restaurant. She looked around at the beautifully decorated place, admiring the interior design. While waiting for the food to be served, Mizuki looked around without meeting Ryosuke's gaze. It was a quiet dinner; neither of them spoke. Ryosuke stayed patient as the dinner went on. After they had finished the meal, the waiter brought the cake out. Mizuki smiled at her favorite strawberry shortcake in front of her. 

"Happy Birthday," he said with a smile. "Make a wish."

Mizuki closed her eyes and smiled, while making a birthday wish. She then blew the candles and cut the cake. Ryosuke brought her home after the dinner.

"Thank you," Mizuki finally said her first sentence to Ryosuke.

"Mizuki, when can I see you again?" he asked.

Mizuki got out of the car without answering his question. Ryosuke watched the girl got into her house and remained in the car.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Nanami yelled as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl. 

"Arigato," Mizuki replied with a smile.

Bunta looked outside the window, noticing that the FC was still around. He walked out of the house while the girls were preparing the table to celebrate. He brought Ryosuke into the house. Nanami and Takumi was dumfounded when they saw Takahashi Ryosuke and turned their gazes to Mizuki, who stood at the table, frozen.

"Oyaji, what does this mean?" Takumi asked.

"How? Do you want him to stay or leave, Mickey?" Bunta asked his niece.

Mizuki looked at her uncle and Ryosuke first. She moved her gaze to Nanami and Takumi, unable to decide. Ryosuke did not want her to be in a difficult position and bowed politely before he left the shop. Mizuki ran out of the shop, but it was too late. Ryosuke's had left. She let out a big sigh before got back into the house.

* * *

Mizuki went out on a date with her schoolmate, Kenichiro. She had been forced to go out with Kenichiro after lost to Nanami on a bet. They went for a movie, followed by tea break at a café. Mizuki was totally bored and her mind was thinking of someone else. As Kenichiro walked Mizuki to the bus stop, Ryosuke was driving home after his class. He saw her on the other side of the street. Mizuki was surprised when the white FC pulled over in front of her. 

"I make a move first. Thank you for the movie," Mizuki said politely and got into the car.

Kenichiro sighed in disappointment when he saw the white FC. It was Takahashi Ryosuke and he knew well that he got no chance, as Ryosuke was rich and good-looking.

"Thank you," Mizuki said as she enjoying the breeze.

"Mizuki," Ryosuke said. "Don't go out with any other guys."

Mizuki looked at him immediately with confusion.

"You're my girlfriend and I have zero tolerance with you going out with other guys," he said calmly and pulled over by the road shoulder.

"But I'm not your girlfriend," Mizuki replied.

He held her hand and said seriously, "Will you be my girlfriend? I promise I won't make you cry or upset again. I'll give you the happiness."

"It's too sudden and…" Mizuki replied, but her word was silenced by his kiss.

"I love you, Mizuki." Ryosuke whispered after he broke their kisses.

"But…" Mizuki wanted to consider.

"Give me a chance, Mizuki." Ryosuke asked. "Please, just once. Follow your heart."

Mizuki nodded.

* * *

**Takahashi's Mansion**

Dr. Takahashi was sitting in the living room, discussing with his wife and Ryosuke. It was a very rare occasion when his parents came home early afternoon. Ryosuke knew that his parents must have something important to discuss. Thus, he cancelled his date with his girlfriend that evening. He listened attentively to his parents' discussion about his future. Although his parents supported his 'hobby', they had one condition. That was to marry a girl who they have chosen for him. Ryosuke dumfounded when he heard it and was thinking furiously about Mizuki. He was quite lost.

"Ryosuke," Dr. Takahashi said. "She'll be here for dinner. You can give me your answer after the dinner, but I expect a positive reply from you."

Mrs. Takahashi looked at her son and said, "Why don't you go back to your room and get change? I guess she'll be here in about half an hour time."

Ryosuke nodded and walked up to his room.

* * *

**Fujiwara's Tofu Shop**

Mizuki was relieved when Ryosuke cancelled the date as Bunta just told her about a dinner. She looked at her uncle, trying to find out what was his motive this time. She stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself, as she tried on the dresses. Suddenly, Mizuki collapsed on the floor.

Bunta ran up to his niece's room after a loud bang. He called Mizuki as he held her in his arms. She was unconscious and Bunta quickly called the ambulance.

* * *

**Takashita Hospital**

Mizuki was lying on the bed with tubes and machines around her. Bunta, Takumi and Nanami were standing by the bed, worriedly. Nanami walked out of the room quietly, looking for Mizuki's doctor. She asked Dr. Atsuro, who was also Mizuki's cousin, about Mizuki's condition. Dr. Atsuro shook his head lightly.

"Nanami, I guess you should know about Mizuki's condition better than I am." Dr. Atsuro replied.

"Do something. You can do something," Nanami said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't know what I can do. It's too late," he sighed.

"Nothing is too late." Nanami insisted.

"Nanami-Chan, I want Mickey to live, but… I really don't know what to do," he replied, clenching his fist. "If she agreed to have the operation, she wouldn't have to…"

Nanami knew about the fact that Mizuki refused all the treatment offered by her mother. However, she did not think that this day would come so soon. Especially when Mizuki and Ryosuke had just patched up. She was lost.

* * *

Ryosuke was running up the stairs to the ward where Mizuki was in. He rushed out of the house as soon as he received the news. He stopped at the door, took a deep breath and composed himself before he walked into the crowded special ward of Takashita Hospital. He was stunned when he saw his parents were standing inside the room as well. Nanami led him toward the bed and cued the others to leave the room. Ryosuke watched everyone slowly left the room. He grabbed her hand and slumped by her bed. 

"Mizuki, please wake up," Ryosuke said with his trembling voice. "Don't do this to me. Don't leave me again."

Outside the ward, Nanami was leaning against the wall as she looked up at those curious eyes that were on hers. She sighed.

"Takahashi Ryosuke is Mizuki's boyfriend so I guess my answer had clearly explained your doubt." Nanami said.

"Nanami, how long have they been together?" Mrs. Takahashi asked the young girl.

"Quite some time. They met each other early this year," Nanami replied politely.

"Will Mizuki be fine?" Dr. Takahashi asked Dr. Takashita Atsuro.

"I don't know. I'll need to do a thorough check up on her," Dr. Atsuro replied.

* * *

Inside the ward, Mizuki moved her finger lightly. She knew Ryosuke was with her now. She whispered as her eyes were still closed. Ryosuke remained by her side without calling the nurse. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at her beau. Ryosuke helped her to sit up and gave her a hug. 

"Ryo, promise me that you'll not upset if I…" Mizuki said weakly.

"No!" Ryosuke refused. "Mizuki, you must get well. I want to be with you. I just want to be with you."

Mizuki looked at him and slowly wiped away his tear.

"Ryo… I…" Mizuki closed her eyes as she tried to phrase her words.

"Mizuki, please don't leave me again," Ryosuke begged.

Mizuki nodded. She could not bear to see him upset.

"What if one day… I… could not recognize you?" Mizuki asked with assumption.

"I will bring our memory back, I promise," Ryosuke replied.

Mizuki nodded, "Ryo, can you help me call Dr. Atsuro?"

Ryosuke nodded and walked toward the door. In a short while, a young doctor came into the room with Nanami and Takumi. Mizuki looked at her cousin and nodded her head, consenting him to do a thorough check up on her. Dr. Atsuro had a small talk with Ryosuke at his office after Mizuki fell asleep. Ryosuke nodded, as he agreed to let Mizuki go back to US for the treatment.

* * *

Ryosuke looked at Mizuki as she packed up her things. It was going to be their last day before Mizuki left for New York. Ryosuke took her out for a date. He just wanted to enjoy every moment with her, as he did not know when would she come back. He brought her to the waterfall that he promised her earlier. Mizuki looked at him, as they sat at the edge of the rock. 

"I'm afraid that I'll not be able to remember your face," Mizuki said.

"Silly girl. I told you that I will bring your memory back," Ryosuke told his girlfriend.

"But… what if I … never…" Mizuki asked.

"Shhhh! I'll go to New York to look for you if you don't come back in 1-year time. I promise so don't worry," he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Ryo," Mizuki called his name and looked into his eyes. She kissed him.

_**To be continued**_


	30. Scene 30

**3 months later.**

Fujiwara Sakuya sat by the bed, reading a book. It has been his daily routine, spending his free time with his youngest sister. Mizuki was recovering from her major operation. It was the first time he wanted to take care of Mizuki. He had been denying her half of his life, but when their parents left and Mizuki moved to Japan, he realized that family was very important to him. He still remembered the day that he was in the operation room, trying to save Mizuki. When her heart stopped beating, he felt as if his world was falling apart. Since Mizuki came back for her treatment, Airisu also transferred to New York to continue her studies. He looked at his youngest sister who was just awakening from a long sleep.

"Don't rub your eyes," Sakuya told the girl.

"Hmm," Mizuki nodded with a smile.

"Onichan, when can I leave this room?" Mizuki asked.

"Be patient, Mickey. You've been asking about it every day. Don't you feel tired?" he replied.

"Onichan, I want to go home." Mizuki said as she stared at the blanket.

Sakuya sighed and tabbed her back lightly, "Tomorrow."

"Hontoni?" Mizuki exclaimed in her delight.

Sakuya nodded.

* * *

Mizuki looked at her short hair for a while before she brushed it lightly with her fingers. She then went into the garden for a walk. It was the nicest feeling to be home. Airisu and Sakuya were celebrating for her discharge. Sakuya looked at his sister with another worry. He did not want Mizuki to go back to Japan again, but he promised Bunta and Ryosuke that he would bring her back to them after she recovered. He wanted to make up to Mizuki, as he never been a good brother before. It had been three months and his uncle wanted Mizuki back. He told Mizuki about her return to Japan. Mizuki nodded and seemed to be happy to see their uncle.

* * *

Bunta came out of the shop when he heard a familiar engine turning into his neighborhood. He looked at the red Ferrari Enzo and was surprised to see his niece got out of the car. He welcomed her home and led her into the house. It was an unfamiliar sight to Bunta, as he never seen Mizuki in a short hair. She looked just like a little kid. Sakuya left Mizuki in her bedroom and followed Bunta to the living room. 

"Ojisan, I have a request," said Sakuya.

Bunta raised his gaze to meet his nephew and nodded.

"I'd like Mickey to visit us some time," the young man requested.

"If that's her wish, I will," Bunta replied.

"Ojisan, thank you," Sakuya nodded, without saying anything further.

"Sakuya," Bunta called his nephew before he made a move. "I just want Mizuki to be happy. It's her life and she has the choice."

Sakuya bowed at his uncle politely before he left the shop. He knew that he made a big mistake in the past and there was no way for him to make it up for his sister. Although Mizuki seemed to be happy with him, he knew that she would be happier with his uncle. He always thought that Mizuki was too spoilt by his parents and never tried to understand his youngest sister. He believed that Airisu and him never been treated fairly. He did not blame his uncle for treated him coldly. He deserved it. He raced his car back to Tokyo.

* * *

Nanami and Takumi were happy to see Mizuki came back. Mizuki looked her cousin with a surprise and slowly gave him a big smile. Nanami looked at her friend and began to ask her a lot of questions. Mizuki neither answer nor pay attention to those questions. She walked over to her desk and took a photo frame up. 

"Who's this guy?" Mizuki asked her friend.

Nanami and Takumi were dumfounded, realizing that she could not remember about Ryosuke. They knew that if Ryosuke were to know that she was back, he would be even busier. Ryosuke had been working hard for his studies as well as the Project D. He could not afford to give any more attention to other things. Project D had just started for a month and the races were getting tougher.

"Mickey, listen to me first," Nanami brought her friend to the bed for a serious talk. "Can you promise that you won't see him for the time being?"

"Why?" Mizuki asked back.

"I'll tell you about him and you decide for yourself," Takumi replied. "He's Ryosuke. Takahashi Ryosuke, your boyfriend…"

Mizuki listened attentively to every detail about Ryosuke. She guessed that he must be someone who was close to her, as the picture told her that. She was surprised that he was a medical student as well as a street racer. She was very excited about Takumi's race. She remained silent after Takumi finished the long introduction of Ryosuke. She understood why Takumi did not want her to meet Ryosuke. She agreed silently to the request and lay on the bed.

* * *

At the middle of the night, Mizuki woke up and sat at the desk. She was staring at the picture of Ryosuke and her. She began to search for the photo album and looked through all the pictures again and again. It was very frustrated when she could not even remember anything, even the slightest. She found a red box and looked inside. She sat on her bed, reading each note. It was the note that Ryosuke sent her while she was hospitalized. 

"What are you doing?" Nanami asked, when she noticed the light from Mizuki's room.

"I…" Mizuki stumbled.

"Mickey, it's okay if you want to know about your past. If you never want to find out about him, I'd be worried." Nanami said to her friend.

Mizuki smiled faintly, "Does he love me?"

"What do you think? Why don't you check your email and see for yourself." Nanami replied. "Mickey, he's been given a year to fulfill his dream so everyone in the team is doing their best to make his dream happen. If he were…"

"I understand. I want to see the race too," Mizuki replied.

"Good night, Mickey!" Nanami gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks," Mizuki said faintly.

* * *

For three days, Mizuki had been locking herself inside her room, reading the emails. It was an interesting and touchy dairy that Ryosuke wrote every day. Not even a day that he missed writing her an email. She knew about his racing plan, which made her even more curious. She browsed the website to find out more about Project D. She told herself not to trouble Ryosuke for the time being. Though, she wanted to see him in person so badly. She wished that her memory were never lost. Mizuki finally decided that she would take up a job at Masashi's workshop so Ryosuke would not find out about her. Masashi was Bunta's friend and his garage was the safest place for her to stay undiscovered. Mizuki went to get her S2000 with Nanami that evening. She needed a car to travel to Masashi's garage that was in another town. At first, Nanami thought that Mizuki would want to work at Takashita Medical Centre, but Mizuki had lost her memory. So working in the hospital was a problem for Mizuki. 

"Nanami-Chan, why did you choose to continue your studies?" Mizuki asked innocently.

"I don't know what else should I do?" Nanami replied. "Mickey, I was thinking about getting a job but what can I do? Be a mechanic? Gosh! I'd better work with my dad or set up my own garage."

"Set up our own garage? Hey, we can do that in the future!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"Mickey, it's not so simple." Nanami looked at her friend, amazingly. "Ryosuke might just want you to stay at home and be a good housewife."

"Is it so?" Mizuki sighed in her disappointment.

Nanami grinned, "I'm just kidding."

"Nanami-Chan, do you think Ryosuke will like if I work with Masashi?" Mizuki asked.

"He won't mind 'cos he loves you, remember!" Nanami replied.

Mizuki nodded.

* * *

Mizuki started her work at Masashi's garage a week later. Masashi gave some light work for the girl for the beginning. Mizuki was to check and keep the tools in place, which could take her whole day to finish, as the guys always throw things around. She did not complain but seemed happy to help out. Masashi's workers were curious about Mizuki but none of them dared to ask much about the girl. Masashi had warned them not to mess around with this girl. 

For a week that Mizuki helped out at Masashi's garage, Mizuki overheard the guys talking about Project D and Ryosuke. She was getting more and more curious about Ryosuke. She wanted to see him in person. It was Friday and she knew that tonight Takumi would be going to the race this weekend. She asked Nanami to go to watch the race and Nanami agreed, as she wanted to go too.

Mizuki looked at the S2000 and was deciding if she should drive it to the race. Nanami shook her head, as she thought that it was not a good idea to drive S2000. Nanami walked over to her WRX and started the engine, cueing her friend to get in. Mizuki hopped in before WRX sped off onto the street. The girls arrived an hour after the Project D. They mingled among the locals, watching the practice session. Mizuki saw Ryosuke finally.

'He looks better in real person.' Mizuki thought. 'The team is so organized,' she continued to pay attention to the team.

"What are you looking at?" Nanami asked her friend.

"Project D." Mizuki replied.

"Is it? I thought your boyfriend," Nanami claimed.

"Sort of," Mizuki smiled. "Nanami, I don't remember anything about him, but after reading his emails, I knew that we were very much in love and…" Mizuki paused for a second. "I know that it won't be too difficult for me to fall in love with him again."

Nanami turned around and looked at her friend immediately, "Mickey!"

"I just feel it this way," Mizuki said calmly.

"What are you thinking now?" Nanami asked. "Don't tell me that you're going to meet him?"

Mizuki shook her head, "No, no! I just wanna watch from a distance."

She continued watching the practice till 4 o'clock in the morning. The two girls then checked in a motel for a good rest. Mizuki woke up around noon after a long tight sleep. She packed up her stuff after washing up. She thought since she was in this small town, she should be seeing the place. Nanami accompanied her after washing up.

'Mickey changes a lot. She seemed more matured and quiet than before.' Nanami thought as she drove down the street.

"Nanami, what do you think about tonight's race?" Mizuki asked as she enjoyed the view.

"Should be a little tough. But they will win under Ryosuke's instruction," Nanami answered.

"I heard that there's a FD in the local team," Mizuki said. "And the driver is a girl."

"How did you know this?" Nanami asked.

"I heard from the guy at the gas station," Mizuki replied.

"I thought you're not interested. However, it seems that you're more than interested now," Nanami, commented.

"Sort of. I just feel like driving my own car around the pass." Mizuki replied.

"Wanna race?" Nanami asked again.

"Not to race but …" Mizuki paused. "I need to brush up my skill."

"Well, I'd love to drive with you," Nanami replied with a smile. "Like what we did in the past."

Mizuki nodded.

* * *

Mizuki had been followed the Project D's races. It was another race again. Mizuki was rushing to the venue after work, as she needed to do OT. It was a coincident when she parked her S2000 near to the Evo team. She overheard their conversation about the bet. She was disgusted by their plan. The guys saw her sitting in the car. 

"Hi, gal," a guy in black T-shirt walked over to her. "Wanna go for a drink with us?"

Mizuki looked at him and replied politely, "No, thank you."

"Come on," that guy insisted.

"No, thanks," she replied and drove off.

"I won't bite you, lady!" the man insisted.

"I said I'm not interested so leave me alone," Mizuki said firmly and revved the engine.

She drove off immediately in a foul mood. It was the first time she came across those nasty guys. She sped her car through the highway aimlessly as she controlled her anger within herself. The S2000 was zigzagged from left to right in high speed. Finally, Mizuki turned her attention on the road again and realized that she was heading to Ikado. She immediately turned the car back and stopped at a small motel for a rest.

* * *

Mizuki came up to the pass in the evening to watch Project D race again. She suddenly recalled the conversation of the Evo team and was worried about Ryosuke. Suddenly, the yellow FD drove pass and spinned to a stop as soon as it tried to clear the corner. Mizuki looked at the FD that was badly damaged. She knew that it was those guys who did it. She despised the Evo for using such a dirty trick to win the race. Mizuki chose a dark corner to watch the race so that no one would disturb her. She stayed until Keisuke won the race and decided to leave before anyone noticed. On the way down the pass, she saw a few suspicious cars driving up the pass. She felt something not quite right and decided to follow them. Mizuki became anxious when she saw all of the guys got out of the car. Those were gangsters. Mizuki decided to get out of her car to stop them. The leader was walking towards the Project D with an iron stick in his hand. Mizuki was worried; fearing that Ryosuke and her cousin might get hurt. However, nothing had happened as Keisuke knew the leader. 

Mizuki slowly walked back to her car and stayed put till the Project D left so that Ryosuke would not see her. In the van, Ryosuke spotted a white S2000, similar to the one that Mizuki used to drive. He asked Fumihiro to leave him at the pass. He then walked over to the S2000 once his team left the place. Mizuki surprised when she saw Ryosuke stood in front of her car. She did not notice when Ryosuke had discovered her. She stepped out of her car, staring at Ryosuke.

"I miss you so much, Mizuki," Ryosuke said as he held her tight.

"Ryosuke," she exclaimed softly.

"When did you come back?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes, as he was unable to take his eyes off his lover.

"About 2 months ago." Mizuki replied. "Ryosuke, I just don't want to distract you from Project D and that's why I didn't look for you."

Mizuki tried not to let Ryosuke know about her lost of memory. She knew bits of their memories. She was attracted to him since she started to follow his race, reading his emails over and over again. She had been wanted to meet him in person and know more about him.

"It's hurt," Mizuki said, as he hugged her so tight.

Ryosuke finally released her.

"Let's go home," he said and walked over to the passenger door and opened for Mizuki to climb in.

The white S2000 sped down the pass as soon as Ryosuke got into the car.

* * *

Ryosuke pulled over in front of Fujiwara Tofu Shop early in the morning. He got out of the car, walked over to the other side and opened the door for Mizuki. They slowly walked into the house together, greeted Bunta who was cleaning up the kitchen. Bunta nodded, acknowledged the two young man and girl. Ryosuke followed Mizuki to her room. 

"Ryosuke, you must be tired," Mizuki said as she looked at him.

"Not at all," he replied.

Mizuki gave him towel and T-shirt, "The bathroom is on the right."

Ryosuke then headed for the bathroom. He needed a bath after a long day of work with Project D. In the meanwhile, Mizuki was sitting in front of Bunta. The older man was having some chats with his niece. Mizuki then went back to her room with a tray of tea.

"Have a drink, Ryosuke," Mizuki said as she gave him the tea cup.

"Thank you," Ryosuke replied.

Ryosuke wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. Mizuki froze, but slowly relax after a while.

"I miss you," he said.

Mizuki was lost when she did not know how to reply. She had been thinking if she should tell him the truth.

* * *

Mizuki slowly opened her eyes as she lay next to Ryosuke who was sound asleep. She stared at the ceiling thinking about the dream she had earlier. It was so real. Finally, she remembered everything about herself and Ryosuke. She slowly shifted herself and hugged him tighter. 

"I miss you, Ryo," she whispered softly.

"I love you," Ryosuke whispered back.

Knock, knock, knock…

Takumi opened the door after a few knocks. He was shocked when he saw Mizuki and Ryosuke on the bed. Ryosuke got up with a towel wrapped around his waist. Mizuki stayed in bed as she watched her cousin. It was an embarrassing situation. Next minute, Takumi closed the door and left the house.

"He's left," Mizuki said.

Ryosuke nodded.

"I'd better wash up." Mizuki said as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

Ryosuke sighed and lay on the bed.

* * *

Ryosuke looked happier since Mizuki came back. Keisuke noticed his brother changed in mood. He was happy to see his brother happy, but he was also worried about his brother's health. Ryosuke had been busier since Mizuki appeared. Mizuki had been a regular guest as she didn't want to take up Ryosuke time. She would be happy by just watching him study. As usual, Mizuki lay on the bed, watching Ryosuke from the back. Ryosuke would ask her this and that every now and then. 

"What would you like to have for dinner, Mickey?" Ryosuke asked his girlfriend.

"Anything," Mizuki replied as usual.

Ryosuke rolled his chair to the bed and sat beside Mizuki. "Let's go out for dinner," Ryosuke said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Mizuki nodded with a smile.

* * *

Mizuki rested her chin on her left arm, as she enjoyed the cool breeze. Ryosuke drove pass a pastry shop and slowly pulled over on the other side when Mizuki asked him to. 

"Just wait in the car," Mizuki told Ryosuke before she crossed the road.

Mizuki took her time to choose the cake. She took a few glances at Ryosuke and smiled before she got out of the shop. Mizuki looked left and right as she slowly crossed the road.

"Mizuki…" Ryosuke screamed as he got out of the car.

Ryosuke held the unconscious Mizuki in his arms.

"Mizuki… look at me! Mizuki," Ryosuke cried.

* * *

He watched the nurses pushed Mizuki into the operation room. Bunta, Takumi and Nanami rushed to the hospital after the news. All of them asked the doctor anxiously about her condition. The doctor was shaking his head and told them to see Mizuki for the last time. Ryosuke ran into the room, staring at the unconscious Mizuki on the bed. He held her hand tight. Mizuki squeezed his hand before she whispered to Ryosuke. She passed away after she finished the last word.

* * *

Ryosuke still very upset about Mizuki. He refused to talk to anyone, although he continued his Project D. Everyone in the team knew his feeling and gave their best support as Project D continued. Ryosuke looked at Mizuki picture on the desk. 

"I love you, Ryo. Be happy," Mizuki whispered her last sentence.

"I miss you, Mickey," he said as he kissed the picture.

**The End.**

**Notes:**

Sorry to end it this way. However, I've planned to have this ending since I started this story. Thank you for everyone who read it and for those reviews too. :)


End file.
